The Mafia
by AsteriaKimeNymar
Summary: [High School AU] Twenty go in. How many come out? A take on The Mafia party game. Roy: "But...it's just a game...right?" Is it? Rated for the events that follow.
1. Introduction

Meep.

Yes, I know what you're already going to say. "Mafia is a game." I'm just not online often enough, nor are there enough people who live around me and know what it even is for me to actually play. If I could, I would. I just can't. And, therefore, this is born. Some characters I hand-picked because I already had an idea as to the first couple days. The rest were assigned to playing cards (Considering the entire possible cast I had to choose from was 52) and randomly picked by my sister, who by the way has no idea about any of this, and the characters were finalized based on their roles to ensure a variety.

Anyway, this should be updated fairly often, as long as I'm able to type and have the inspiration to continue. I should be able to get the first three days, no problem. After that...well, let's hope my mind works with me for once.

Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem cast and Mafia game don't belong to me. You can see what would happen if they did.

But that's enough yapping from me. Enjoy.

* * *

Roshea sighed, looking back over the paper he was given as he walked back towards the main room after searching the corridors of the portion of the school he and 19 others would be trapped in for the next few days. "What am I going to say to the others about this…?" It's wasn't as if he could just NOT deliver the message. Better to lose a few people than an entire school's worth. Besides, the fact of the matter stood no matter what his decision was. He might as well let everyone else – well, all of the innocent people, at least – know about the situation.

He entered the room to find that no one seemed the least bit concerned with their current position. Pelleas, Sophia, and Raigh were near one another with their usual talk on…the dark arts, to put it simply. Lugh, Chad, Tormod, Rickard, Franz, and Radd were all on the floor apparently playing a round of Cheater or three, Tormod clearly exasperated with about half the deck; Franz, on the other hand, was down to his last card, the rest in between him and the mage, though they were all muuch closer to him. Laura, Rhys, and Soren were each curled up with books, making little contact with the others. Cain, Catria, Wolf, Xane, and Sue were in one of the corners of the square of couches and chairs – how the mix-matched group could keep a good conversation going, Roshea had no idea, considering Xane and Wolf hated each other with a passion and Sue normally didn't even talk.

The boy let out another sigh as he approached Marth, who was sitting at a desk with his nose in a book, Roy in a seat next to him trying to follow along and/or strike up a conversation with him. "Marth…" he started, hesitant on how to continue.

The blunet looked up from his book, Roy following suit. "What's wrong?" he asked.

He bit the inside of his cheek, then sighed (again…) and simply placed the paper on the desk. "It may be easier to explain if you see it for yourself."

Marth picked up the paper and quickly read over it, his eyes widening at its content.

Roy furrowed his brow at the elder teen. "W-what is it?"

He quickly stood up from his chair, knocking it back onto the floor, attracting everyone's attention – well, save for Rickard for a moment, who yelled 'Cheater!' when Franz put down his card on a quarter-stack of the deck, flipping it to reveal an ace instead of a five. "We've a problem. A big one," the king said.

Rickard blinked at him, slowly pushing the quarter-stack closer to Franz. "What's wrong, Brother?"

The elder Altean sighed as he held the paper back up to read it. "'How well does one work under pressure and hysteria? How long will you last? We are few but many. We are half the majority but three times the minority. Can you live through the next two weeks? …We shall see.'" He tsked as he dropped the paper onto the desk. "You understand what this is saying, right?"

"Uh…no," Tormod answered bluntly.

Franz looked down into his lap, not entirely noticing the stack of cards Rickard pushed almost up to his leg. "It…sounds like a game of The Mafia, if you ask me. But that would imply…"

"…that we've murderous traitors amongst us," Wolf finished, his chin resting on his palm, seemingly bored at the thought.

"How can you act like it's nothing?" Laura asked accusingly, bewildered.

"How do we even know it's real?" Soren snapped his book shut and stood to walk over to Marth. He took the paper from Roy, who was trying to decipher its contents, and read over the note once more. "The handwriting isn't one I recognize."

Roy tapped his chin, staring at the paper. "What does it mean? 'We are half the majority but three times the minority.' Does that mean there are half as many of them as there are us?"

"Or half as many of you as us." Roshea sighed. "Face it; we're unable to rule out just who is who here. Yet the fact of the matter still stands," he turned around to face the group, "that some of us are out for the blood of the rest. If this truly is The Mafia, then based on that message, there are twelve town, six mafia, and two neutral, the town being the majority and the neutral the minority. Each person is as much a suspect as the next."

"Soren is right, though," Sue started. "How do we know this is even real?"

Radd closed his eyes. "…We may find out soon enough." He stood and opened his eyes. "Even if it isn't, it would be some good practice in cooperation and deception. We should take our own respective roles in the situation. Maybe we'll find out what's going on here, then."

Tormod dropped his cards and jumped up. "Can I be that crazy powerful guy?!"

Raigh crossed his arms and scoffed. "If you're talking about the Godfather, one: you're saying you want to be the first person people look for and two: you're not good enough for that role."

"B-brother!" Lugh cried. "You don't have to be mean!"

"Ooo…" Chad stood and clapped a hand on a gaping Tormod's shoulder. "You just seriously got burned."

"At least this'll bring a bit of excitement to a dreary day," Catria said, jumping up out of her seat and stretching her arms.

Cain cracked his knuckles and stood. "I'm game. Let's get this started."

"W-well, um," Rhys started nervously. "But…what if this actually IS real?"

"Come on, Priesty, are you telling me you're not the least bit interested?"

"Huh?" he turned his head to find Xane right next to him; he brought a hand to his heart. "Dear, Xane, you'll give me a heart attack like that."

The manakete jumped up and laughed. "Come on, this'll be fun! A game of deception in which no one knows if they'll be the next to die or not! How can you not be interested?"

Wolf tsked. "You're starting to sound like Pelleas after he's used too much magic."

"What about me?" The dark sage perked his head up at the mention of his name; apparently he wasn't paying any attention up to this point.

"Maybe…it'll be interesting…" Sophia said quietly, tapping her chin.

"I…guess…" Lugh said, not entirely sure of the idea.

Raigh sighed and clapped a hand on his twin's shoulder. "Don't worry so much. How about this: I'll stay with you. That sound good?"

The other twin brightened up considerably at the idea. "Okay!"

Rickard blinked up at Radd, then shot up. "I call being the main hero!"

"I think Marth should handle being the leader." Roshea looked back at the king. "At least until we can tell whether or not he's Mafioso. Have you any objections?"

The elder blunet shook his head. "It's fine by me."

Franz looked back down and sighed. "Well, I've a good idea as to who's likely going to end up being lynched…"


	2. Day 1: Day Phase

So...what was I going to say? Oh, right. This seems a lot less like the actual game, what with them not constantly publicly talking and all. But this is a game in real life...well, you get the point. They're not automatically going to loudly say whatever's on their minds to everyone. There're going to be conversations among them that are "in the thread", so to speak. Just as a fair warning, that's why. It still has a lot of game elements, though, as you'll read.

Also, the thing with Rickard and Radd at the beginning is somewhat of an inside joke if you haven't read some of my stories. Basically, it's a Vampire Academy reference and blah, blah, blah...Rickard saved Radd from death, and now they have a bond and Radd can see through Rickard's eyes and mind. Creepy, I know. It doesn't work the other way, either.

Another thing. I've recently become a big CainXCatria fan, so...expect mushiness between them.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fire Emblem cast or the Mafia game. Unfortunately. Or else this would happen. ...And I would have a Pokémon Conquest version of this going on. But I missed that train a LOONG time ago.

But that's enough from me. Here you go.

* * *

Day 1: Day Phase

"Radd, what'd you get?"

Radd turned to see Rickard strolling up to him. "Hey."

The little prince took a slip of folded paper from his pocket and held it up for the younger boy to see. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who randomly got one of these."

"The papers giving us roles that magically appeared in our pockets?" He held his own up. "You're not. And, as of right now, we're both pretty useless."

"That doesn't tell me what you got!"

Radd chuckled and put his paper away. "You'll just have to guess."

Rickard stomped his foot. "How can I do that?! It's not my fault you can read my mind but I can't read yours!"

He gave the elder boy a pointed look. "Rickard. You're really saying that."

The prince hesitated for a second, then narrowed his eyes and pointed at Radd. "Shut up."

The redhead sighed and turned to walk down the hall. "C'mon, Rickard. There are really only two options for me, role-wise. It's not that hard to guess."

The blunet puffed his cheeks out in irritation, trailing after his guardian. "That doesn't mean you can't tell me! Radd…!"

*Page Break*

"Let's see…" Wolf kneeled alongside the back of the couch, silently pulling a piece of paper out of someone's bag; he quietly backed up and exited the room seemingly unnoticed.

**Wolf has Scanned someone!**

"What is…this…?" He opened the slip of paper and furrowed his brow at the contents. "This is complete and utter gibberish…!"

*Page Break*

"What are you doing, Lugh?"

Lugh looked up to see Raigh standing over him. "Oh! Hello, Brother!" He looked back down at the paper in his hands. "I'm trying to see if there's anything extra to this note."

The elder twin sat down and peeked at the paper. "That's the message Roshea brought in."

He nodded. "I know. But, you never know if there might be a secret message or something put on here with, like, invisible ink or magic or something."

Raigh tapped his chin. "Now that I think about it, the handwriting looks somewhat familiar to me, but then again…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Kinda like Dad's, the way the capital letters are written, kinda like Mom's, the way the Y's and the J are written, and a lot of it is like neither of theirs."

"As if multiple people wrote it…That would explain how it can be familiar, but at the same time not. It's comprised of the handwritings of multiple people we know or don't know."

"But the big question is whether or not there's a real meaning to it all…"

*Page Break*

Laura sighed as she took a look around the room. "This could easily turn very bad very fast…" She rushed to her room to grab her staff, in case she may need to use it.

**Laura has Protected someone!**

*Page Break*

"So…"Catria leaned up close to Cain on the couch, making him lightly scoff and shake his head at her puppy-dog eyes, a smile on his face. "Are you going to tell me what you got…?"

He let out an amused breath. "Y'know, the whole point in this game is deception and NOT knowing who is who."

"I didn't say 'who' you got, I said 'what' you got," she said sweetly, batting her eyelashes. "I didn't ask about your alliance. I asked about your role."

He stared at her for a moment. "You're really trying to put the charm on to convince me to tell you?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"You're willing to risk me being a Mafia? What if you have a role that would pose a threat to me?" he asked playfully.

She feigned offence. "Would you really kill me for it?"

Cain chuckled deeply. "You've got a point there." He leaned in to Catria and whispered into her ear; she softly squealed, then quickly turned her head to face him, knocking their noses together, inciting laughter in the both of them. She leaned in to his ear and whispered to him her role.

*Page Break*

Tormod furrowed his brow in an accusing way, staring intently at a certain person. "There's something about that guy…" He took out a Fire tome and chanted a few words, sending a fireball straight into the person's back.

"Augh!"

"Crap…!" He shoved his tome back into his bag and took off down the hall to avoid being seen by anyone.

**Tormod has Roleblocked someone!**

*Page Break*

"Roy…?" Marth blinked at the lord, who was failingly trying to reach for his back. "What are you doing…?"

Roy bit his lip, trying to keep the wrong words from slipping out. He walked up to the king and simply pointed to his back.

The blunet raised an eyebrow, then walked around the younger teen, gasping at a huge burn in his clothing. "What happened to you?!"

"What do you think?!" the redhead cried, exasperated. He stuck his hands out. "How is that possible?! How the HELL do you roleblock a roleblocker?!" He quickly slapped his hands over his mouth.

Marth held his breath for a moment, looking around. He sighed, going back to inspecting the burn. "You're so lucky no one else is around. Of course, there's normally the one person who blurts out their role in public when something happens, but nevertheless…" He put a hand over the welts on Roy's skin, causing him to hiss in pain. The king winced. "Sorry. Just hold still." He closed his eyes and healed the burn with his magic. He sighed as he removed his hand. "There." He walked back around to face Roy. "I'm not doing this for you again, understand? And play by the rules. No roleblocking anyone today."

Roy opened his mouth to protest, but just sighed at Marth's stern look. "Alright, alright," he said in defeat.

The blunet nodded. "Good. Now, go on. Put a new shirt on so no one questions you."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you."

*Page Break*

"Ooo…" Xane waggled his eyebrows, watching a certain person, unbeknownst to anyone else, perform their role. "Being them would be interesting…" He stepped out of anyone's possible view and transformed into the person he was watching. "This'll be fun…" he said, looking over himself.

**Xane has Copied someone!**

*Page Break*

"Let's see…" Wolf kneeled along the back of the- wait, what? What's with the déjà vu? I mean, he's hot enough for it, but- wait- oh. It's just him. Ahem. XANE took a peek around the couch's corner and silently slid a piece of paper off of the arm when its owner wasn't watching; he quietly left the room to read his findings.

**Xane has Scanned someone!**

"Now, what've we got here?" He opened the paper and looked at the writing with confusion. "Okay, I can't read the Ancient Language that well, no matter how much people try to teach me. But I guess them trying to decipher the note proves that they're a Town…maybe?"

*Page Break*

"This is ridiculous…"

Roshea looked up from his book and over to Soren. "What's wrong?"

Sore tsked and shut his own novel. "Why does it seem like some people are taking this far too seriously?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know I'm not the only one who saw the gaping hole in the back of Roy's shirt when he came through here. Clearly, something happened. And they're being idiotic to attack each other when we don't even know if this is real."

The young knight blinked for a second, then sighed. "You can't blame some people for having a bit of fun. Well, yes, attacking each other isn't exactly the best way to go about this, but I can't really blame them. It would help to loosen a couple of people up, if you know what I mean."

The sage's eyes narrowed at the boy. "What are you trying to imply, Roshea?"

"O-oh, um, w-what I meant was…"

*Page Break*

"Oh dear…" Rhys flinched at the hole Roy had in his shirt, assuming it had something to do with being attacked. "Maybe some people are taking this too seriously…" He turned to head back to his room, where his staff was waiting for him to pick up.

**Rhys has Protected someone!**

*Page Break*

"Y'know we never finished our game."

Franz sighed at Rickard's comment. "The cards have been put away for a while now. It's not like any of us memorized our cards exactly." He winced slightly. "Tormod especially."

"Heeey," the aforementioned sage complained.

"Yeah, well, I so close to winning!" Rickard whined.

Chad scoffed. "You had, like, six or seven cards. Compared to Lugh, who only had three."

"You say that like it's a huge gap or something. I would've figured something out."

"Sure you would've."

"Well, we COULD always start another round…" Lugh offered.

"I've got nothing against it," Radd said.

"Mind if I join?" Raigh asked.

Sophia walked over to them and sat down near them. "Umm…can I…?"

Tormod cocked his head. "What, you guys and Pelleas aren't still talking?"

The girl looked back at Pelleas, who was absorbed in a book, not paying any attention to anything else around him. "He's…a bit preoccupied right now."

Franz furrowed his brow at the dark sage. "Am I the only one who noticed that something's seemed a little…off, about him recently?"

"Now that I think about it…" Raigh tapped his chin. "Yeah, something hasn't seemed right. Ever since this morning, when everything started…he just hasn't really seemed like he's all here. I mean, yeah, it happens occasionally, but this is starting to be a bit too much."

"Well, anyways," Rickard cracked his knuckles, "it's time for me to win this time!"

"Please." Tormod sneered at the little prince. "I'm gonna do SO much better than you."

"Says the guy who had half a deck last time!"

"Y'know what-"

"Oh, c'mon guys…" Lugh sighed at the pair's argument. He whispered, "At least let me enjoy this last game…in case…"

*Page Break*

"What is…?" Sue blinked at a certain person as they left the room. "Something…seems strange about them…" She took slow steps towards them, making sure they didn't notice her following them. "Let's just see what they're up to…"

**Sue is Tracking someone!**

*Page Break*

"Yeah, Marth, your plan definitely worked," Roy said sarcastically, plopping down on the couch next to the blunet, a fresh shirt on. "'Put on a new shirt on so no one questions you.' And while I went to go do that, I had to come through here, and just about everyone saw the hole and asked me what happened anyways." He gave him a cold stare. "You're such a genius."

Marth sighed and closed his book. "Roy, you DO know there's another way to go that doesn't involve cutting through here, right?"

"…You're kidding me."

"No, I'm not." He looked around at everyone's faces. "So, we're all here?"

"Seems that way," Roshea answered.

He nodded. "Good, then. Well, considering this is only the first day, it's not likely anyone's really come up with enough evidence to ask for a lynch vote."

Tormod pointed to the little blue-haired princeling next to him, head down, sulking. "I say Rickard."

Rickard's eyes widened at the fire sage. "Dude! NOT cool. At all."

Franz pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly. "Tormod, beating you at Cheater doesn't mean someone can be accused of being Mafia. Because if that was the case, everyone in this room would be accused right now."

"…You're getting all kinds of burns today…" Chad commented quietly, staring at the jaw-dropped redhead with amusement.

"Uggh…please don't bring up burns…" Roy groaned, putting his head in his hands.

Marth chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Anyways, Tormod's sulking aside, is there really anyone here we can accuse?"

"I vote No Lynch," Wolf said, leaning back into his seat, arms behind his head.

Catria and Cain both nodded. "Me too," the blunette agreed.

"No Lynch," Sophia said quietly.

"Hm?" Pelleas looked up, a dazed look in his eyes. "What is…oh, right…No Lynch."

"Did you really even have to ask?" Soren asked sharply, his eyes closed. "No Lynch."

"No Lynch." Raigh looked to his left and lightly shook his brother's shoulder, seeing as the boy was staring down at his lap, eyes wide in a 'scarred life' type of way, lost in thought. "Lugh? What's wrong?" he asked, serious concern on his face and in his voice.

"H-huh?" Lugh looked up, startled, then blinked a few times. "S-sorry. W-what's going on?"

The elder twin's brow furrowed. "Are you alright…?"

"O-oh, yeah, I'm…fine. Just fine." He looked back down. "Don't worry." He met his brother's gaze again. "It's…the vote, right?"

Raigh nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"O-oh. Alright." Lugh looked to Marth. "No Lynch."

Marth nodded. "That makes eight. 12 is the majority. I'm personally No Lynch myself, so nine."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "There're 20 of us. That would make 11 the majority, not 12. And you tell me I don't know my math."

"There's a reason for it," Roshea explained. "It's so the vote isn't tipped by one person voting for one side or another. It could easily be ten and ten down the line. It's so it doesn't feel like one person is pressured to decide the final vote. Even one more vote-swayer can erase the tension quite a bit."

"…Oh." He waved a hand. "I knew that."

"Sure you did. And No Lynch."

"No Lynch," Rhys quickly said.

Franz sighed lightly. "No Lynch. And that's the majority."

"Right." Marth stood, book in hand. "Maybe it was time we all went to bed, to see what would happen in regards to our little 'predicament'."

"Works for me!" Tormod jumped up and yawned loudly. "Night, y'all!"

As the crowd filed out of the room, Lugh was left sitting on the couch. He let out a shaky sigh. "Please let everything be alright…"

**End of Day One! Living Players Are:**

**Marth**

**Roy**

**Roshea**

**Sophia**

**Wolf**

**Lugh**

**Raigh**

**Soren**

**Chad**

**Tormod**

**Xane**

**Catria**

**Cain**

**Rickard**

**Pelleas**

**Radd**

**Rhys**

**Sue**

**Laura**

**Franz**

**Ratio is 12:6:2**

**Let the Night Phase Begin!**


	3. Day 1: Night Phase

So, lessee...

Day and Night Phases will be split as separate chapters, but I'll post them by days. So as soon as I finish Night Phase of Day 2, I'll post again.

Ummm...I can't think of anything else all that important right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fire Emblem cast or the Mafia game. Otherwise, this would be happening.

Here's your chapter.

* * *

Day 1: Night Phase

"Well, what are we doing?"

"…"

"…"

"Uhh…you two alright?"

"…I'm fine. Who's our target?"

"…Someone's been following me…"

"What?! Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be saying it otherwise."

"Who is it?"

"…It's Sue. Make sure she's taken care of."

"Right."

Sue stepped back immediately upon hearing her name. Take care of her…? This was just a game…wasn't it? Right?

Everyone in the group turned from hearing her boot scrape against the wall. One stepped forward, hand on the hilt of a sword, slowly drawing it from its sheath.

Sue stood frozen in place. This WAS just a game, wasn't it? …Wasn't it? They were just messing with her…

Each step closer the one with the sword became, the less and less she believed this was a joke. She took a step back. Too late. The blade ripped open her throat before a scream could come out. She collapsed in one big heap on the ground; the last thing she saw was the face of her killer, wiping the blood off of their sword.

*Page Break*

"What's been going on with Lugh…?" Raigh sighed, walking back to his room. "He was perfectly fine this morning, but as soon as he started decoding that note…" He stopped immediately at the sound of footsteps behind him; he reflexively moved his hand to his tome, the chant on his lips.

Then, pain. He cried out and dropped his tome, moving his hand to the searing pain running up his back.

A hand clapped over his mouth. He moved to pull it off, then stopped suddenly at a noise from behind him. Was the person holding him…sobbing? Why would…?

The hand quickly released him, pulling back as if it were yanked. Raigh started turning back to see who it was, but something hard contacted with the back of his head. After that, darkness, pain…he tried crying out, then…nothing.

*Page Break*

Lugh stepped back at the sight of his twin, a hand over his mouth and tears streaming down his face. "B-bro…th-ther…" He shut his eyes and bolted down the hallway, towards his room. "Th-this can't…n-no…"

*Page Break*

"Haah…" A certain person stretched their arms, walking down the hall. "Finally, I can go to sle- Wuh?" They quickly turned around to find a blade connect with their face. The attacker ran, assuming the job was done; in the shadows, however, someone emerged and ran up to the victim, healing them completely.

**Night Phase: End.**


	4. Day 2: Day Phase

*Said last chapter that both phases would be posted at the same time* *Only has day phase* ...Well then...

Anyways...um...what was I going to say...? Oh, right. When a character is found dead, they'll be a description of them, along with their role. The whole point is that no one knows who's Mafia and who's Town. At the end of each Day Phase, there will be their potential and/or known alliance along with their names. The death descriptions will be more based on their roles in their respective FE games rather than the High School Setting, and they'll have some parts that are my own touch and not in the least bit official. The FE6 characters will have my preferred pairings as parents, just so you know.

Another thing. The Coroner role is going to be a lot more in-depth than it probably is in the real game, mainly because I'm a mystery nut. That and my sister has been binge-watching CSI for the past couple months.

In general, some of the roles are going to be stretched a bit, mainly to make the story more interesting than the generic sequence of events.

Disclaimer: The FE cast and Mafia game don't belong to me. Unfortunately.

Onto the story!

* * *

Day 2: Day Phase

"KYAA!"

"Catria?! What- Oh my gods…!"

"What's going on?!" Marth turned the corner of the hall only to stop dead in his tracks behind a horror-stricken Cain and sobbing Catria latched onto his arm. But that wasn't the problem.

"Marth! What's-" Chad followed right after the king and stopped right next to him, staring at the scene, before slowly walking towards the wall in a half-daze. "R-Raigh…?"

The boy was strung up on the wall, hands nailed to keep him up, with blood covering the area and floor around his body, as if he was still living and bleeding while he was hanging there…

**A/N: Just going to stop there for a second. Before anyone thinks anything, I am NOT trying to insult Christianity or anything like that. Because there's always that one person who takes something as a personal insult or something when it's not. I'm moreso referencing ****_Danganronpa _****in a sense in regards to the crucifixion of one of the victims. So don't hate me for referencing another game…please…And now the moment is ruined. Perfect.**

**Anyways…**

**Raigh has been killed by…wait, can't say.**

**Raigh**

Young Lycian shaman of Etrurian and Bernese descent. Twin brother to Lugh and like-brother to Chad. Erk and Nino's child. Outwardly snide, but with a compassionate heart underneath. Though it doesn't seem like it on the outside, he cares deeply for Lugh, Chad, and the orphanage where they were raised; if (and when) something happened to them, he'd go to the ends of the earth to exact his revenge. Is flustered by praise; teasing him about his crush on Sophia gives an even more amusing effect. Is recently being coached in the way of dark magic by Pelleas after Niime stopped teaching him. Would give away his own soul to master the darkness, much to the worry of his brother, though Lugh doesn't understand it's all in order to protect him.

Role: Vengeful Sibling – If Lugh and/or Chad is killed, becomes an independent and wins by killing all those who killed the sibling(s). Kills during the day.

Roy stepped up next to the king. He slightly shook his head. "I seriously feel such an insulting joke coming on right now."

Marth gave him his 'Are you crazy?!' look. "Now is SO not the time for that." He ran a hand through his hair. "This can't be happening."

"But this is just a game…right? Right? Someone just…put a fake Raigh up there to make us think he was killed as part of the game…"

"…I don't think this is a game anymore, Roy….Get my camera out of my room."

"What, you plan on playing CSI or something?"

"Not play. We need to figure out what happened here." He walked forward as the redhead left. "Cain, grab Chad. He can't touch him. Not yet."

Cain recovered from the sight of the shaman enough to nod to the king and remove Catria from his arm; he lightly grasped Chad's arms as he walked by, keeping him from moving any closer to Raigh.

"What are you…?! Let me go!" Chad struggled to get out of the knight's grip, prompting the elder teen to further restrain him. "I have to…!"

"He's dead!" The redhead snapped. "There's nothing you can do."

The word 'dead' struck the boy like the flat of a sword to the face; he stopped struggling, just silently staring up at the body of his dead like-brother.

"Oh…my gods…" As the others filed into the hall, most if not all were as still as those already present. Roshea stepped up to Marth, staring at the scene. "How long has he been like this…?"

"That's what I plan on finding out," the blunet answered. He took the camera from Roy as the younger teen quickly walked up to him. He powered it on and kneeled down to take a shot of a paper lying on the ground before picking it up.

"…I feel such an insulting joke coming on right now…" Tormod said quietly.

Franz scoffed and shook his head. "There is something seriously wrong with you sometimes, Tormod…"

Marth carefully opened the paper and read over the contents; he shot up in a panic, eyes wide. "Someone find Lugh, now!"

Chad's eyes widened; he broke out of Cain's grip and ran for Lugh's room, just about running over Rhys as he passed the corner.

Rickard looked between Rhys and Marth. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

The king handed Roy his camera as he passed him. "Makes sure no one touches anything," he told the lordling. He ran past the group in pursuit of Chad. "That was his role sheet. He's a Vengeful Sibling."

"I don't even know what that means!" the younger brother cried.

"Oh no…" Radd rubbed his eyes. "There's Sibling and Vengeful Sibling. If Raigh's one of them, that makes Lugh one. And he's way too kind to be Vengeful. Meaning…"

The little prince jerked his head to face the younger boy. "Meaning…what?!"

"When one Sibling dies…the other…kills himself," Sophia finished quietly, her voice shaking.

"What?!"

"G-Guys…" Laura took a look at the group. "Where's Sue…?"

"Oh, no…!" Catria took off down the left side of the hall. "I'm going to look for her!"

"Hey, wait!" Cain cried, chasing after her. "I'm going with you!"

"Don't touch her if you find out…!" Roy started calling to them, but stopped, unable to finish saying 'if you find out she's dead'.

"We won't!"

*Page Break*

"Lugh?!" Marth stopped in the mage's doorway to see him lying on his bed, motionless. Chad was kneeling on the bed, shaking the younger teen in a vain attempt to wake him.

"Lugh! Lugh!" The thief shook him one last time, but to no avail – the boy was dead. He put his forehead on his still chest. "You can't…die…not you, too…Lugh…"

**Lugh has…committed suicide.**

**Lugh**

Young Lycian mage of Etrurian and Bernese descent. Twin brother to Raigh and like-brother to Chad. Erk and Nino's child. Usually happy and optimistic, but has a grim view of reality. Wouldn't be able to stand losing someone else he cares about, especially Raigh or Chad. Learned magic to protect those he cares about. A skilled fire-bender. Looks up to Hugh as an elder brother, not knowing they are related. Always worries about Raigh and his attempts to master dark magic.

Role: Sibling – If Raigh and/or Chad is killed, commits suicide in the morning.

Marth stepped up to the dead boy and lightly grasped his right wrist, tracing his thumb over a thick cut at its base. "It's so deep...he would have bled out in only a couple of minutes," he said quietly, releasing his hand.

Rhys stood in the doorway to the bedroom, staff clutched tightly in his hands. "I-I'm sorry...I had found him and was going to tell you, but you both ran off, and Raigh...so..."

Chad's head shot up to face the bishop, rage burning in his eyes. "Then why didn't you try doing anything to help him?! You're a priest, for the gods' sakes!"

The ginger's eyes widened, and he took a step back. "H-He was already dead by the time I found him! I couldn't have done anything for him!"

"That doesn't mean-"

"Chad," Marth said sternly, quieting the boy, who turned to him. His expression softened; his voice became that of a parent sympathizing with a child. "Please. I know how you feel. Every day, I'm always worried my own brother will suffer the same fate as yours. You love him. I know that. But...there isn't anything we can do. Please, understand." He placed a gentle hand on the brunet's shoulder. "I'll find out what happened here, and who did this. I promise."

He looked back down at Lugh's limp body, clenching a fist so hard his nails dug into his palm, blood dripping onto the sheets. "The person who did this…" His voice had turned into that of a demon; his eyes now had a fierce burning fury to them, as if all traces of the weeping child once inside had disappeared. "The one who caused this to happen…I don't care who it is; they're dead!" He stormed out of the room; Rhys quickly stepped aside, lest he almost be run over. Again.

Marth sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at the child in the bed. "…He seems, peaceful. Smiling. As if he was perfectly content with his fate…" He let out a short breath. "I…know how that could feel. But that doesn't change the fact of what's happened."

Rhys looked down. "I-I…I'm sorry."

"You've no fault in this. Dead is dead. We can't change that. But…the least we can do is find Raigh's killer, and bring the twins justice."

"Yes…"

The blunet looked down and spotted the corner of a book sticking out from under the bed. He pulled it out to find it was Lugh's Bolganone tome; he flipped through it, where a sheet of paper fell out. The paper was revealed to be his role sheet, but with some writing in the mage's script added. He sighed. "Sibling…He was definitely one, through and through. …'I don't understand why this is happening. Why must they play these games with us? It's as if we aren't even human to them…They'll do as they please, so long as they receive amusement in return. Brother has been concerned recently, too…but about what? I know it isn't the same thing as me. Could he be…? No. He wouldn't. Not…not while I'm here…Please let everything be alright…'" He sighed again as he lowered the paper. "That boy was a Town. No doubt about that. But…he was worried that Raigh was one of the Mafia. If that's the case, though…then we've either a Vigilante or a Serial Killer on the loose. I wouldn't be too surprised, either way." He sat silent for a moment, then stood. He turned to Rhys. "We need to find out just who is who here, before anyone else is needlessly killed."

"Rhys! Marth!" Xane sprinted into the doorway, stopping at the sight of Lugh. "Oh my gods…I mean, I saw Chad storming down the hall, but that still doesn't mean I was expecting-"

"Xane." Marth's voice stopped the freelancer's rambling. He took a few steps forward. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, right…" He slightly shook his head. "Sorry." He looked back up. "They've found Sue."

*Page Break*

"I had a bad feeling this was the case…"

"Marth…" Roy stood at the king's approach, camera in hand. He looked back down at the ground, where Sue's body laid. A large gash was present in her neck; the blood had seeped onto the floor from there.

**Sue has been killed.**

**Sue**

Granddaughter of the Kutolah chief of Sacae. Daughter of Rath and Lyn. Quiet, but compassionate. Grows close to Wolt, Roy, and Lilina. Wants to be treated seriously by her tribe, and not as some woman who is unable to take care of herself. An avid nature lover; spends a lot of time watching the birds and the sky, even during the war. Often debates with Wolt on the similarities and differences between ground and mounted archery, even teaching the archer to properly ride and fight. Sounds a lot like Rath and Wil, doesn't it?

Role: Tracker – Once the chosen character uses an ability, that ability, as well as who was targeted, will be learned.

Marth placed a hand on the younger teen's shoulder. "We'll figure this out, Roy. I promise you that."

"…I'll hold you to that." He held up the camera for the blunet to take back. "I already took care of Raigh. Roshea's moving him for me so I could come here…Catria and Cain found her."

"They found Raigh, too." The king took the camera and walked around to face the body, where blood on the wall corner caught his attention. He took a picture of it, then traced a finger around the area. "When you look at the blood spatter," he took a hand and made a diagonal downward slash from his left shoulder to the wall, "the cut was quick, and most likely by someone who was right-handed."

Roy furrowed his brow. "Why right?"

"Well, think about it. What feels more natural: a strike from your non-dominant side to your dominant side, or a strike from your dominant side to your non-dominant side?"

"Non-dominant to dominant. Oh, I see what you mean. If the person who did it was left-handed, the spatter would have more likely been in the other direction."

"Exactly." Marth knelt down. "Can you…?"

"Oh. Sure." The redhead joined him on the ground and moved Sue's head so he could get a clear picture of her neck.

"…It's thick. Likely by a sword, not a knife."

"Well, that definitely cuts your brother out, then." Roy quickly put his hands up in defense when the king shot a daggered glare at him. "Come on, I was kidding! Besides, Rickard's way too short for that! Right?"

Marth relaxed and sighed. "Right…"

"You don't sound so sure."

He bit the inside of his cheek. "Rickard's skilled. You can't deny that. I'm just…worried about him."

"Of course you would be. You're his brother."

"I guess…" He shook his head. "But that's enough of that right now. Let's finish up here so we can get her to autopsy and get more in-depth."

"Autopsy?" Roy's eyebrows raised comically. "There's a morgue here?"

Marth chuckled and shot him a smirk. "Come now, you told Roshea to move Raigh without even knowing that? Besides, how could there not be, if I'm here?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Mr. Coroner."

*Page Break*

"We need more information to figure this out…" Wolf sighed. "That load of gibberish from yesterday didn't tell me much of anything, other than the possibility of him being more mental than we thought-" His eyes flashed in realization. "That's it! But first…" He slowly crept into the room and slipped a piece of paper out of someone's bag, then quickly but quietly left to see his findings.

**Wolf has Scanned someone!**

"'We mustn't make any mistakes. Not with HIM around.'…Signed 'G.F.'…Godfather. Which makes them a Mafia, but not likely the Godfather…"

*Page Break*

"Damn it!" Pelleas slammed a fist into the wall of the hallway, teeth clenched. "What…is wrong with me…?!"

"Pelleas?"

He quickly turned his head to see Roshea standing a few feet away from him. He looked back down. "What…do you want?"

Roshea took a step forward. "Are you alright…?"

His head shot up in a panic. He quickly took a step back. "Don't…come near me!"

The knight blinked, then sighed. "I don't mean to sound rude, but…you're the Psychopath, aren't you?"

"I-I…" The blunet looked back down. "I don't…know what's being going on with me. I can't…focus properly. It's like…like the spirits are draining me faster than I ever believed possible." He met the younger teen's gaze. "Why…why do you ask? Are you…?"

Roshea smiled softly. "I can help you, you know. You want me to…don't you?"

Pelleas slowly straightened up, then gave a quick nod. "P-Please. I don't…know how much longer I can take this…"

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Shall we?"

*Page Break*

"This seriously can't be happening…"

Cain put an arm around Catria's shoulders, holding her close. "It'll be okay. I know it. We'll figure something out."

Catria let out a shaky breath. "And here we all thought it was a game…"

"…Yeah…Catria."

She looked up to meet his gaze. "What?"

He sat in silence for a second, staring into her eyes. Finally, he said, "You'll be fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise."

"…Really?"

He smiled lightly and nodded. "Yes."

She looked down for a second, then burst out of his grip and to her feet, her old fierceness returning. "I'm not some damsel in distress who needs protecting! I can take care of myself, I'll have you know!" She gave him a playful smirk before strutting out of the room.

Cain blinked at Catria's retreating form, then gave an amused sigh. "So close…" He looked down, the seriousness returning to his face. "I meant what I said, though." He looked back up. "I will protect you. No matter what."

**Cain has Protected- should I really even say 'someone'? We all know who it is. -Catria!**

*Page Break*

"I wanted to show you something I had noticed."

"Mm?" Marth turned to Roy, who was going through the pictures taken at each scene on the computer. "What?"

"One sec…there it is." He pointed to a picture from Raigh's scene, after the body had been taken down. "You see the words, right? 'You'll be next'. And it's smudged. I can't really tell if it was written there before or after the killer nailed Raigh up."

The king put a hand on his chin. "The writing's jagged...it's as if the writer was focusing on more than just it. And it appears to be right-handed. That cuts out a few people, as it did in regards to Sue. And another thing about Raigh's..." He motioned the lordling to follow him over to the shaman's body; he hovered his hand around over the boy's chest. "The wounds had no specific order in regards to when they were made; you can easily tell which was first, second, and so on. It's...making me wonder, is all."

Roy nodded slowly. "Maybe..." He furrowed his brow. "Did you see his back? It's completely charred."

"...Yeah." Marth lifted the boy up enough to show a large burn covering his back. "It was a controlled fire, meaning the one who at the very least started the attack was a fire magic user. A fairly powerful one."

"And there aren't that many people here who specialize in fire magic..."

Outside of the room, a certain thief was listening in on the conversation, teeth clenched in anger. "Fire…? …Tormod…"

*Page Break*

Rhys let out a shaky sigh, looking around the room. "Some people may be acting a little too heroic…they could easily end up getting killed…" He tightened his grip on his staff, determination on his face. "I'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen, then…"

**Rhys has Protected someone!**

*Page Break*

"…That's better."

"You holding up?" Wolf asked his brother, leaning against the doorframe to Pelleas' room.

Roshea let out a tired sigh, leaning back against the wall, watching the dark sage, who was asleep under the covers, a peaceful smile on his face. "I'm fine. It just…took more out of me than I expected." He looked to his brother. "Thank you for the tip, by the way." He looked back. "Now we've no more need to worry about him. …And now I can finally fulfill my real role. As a Doctor."

**The Psychopath has been cured!**

*Page Break*

"What're you thinking about?"

Soren turned his head away and tsked at the little prince who plopped down in the seat next to him. "It's none of your concern."

Rickard hesitated for a second, then sighed lightly. "Y'know, if you keep up with that loner attitude, people might really start suspecting you to be a Serial Killer or something."

"You say that as if the thought bothers me. In some versions of the game, the Serial Killer doesn't have to be killed for one side to win."

"Well, yeah, but in most cases they do." He leaned in closer. "Are you trying to imply something, Soren?"

The half-dragon growled softly and glared at the boy. "Don't be ridiculous. You can't honestly expect me to be one of the fools who blurts out who they are to anyone who will listen." He leaned back and opened his book. "After all, I've already my suspicions as to who the biggest threats are for the Town. And I assure you that they won't be continuing their little charades for long."

"Oh, reeeaaally?" The blunet leaned in even closer, making the elder prince moved back in an attempt to keep his space personal. "Care to share them at all?"

"No. Now leave me be!"

Rickard made a pouty face and jumped up out of his seat, arms crossed. "Fine. Be that way."

*Page Break*

"…Whyyyy do you have a bunch of dummies set up in a morgue?"

Marth rolled his eyes and scoffed at Roy's question. "You know, you CAN read my mind. I don't entirely see why I would have to answer that question."

"Because," Roy answered, walking up next to the blunet, "it's awkward talking to each other like that in a completely silent room in which we're the only ones in it. Talking out loud makes it less weird, so…yeah."

"Sure, whatever you say." The king drew a sword and held it for the lordling to take. "Here."

The redhead perked up at the idea of swinging a sword around and willingly took the blade. He stood in front of one of the dummies, ready to swing. "Just tell me when," he said, gripping the hilt in both hands.

"Not like that."

"Wuh?" He dropped his stance and stared at the elder teen. "I'm not allowed to slash at stuff…?"

Marth chuckled, drawing a sword for himself. "No, you will. But the whole point in this is to reenact the murder. All I need you to do is make a single, natural swing across the dummy's neck."

"Ohhh, okay." Roy lifted his arm, blade in hand, and spun, making a deep gash in the throat of the dummy. "There. That good enough for you?"

"Perfect." The king took a breath and repeated the same action, creating a similar cut at a higher angle on a different dummy. He traced a finger along the cut, looking between it and that of Roy's slash. "…Pull up the picture of Sue's wound, and rotate it so that the base of her neck is aligned with these."

"Al…right…" The lordling hesitated for a second, then did what was asked of him. "There. Why'd you want it?"

He looked between the three marks, then sighed after a moment. "I see."

"Uh…what?"

"These dummies are about the same height as Sue. You're only about…what, three inches taller than her?"

"About that, yeah. And you're like, over half a foot taller. Why?"

"Well, take a look at the three different strikes. Mine is at a steeper angle than yours, considering the height difference between us." He walked up to the computer and placed a finger on the screen, near the picture of the gash. "The angle of this one is between ours. Meaning that the killer is between our heights."

Roy nodded slowly. "I get what you mean now. And the only people who can use a sword that are between our heights are….Xane and Wolf. Everyone else is either shorter than me or too close to one of us to have made a mark at such a different angle."

"Exactly. And Wolf is left-handed. Meaning…"

"…Xane's our killer."

*Page Break*

Speaking of Xane, he saw a certain person proclaim a role, and decided that he should take that role for himself. "That's seems like something I could make good use of." He stepped out of the room and out of everyone's view to transform into the same person. "Let's see what we can do, then."

**Xane has Copied someone!**

*Page Break*

Ca- Ahem, I mean XANE watched someone run after someone else down the hallway, clearly in an angered frenzy. He gave an exaggerated sigh. "Why am I not surprised…? I may have to keep him from getting himself killed…"

**Xane has Protected someone!**

*Page Break*

"RAAADDD! Give that back!" Tormod grabbed the younger teen's arm and tackled him to the ground, sending an Elfire tome bouncing across the floor.

"Augh! C-Come on, Tormod, I was kidding!" Radd gave a pained groan and attempted to push the sage off, without much luck.

The elder redhead growled and reached for his tome. "I could set you on fire right now-"

"That really wouldn't be a very smart idea."

"Who are you to tell me that?!"

The boy gave a light smirk. "Because it'll give everyone the idea that you're a Mafia. Face it; you're really the only fire-specialist here now. Everyone will know it was you if they find me charred to bits."

Tormod hesitated for a second, then growled again and slammed the other teen's face into the ground, without much physical damage being done. He stood and grabbed his tome, stalking down the hall. "You're lucky."

Radd pushed himself off of the ground, rubbing a hand over his face and sighing. "Geez…you really can't take a joke, can you?"

*Page Break*

"Who does that guy think he is, running off with my tome? I swear, if he saw- Wuh-?!" Tormod was suddenly slammed up against the wall, a dagger pressed close to his throat. "C-Chad?! What are you-?"

"You're the one who killed him, aren't you?" The thief's voice was a low growl, like a predator one step from killing its prey; in fact, one flick of his wrist, and the fire sage would have a knife in his throat. He pressed the blade closer. "Tell me!"

"C-Calm down here, Chad. There's no need for the knife-"

"Then answer the damn question! Did you or did you not kill Raigh?!" Chad scoffed loudly. "Why do I even bother asking you? Even if you did, you'd deny it just to save yourself." He growled again. "Say your pra- Ah…" His expression became one of shock; he slowly looked down to see a sword protruding from his chest, courtesy of the person standing behind him.

The Protector quickly withdrew their sword, sending the boy to the right, leaving him to bleed out on the floor. They sighed as they flicked away the blood. "You need to be more careful, Y'know?"

Tormod shakily brought a hand to where the knife was, pulling it away to show that it had thinly cut into his throat, drawing a small amount of blood. He let out the breath he had been holding. "Y-Yeah. I know…Thanks."

"No problem." They lightly jerked their head to the left. "Come on. We can't be found standing here with a body."

He nodded hesitantly, following behind the other person, only taking a short glance back at where Chad's body laid. "Right…"

Behind the wall at the other end of the hall, Rhys let out a shaky breath as the footsteps faded away. He quickly turned the corner and ran up to the fallen boy; he knelt down and held his staff over the body, hands clenched and eyes screwed shut. "Oh, please, not again…"

Chad gradually felt the feeling return to his limbs; he slowly pushed himself onto his knees, not making eye contact with the bishop.

Rhys' body relaxed as the light from his staff diminished, relief on his face as his eyes opened. "Y-You're alright." His expression faded to one of worry, seeing as the younger teen refused to look up. "W-What's wrong?"

The thief sighed lightly, his fingers curling around the dagger on the floor. He spoke with a voice of slight – only slight – regret. "Hey, Rhys…you know the requirement of a Weak Doctor, don't you…?"

The bishop's eyes widened as realization slowly dawned on him. "Wh-"

In one swift motion, Chad swung his arm, deeply cutting open the ginger's throat, quickly killing him. He slowly stood as he wiped the blood off of both his dagger and his face. "…When a Weak Doctor successfully protects someone of a different alignment…they're killed as a result...And that's for not trying to save Lugh."

*Page Break*

"This isn't happening…"

Roy looked to Marth as he ran a hand through his hair, looking over Rhys' dead body. "That's what you said before with Raigh." He looked back to the bishop. "But this is very real…"

**Rhys has been killed…we already know who did it, even if they don't yet…by Chad.**

**Rhys**

Bishop of Crimea. Primary healer of the Greil Mercenaries. Quiet and soft-spoken. Teaches both Mist and eventually Soren how to use a staff. Has a problem with blood, especially when allies are the cause of it to one another. Is fairly close to Titania after saving her life; she's the one who recruited him into the mercenary group. He works to send money back to his parents; he's their only source of income. Peace-loving, but will do his part when it comes time to.

Role: Weak doctor – Protects a chosen character. If the character is not of the same alignment, he is killed if protection is successful. Cannot self-protect or protect the same person twice in a row.

Marth let out a shaky breath as he got to work examining the body. "Four deaths in 24 hours…I don't remember this normally happening in the game…"

"This is no longer a simple game though, Your Highness."

The two quickly turned to the new voice to see Franz leaning up against the wall and watching them intently. The king sighed. "I-I know that, but still…"

The young knight walked up to them, then kneeled down next to the body. Ignoring the elder teen's protesting stare, he reached into the bishop's pocket and pulled out the slip of paper that was his role sheet. "Weak Doctor," he said plainly as he read over the contents. "That would explain it then, wouldn't it?"

"Weak Doctor…" Marth quietly repeated. He sighed again. "Yes, you're right. There's no need for an autopsy when we know exactly who the killer is."

Both Franz and Roy gave him questioning looks. Roy eventually nodded his head in understanding. "Oh, I see."

Franz furrowed his brow at the two. "What do you see?"

"You're the one who just said that his role explained it."

"I meant in regards to how he ended up like this. He Protected someone who was of a different alliance, which lead to his death. But that doesn't quite explain who killed him, though. I mean, who can attack during the daytime?"

"…Chad," Marth answered, meeting his gaze. "I had suspected he was a Vengeful Sibling, just as Raigh was. This just proves it. And his role lets him kill during the day."

The blond nodded slowly. "I see it now. He tried killing someone, but was nearly killed by a Bodyguard instead; he's only alive now because of Rhys."

Roy nodded in agreement. "And in return for saving his life he repays him by killing him," he said bitterly, looking away. "…He's no longer the Chad I knew."

The blunet put a finger on his chin. "But the question is now…who's the Bodyguard?"

Franz mimicked his stance. "Right…It could potentially be more than one person…I know it isn't Wolf…It could be Cain, Radd, Xane if he decided to copy a Bodyguard…"

"Xane…?" The king's eyes widened in grim realization. "Of course it could be…couldn't it…?"

The cavalier cocked his head at him. "What?"

"…Gather everyone together. It's time for the vote."

*Page Break*

"Brother…What's wrong…?" Rickard gave his brother a worried look as the elder royal subconsciously turned a ring given to him by his sister around on his right ring finger, something he often did when he was stressed or concerned.

Radd sighed lightly in the seat next to him. "I'm sure we're about to find out…"

Marth bit his lip and looked around the room, seeing that everyone was present. He sighed deeply. "I want to hear everyone's suspicions before we get into the actually vote." He looked to one person in particular, sitting farther away from most people, arms crossed and eyes closed. "Chad. You first."

Chad opened his eyes to meet the blunet's gaze. "You very well know who."

"…You overheard the conversation Roy and I had in the morgue, didn't you?"

He sat up, resting his elbows on his knees and closing his eyes again. "You said that the person who attacked Raigh was a fire-specialist. There were only two here to begin with. And I know Lugh wouldn't try to kill his own twin brother, knowing it would lead to his own death. That leaves one person." He opened his eyes and pointed directly at his suspect. "…Tormod."

"Woah woah woah wait just a second here!" The aforementioned sage recoiled back at the accusation. "YOU'RE the one who tried to kill ME earlier!"

Marth's eyes hardened at the sentence; he shared a glance with both Roy and Franz before turning to Tormod. "Are you absolutely sure it was him?"

"Well, duh!" Tormod pulled down his collar to reveal the cut that was made in his neck earlier. "I'm pretty sure I would know who's pushing me up against a wall and holding a knife at my throat!"

The king looked back to the brunet. "Chad?"

"…I'm not about to deny it. I tried to kill him. So what? He killed Raigh. There's no other possibility…He'll get what he deserves."

The blunet closed his eyes and sighed lightly. "You're admitting to be a Vengeful Sibling, then…We don't know for a fact that he's the killer."

"How could you not?!" Chad jumped up out of his seat, rage in his eyes. "I know what you said! What, are you trying to keep yourself alive by not giving a definite target and hoping they all think you don't know your job?!"

Marth put up a hand to silence the boy. "You're misinterpreting what I had said earlier. I said that the person who started the attack was a fire-bender. One: that doesn't mean they're the actual killer, and two: it doesn't even tell us for an absolute fact that it was Tormod. I mean no ill-will towards those I mention, but Soren is a powerful sage all-around, meaning he could easily have the power to commit it. Also, Sophia, aren't you currently learning how to use fire magic?" he asked, turning to the girl.

Sophia nodded hesitantly. "Yes, but…I'm not too good at it quite yet, to be honest."

"Nevertheless," Pelleas started, a hand on his chin, "there's still the possibility of it being anyone but Tormod. And if it wasn't, then you would've ended up killing a potentially innocent person, Chad."

Roy turned away, arms crossed, and grumbled, "Innocent, my ass. Setting me on fire on Day One…"

Xane raised an eyebrow at the dark sage. "Are you finally all with us now, Spirit Charmer?"

The blunet sighed. "Yes, enough…I hope…"

Very few people noticed the sigh that came from Roshea. Nevertheless, he turned to Marth. "Going back to the attack earlier, what were you trying to imply exactly, anyways?" he asked.

"…Chad tried to kill Tormod," Marth started. "But, clearly it didn't work, seeing as Tormod is alive right now. Which means that someone protected him."

"I-Is that why Rhys is missing…?" Laura asked hesitantly, knuckles white against her staff.

Franz let out a short breath and leaned back into the couch, arms crossed. "Not missing…Dead."

Everyone save for Chad, Marth, Roy, and Franz gave a unified gasp, some more horrified and/or anguished than others.

Catria put a hand over her mouth and looked down. "Y-You're not serious…"

The blond cavalier looked to Chad. "A Bodyguard nearly killed Chad Protecting Tormod. Rhys then stepped in and saved Chad. But, unbeknownst to him, he and Chad were of two different alliances and, as per his role of Weak Doctor, he was killed because of it. Isn't that right, Chad?"

Chad's bravado dropped, and his stood staring at the other teen, dumbstruck. "How…did you…?"

He pointed a thumb towards Marth and Roy. "I was with them when they examined the body. It was just the way Rhys was lying that gave it away. Well, that and the original suspicion that you were another Vengeful Sibling."

"…So you're basically saying that Chad is the one to vote for," Soren said bluntly, shutting his book.

"Not necessarily," Marth answered. "After all, so long as Tormod is still alive, he's no quarrel with the Town." He looked to the boy for confirmation. "Isn't that right?"

The thief hesitated for a second before nodding. "Basically."

"Oh, thanks," Tormod said sarcastically, glaring at the king. "Glad to see you support me living just to protect yourselves."

If the situation weren't so grim, the blunet would've chuckled at his words. "There's someone else I'm more concerned with, nevertheless." He turned his head to face his suspect. "Xane."

Xane blinked for a moment. "What?"

"…I know you're the one who killed Sue."

At least half of the room sat in blatant shock, some with eyes wide, others – well, namely a certain horseman – shooting glares at the freelancer.

Catria stared at him in disbelief. "You…what…?"

"Woah woah woah wait a second!" Xane jumped up out of his seat. "What makes you say that, Princey?! I-I mean…come on…"

Marth sighed. "I'd rather not explain the exact details of how I know. But I assure you that I wouldn't be making this accusation if I wasn't certain." He locked their gazes. "I want the truth, Xane."

"The truth? I had nothing to do with it, that's the truth!"

"Now…that I think about it…" Cain started, a hand on his chin, "Xane could have easily committed any murder he wanted, considering the fact that he could transform into any person he wanted just to throw the trail off of him."

"It's…possible…" Sophia agreed quietly.

"See? Exactly!" Tormod cried out. "He could've easily become me last night so I'd get blamed for Raigh's death!" He shot a look at Chad. "You owe me an apology."

Chad crossed his arms and scoffed. "Not until I know for a fact."

"Oh, come on!"

Rickard bit his lip, then looked up at Marth. "Brother…" he said quietly. "Are you sure?"

Marth looked into the little prince's eyes for a moment, then nodded purposefully. "I'm sure, Little Brother." He looked down for a second, then up at the entire group. "I've realized that the majority number from yesterday was actually incorrect, and for that I owe you," he looked to Roy at those words, "an apology and a 'You were right and I was wrong'. Majority is half plus one, rounded down at decimals. Majority is nine…I **Vote Xane**," he concluded, closing his eyes.

"W-Wait a second, Marth!" Xane said quickly. "You're not even giving me a chance to defend myself…?"

"If you're going to, do it before we reach a majority," Wolf said simply. "**Vote Xane**."

"And you're so confident…?!"

"…I know you're Mafia. That's all there is to it."

Catria gave the freelancer a determined glare. "…For Sue. **Vote Xane**."

"If Catria's sure, I'm sure," Cain said. "**Vote Xane**."

"H-Hey, guys…" Xane gave a nervous laugh. "D-Don't you all think you're being a bit hasty…?"

"Not really, no," Roy answered bluntly. "**Vote Xane**."

Franz sat silent for a moment before saying, "**Vote Xane**."

"**Vote Xane**," Tormod agreed loudly, still glaring at Chad.

Chad steadily held the fire sage's gaze, his rage returning. "…**Vote Tormod**."

"Dude! Y'know what, scratch that from before; **Un-Vote Xane**,** Vote Chad**!"

Pelleas sighed exasperatedly. "You two…Now's not the time. It's not as if you'll get a majority on one another anyways." He sighed again upon realizing that the two were paying absolutely no attention to his comment, instead glaring daggers at one another, Chad actually close to grabbing one while Tormod held his tome tight in his hands. "I don't even know why I bother sometimes…"

"Which is exactly why I've learned not to," Soren commented. "And **Vote Xane**."

"**Vote Xane**," Sophia said quickly and quietly.

"W-Wait a second!" Xane cried out, clearly desperate. "I didn't- I didn't kill anyone!"

"And what proof is there that you didn't?" Franz asked him. "Who can you get to vouch for you?"

"W-Well…" He quickly looked around to the few people who hadn't voted yet – Radd, Rickard, Pelleas, Roshea, and Laura. "C-Come on…guys…You don't really think I did this, do you…?"

Laura stared at the floor, hands ghost white against her staff. "**Vote**…**Chad**."

The freelancer stood still for a long moment, then let out a breath, then started laughing almost maniacally. "Y-You really had me worried there for a second, Laura…"

Catria blinked at the cleric. "L-Laura…? You're not going to get a majority on him…you know…"

"I…" The girl hesitated to find the right words. "I…want to…at least try…For Rhys."

"Laura…"

Roshea sighed lightly. "I'm…hesitant to vote, honestly. What if…what if we ARE wrong…? What if he really DIDN'T kill anyone, and he's a Town…?" He shook his head. "I can't…bring myself to say it. **Vote No Lynch**."

Wolf put a comforting arm around his little brother's shoulders and drew him close. "It's alright…no one's forcing you to vote."

Marth looked between each person. "That makes eight for Xane, two for Chad, one for Tormod, one for No Lynch, and four who have yet to vote."

"I-I…" Rickard gave his brother a pained and apologetic look. "I trust you, Brother, I really do," he started at almost a whisper. "But…I can't do it…I just can't…I'm sorry…**Vote No Lynch**."

"Rickard…" His smile towards his brother was small, but understanding and sympathetic. "It's fine…you don't have to do it."

"Now I see what you were saying yesterday," Radd said quietly, resting his chin on his arms and rubbing his face. "There's way too much tension the way things are now…**Vote**…" He sighed. "I'm sorry. **Vote**…**Tormod**."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Tormod's glare snapped to the myrmidon. "Oh, it's YOU. Of course it is."

"I…saw something I probably shouldn't have…I know where you stand, Tormod. And I'm not letting it pass."

Rickard gave the younger teen a look of apprehension. "Radd…?"

"Fine. Be that way. But understand the fact that if we don't reach a majority, someone's going to end up getting randomly lynched."

"You can change your vote just as easily as I can."

"Well, so long as THIS GUY," he exaggeratedly pointed towards a certain brunet thief, "is voting for me, I'm voting for him."

Chad scoffed. "Don't expect me to change it."

"Well, I'm not changing mine, then."

Marth sighed. "So…eight for Xane, two each for Chad, Tormod, and No Lynch, and Xane and Pelleas have yet to vote. Then again, since I doubt Xane's going to vote for himself, and it's likely that no one's going to change their votes…" he looked to Pelleas, "…You're the one who chooses whether the lynch will be chosen or random."

Xane quickly looked to the dark sage, close to panicking. "P-Pelleas, buddy…y-you're really not going to kill me…a-are you?" He took a step forward upon seeing that the blunet had his head in his hands, unresponsive. "P-Pelleas…? Say something, dammit!"

When Pelleas finally looked back up, his gaze towards Xane was apologetic. "…I'd rather have the lynch be chosen then random. Because if it's random, there's a very good possibility that a person we know for a fact to be Town will be killed. I'm not going to risk it…Forgive me."

"W-What…?!"

"…**Vote**…**Xane**."

"…The majority has been reached," Marth said quietly, standing from his seat, his hand on the hilt of Falchion. "Xane, you have been voted to be lynched by the Town…"

"W-Wait…Marth! You're not serious here…!" Xane quickly stepped back, away from the king, only to walk into Chad, who had already been standing up; the thief shoved him forward again, right into the king. He looked up at him, only to see a neutral expression on his face. He stepped back again. "I-I mean…this is just a game…right…?"

Marth slowly drew Falchion from its sheath. "You should have considered that when you killed Sue." He lifted the blade up, placing it directly under the redhead's chin, the tip close enough to press against his throat, preventing him from gulping. He sighed lightly. "…Godspeed, my friend." With one quick motion, he jerked his hand to the left, then swung to the right, beheading the freelancer in one single swing. "…And may the gods have their mercy on your soul."

**Xane has been successfully lynched by the Town.**

**Xane**

Divine manakete noble of Archanea. Is over 3000 years old. A master of imitation, perfectly copying image, skill, and voice. Tends to use his skills for sport rather than more important reasons. A huge prankster and flirt, but has both a caring and dark side. Cares for Tiki as a little sister, being given the title of guardian by Naga. Well, that and…nevermind. Tiki's too young to be thinking about that. Had his dragonstone sealed to save his life during the Scouring; cost Aenir her life to save his. As a result…Nergal completely and utterly despises him and, therefore, his younger sister, who had been born during the Scouring. His brush with death and the sealing of his dragonstone are what gave him the ability to imitate. Has running tensions with Wolf and Sedgar for some strange reason. Eternal Name and Title: Nayxen Cilia Sypher; Eternal Prankster.

Role: Copier – Copies and immediately uses the non-killing ability of a chosen player. If ability is killing ability, copying is ineffective.

**End of Day Two! Living Players Are:**

**Marth – Known Town**

**Roy – Most Likely Town**

**Roshea – Known Town**

**Sophia – Unknown**

**Wolf – Likely Town**

Lugh – Known Town

Raigh – Mafia (?)

**Soren – Unknown, Though Potentially Neutral**

**Chad – Known Neutral**

**Tormod – Could Fall Either Way**

Xane – Suspected Mafia

**Catria – Unknown**

**Cain – Unknown**

**Rickard – Unknown; Likely Same as Radd**

**Pelleas – Known Town**

**Radd – Unknown; Likely Same as Rickard**

Rhys – Most Likely Town

Sue – Most Likely Town

**Laura – Unknown, Though Potentially Town**

**Franz – Unknown**

**True Ratio is 9:4:2**

**Let the Night Phase Begin!**


	5. Day 2: Night Phase

Very short chapter this time, but the night phases aren't really supposed to be all that long. I'm currently working on the next day phase, so give me a little more time. Haven't really been able to get on a computer much lately...That and I have three AP tests in one week...so my brain might be dead for a little bit and I might not have the next chapter up for a while. Bear with me.

Anyways, I've been meaning to thank **Gunlord500** for always reading and reviewing, no matter how ridiculous my stories my be, and also to **Dreams in Azure** for reviewing recently too. I seriously appreciate it; it makes me more confident that what I do is actually decent sometimes. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the FE cast or the Mafia game. Otherwise, some of my pairings would be more canon.

But that's enough from me. Before the comments get longer than the chapter. Onwards!

* * *

Day 2: Night Phase

"…Do we know our target?"

"Chad?"

"…He might not our biggest threat."

"Wait, what? How could he not be?!"

"So long as he's preoccupied with Tormod, we've no reason to worry about him."

"Don't you think that's just a little harsh-"

"Stop talking."

"Whu-" SLAP! "Owww…!"

"Stop complaining. You know the target."

"Who- Ohhh. Yeah, I got it. Don't you worry."

"Good. And don't fail. Or else."

"Y-Yeah, I hear you."

*Page Break*

A certain person sighed, en route back to their room. Unknown to them, someone slowly walked up behind them, quietly speaking an incantation. Soon, the target was engulfed in flames, collapsing on the ground. They let out a low whistle at their work before taking off, hoping that nobody had smelled smoke quite yet. But, almost miraculously, the flames soon died down, and the once-human-torch slowly sat up, somehow unscathed- well…naked, but it's not like there's a probl- ah, I mean…screw it, you get the point. They looked down and, realizing they had no form of clothes on, quickly ran back to their room, hoping to avoid anyone who may have been lurking the halls at that time.

**Night Phase: End.**


	6. Day 3: Day Phase

Yay, I'm alive!

Alright...for one thing, I feel like I probably could have written some parts of this better, so I may or may not end up fixing up this chapter. Knowing me, I'll probably forget I ever considered the idea, but just in case I don't forget, here's a fair warning.

Next, I made the Alliance descriptions more in-depth by providing an explanation for the determination, and I also put what's known about their roles to hopefully make things a little less confusing. And, in case some people haven't already noticed, if the names are bolded, they're alive; if they're aren't, they're dead.

Uhh...what was I going to say? Ah, right. I'll be putting up a poll on my profile page sometime soon with the names of characters in the FE series. If (and most likely when) I'm done this story, I'm probably going to make another one of these with an at least partially different cast. So, pick up to 20 characters in the poll, or PM me a list, or characters that aren't in the poll itself because either I forgot to put them on there or...actually, yeah, that'd probably be the main reason. But:

-The characters have to be from FE6 to FE12. Sorry, no Awakening. It's not that I hated the game - in fact, I loved it - but it'd be kind of awkward having your descendants in a high school with you. Also why they unfortunately can't be from FE7 either. Sorry. Loved that game too. Most characters on the list will probably be Archanean, mainly because of me and my abundant Archanean fangirl stories, but that doesn't mean there have to be people from Archanea. Though I'd prefer if they weren't all from one world, thanks. Makes it more interesting.

-No promises on some FE6 characters because I have the English rom but have only gone through half of it, meaning that I'm only familiar with about half of the cast. Sorry 'bout that one, too.

-They have to be anywhere from the teens to the twenties in age, physically. It's again with the high school setting thing, and if they're in their twenties I could just pass them off as students who had recently graduated and are coming back for I-have-no-idea-what-reason. I'll have a few of them up, too.

-Keep in mind that the same characters won't necessarily have the same Alliance and/or Role as they did in this game. So don't expect a Coroner Marth or Cop Wolf every single time.

And...I think that's it. I'm doing this now so I have a decent set of votes by the end of the story. That way I can start a new one pretty soon afterwards.

Disclaimer: I don't own the FE cast or Mafia game. Unfortunately.

But I babbled enough. And I may have ruined the moment later on. You'll see what I mean. Onwards!

* * *

Day 3: Day Phase

"Well, this is definitely unexpected…"

"…Yeah, I know," Marth said, taking a third look around the room. "No deaths last night…why do you think that is?"

Roy shrugged. "Beats me. It could be a lot of different things. The target might have been Protected and the Mafia's the only night-killer left…it's possible."

"Or any other killer just decided not to target anyone." The blunet placed a hand on his chin. "I'm still concerned. What are we going to do today? We've two potential votes: Chad and Tormod. Who would be the one to end up on the chopping block…?"

"I guess it's whoever people feel to be the biggest threat. Once Tormod's gone, Chad's coming after us. But there's also the chance that Chad'll kill him today, which'll make our jobs a lot easier in the evening."

"…Does it not bother you at all?"

"Hm?" The lordling furrowed his brow. "What? This whole lynch thing? It's not like we really have a choice in the matter. It's either lynch them or be killed by them. Yeah, the whole idea's kind of unsettling, but it's what we have to do."

Marth slowly nodded, speaking quietly. "Yes…It's what we have to do."

*Page Break*

Laura watched Chad, who was glaring at Tormod, twirling a knife in his hand. "He's going to do it again, isn't he…?" Her grip on her staff tightened, eyes full of quiet rage. "No…I won't let him…Not again…!"

**Laura has Protected someone!**

*Page Break*

"What are you saying? You can't seriously think that!"

"What's it to you? You're not even considering what's going on here, are you?!"

Cain grunted in frustration, hands swiping through his hair. "Catria, we know exactly what Chad is. Yet you want to risk the vote on Tormod, who we don't have a definite reason for? It's ridiculous!"

"Oh, I'M ridiculous?!" Catria scoffed and took a step away from him. "Chad went after Tormod because he could very easily be the one who killed Raigh. You heard what they said yesterday. Fire magic. Tormod's the prime suspect! If he gets lynched, there's a very good chance that there will be one less Mafia, and we'll be one step closer to getting out of here! Or, even better; if he DID kill Raigh, and Chad gives either the first or last vote, he wins, and we get to leave! And you're telling me that the idea is ludicrous?! YOU'RE the crazy one here, NOT me!"

The redhead gave a long sigh. "…Alright," he started calmly, "let's say we DO vote Tormod, and we find out he's a Mafia. What then? What if Raigh was one?"

She stopped for a moment, then said, unsure, "We don't know that."

"Exactly. But what if? What if they're both Mafia? Then Tormod didn't kill him. And Chad will turn his focus to the Town." He stepped up to the blunette and grasped her hands. "I don't want you getting hurt."

Catria let out a short breath, then met his gaze. "…We are two completely different people, with two completely different ideals. You do what you have to do, and I'll do what I have to do. And I know what I'm doing…Trust me." She removed her hands from his and left the room, not even taking a glance behind her.

Cain ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Please let her be alright…"

*Page Break*

"Let's see what we can do here..." Wolf quietly crept up behind the couch and to someone's bag; however, the person grabbed it at the last second and pulled it away, preventing him from removing anything. He clenched his teeth and pulled back before he could be seen, seething about being unable to do his job.

**Wolf has failed to Scan someone.**

*Page Break*

"Radd…!" Rickard ran up behind the myrmidon and threw his arms around the younger boy's chest, burying his face into his shoulder. "Don't scare me like that…!" he cried, his voice muffled by clothing.

Radd's eyes widened slightly; he turned his head to see the little prince staring up at him, terror in his eyes. "How…do you know about that?"

"Just because I can't read your mind doesn't mean I can't tell when you're about to die! You scared me!"

"Rickard…" He sighed. "Don't worry so much. They don't know about me; they probably just think I was Protected by someone."

"But…what if they do find out? What if…what if someone has the thing that can kill you…? What if-"

"Rickard, you're rambling again."

"I-I…" Rickard looked away. "You know how I am," he said quietly. He looked back to the redhead. "I can't lose you. Not again."

Radd gave a small smile and turned to face the blunet completely, removing the elder boy's arms. "Hey, for the record, that happened before I came of age; I wouldn't have died back then, otherwise."

The princeling looked down and shuffled his feet. "Well, yeah…but-"

"But nothing." The myrmidon clapped his hands on the thief's shoulders, making him look back up. "I'll be fine. Trust me. I'm the one who's supposed to be protecting you, not the other way around. Besides…you've got my back if anything does happen, don't you?"

"I…" Rickard brightened up, nodding his head. "R-Right…!"

*Page Break*

"Pelleas…?"

The dark sage turned at the sound of the voice, softly smiling at its owner. "Sophia."

She sat down hesitantly, then just about threw herself into him, burying her face in his chest. "T-This can't be…h-happening…"

Pelleas blinked, then awkwardly put his arms around her and pulled her closer, taken back at first by her sudden forwardness. He sighed lightly. "You're not the only person here who's upset. You're not alone…I know how you and Raigh were. I just…can't understand this entirely. What's the point in all of this? Is it really just to kill people…? …None of this makes any sense."

Sophia's breathing eventually evened out; she calmed and dozed off against the elder teen, with him lightly rubbing her back to soothe her.

The blunet let out a quiet breath, speaking softly to himself after realizing that the shaman was already asleep. "We'll figure this out, Sophie…I know it. So…don't worry. Please."

*Page Break*

Tormod panted heavily, only barely managing to escape his pursuer. "Damn it…" he breathed. He slowly edged his way over to the hall corner, staying pressed up against the wall with his tome in his hands, and hesitantly peeked past it, then quickly jerked his head back upon seeing them right down the hall, their back turned to him. He sighed shakily, gripping his tome tighter. "Please please PLEASE work," he said quietly, the incantation on his lips. He turned the corner, hand out, and launched a fireball into his pursuer, then quickly took off in the opposite direction, straight back to where he knew most other people would be.

**Tormod has Roleblocked someone!**

*Page Break*

"So, let's get our facts straight," Marth started, meeting up with Roy, Roshea, Soren, and Franz in the morgue. "We need to figure out who we know the identities of so far, just to guarantee that we won't make the wrong decisions later on."

Roshea sighed lightly, leaning back against one of the examination tables. "And you believe every one of us is a Town. Otherwise we wouldn't be here."

"I'm surprised you're not listening to your brother," Soren said to Marth, arms crossed and eyes closed. "After all, he's busy accusing me of being a Serial Killer."

"There wouldn't be two neutral killers at the start of a single game," the young knight rebutted. He let out a short breath. "Especially since the real one has already been taken care of."

Roy raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're not talking about Xane, are you? 'Cause I'm pretty sure his sheet called him a Copier, not a Serial Killer. I mean, yeah, there were no deaths past the first night after he was killed, but still…"

"…I'm referring to Pelleas," he answered after a slight hesitation. "…He was a Psychopath."

The lordling's eyes widened, and he turned his head to face Marth; no one else showed much in the way of surprise at the revelation.

"…I knew that there was something going on with him," Soren said to lift the silence that hung over the group. "I was just unable to tell exactly what."

"And for you to say that," Franz continued, "would make you the Psychiatrist. After all, you can't have one without the other."

Roshea nodded. "Yes…though now that my job has been fulfilled, I've been allowed to take on a new role."

"He does exist, then…" Marth gave a quiet, shaky sigh, disrupting the previous conversation. "Then that solves one mystery, though I'm not too pleased with the result…"

Roy gave the king a look of concern and sadness. "Marth…"

The Daein prince raised an eyebrow. "What are you…going on about?" he asked, though he was worried with what the answer might be.

The blunet sighed again, lowering his head. "…Though his actions weren't quite his own, and he had no control over it…Pelleas…" he looked back up, his eyes regretful of his words, "…is the one who murdered Raigh."

*Page Break*

After the meeting in the morgue was adjourned, Marth was left alone with his thoughts. He ran a hand through his hair. "Just what am I going to do about all of this…?" He turned his head at the sound of the door opening, his hand instinctively reaching for the sword hilt that wasn't actually there. He sighed and shook his head upon realizing that no one was actually inside with him. "I'm getting far too skittish recently…Hm?" He took a few steps towards the door, then knelt down to pick up a folded piece of paper lying close to it. "I don't…remember anything dropping…" He carefully opened it, eyes widening slightly at its content. "Is this…?"

*Page Break*

Roshea sighed lightly, watching the remaining survivors gather into the room for the vote. "I…know I probably shouldn't be doing this, but…I won't allow them to be killed. Not in a place like this, and certainly not under these circumstances. I just hope everything's going to work out…"

**Roshea has Protected someone!**

*Page Break*

"Damn it, Tormod…" Chad hissed in pain, putting pressure on his dominant shoulder blade to make sure the bleeding from earlier had stopped. "Playing such a dirty trick to run from your fate…"

"Don't you try telling me about fate!" Tormod tried to lunge for the thief, but was somehow held back by Pelleas, though the elder teen was somewhat struggling to do so. "At least I haven't killed anybody!"

The brunet growled and shot up out of his seat, going straight for one of his daggers. "Damn LIAR! I know you're the person who murdered Raigh! I'm not about to let you get away with it! Even if I end up dead in the end…as long as you're gone before then!" He shot forward, dagger out in his right hand, but was grabbed by Wolf and pulled back away from the fire sage. However, he was grabbed by his burned shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain and instinctively snap his dagger towards the horseman, who moved aside just in time for the blade to whiz past his chest. Chad took a step away from the elder teen, quickly lowering the knife.

Pelleas finally managed to get Tormod to sit back down; he ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. "My gods…you two are utterly ridiculous!"

Chad growled softly, sheathing his dagger. "Don't try to tell me that," he spat. "The world is a cruel place, filled with those who constantly have blades against one another's throats. It's only natural for something like this to happen."

The blunet stared at him, dumbfounded. "Are you hearing yourself? You really think that the twins would want you to go mad after all of this?"

"What would you know about them?!"

"I know enough to know that this isn't what they would wish."

He sharply turned away. "Tch. Whatever."

Marth sighed from the other side of the room. "Must we really do all of this…?" he asked quietly. He sighed again. "Unless anyone here has something they wish to say that DOESN'T require bashing one another," he glared at Tormod and Chad with those words, "I think it's about time to start the vote. Majority is eight."

Chad fell back into his seat in the corner and crossed his arms, taking care not to make contact with his shoulder. "**Vote Tormod**."

Tormod scoffed and took his seat between Pelleas and Sophia, adopting the younger teen's stance. "**Vote Chad**."

Pelleas shook his head, rolled his eyes, and groaned loudly. "Okay, can I just vote for both of them?" he asked exasperatedly, pointing at both of the boys. "Because clearly that sounds like the easiest thing to do, here."

"I'm very tempted to agree with you," Wolf muttered, going back to sit with his brother. "But unfortunately, that isn't allowed. So we're both going to have to pick one or the other."

Roy leaned back in his seat and tapped his chin. "So basically the decision comes down to either the known Neutral or the apparently suspected Mafia. Fun."

"…**Vote Tormod**."

"Dude!" Tormod almost jumped back out of his seat to go for Radd, but was being held down by an increasingly pissed off Pelleas. "What gives?!"

Radd narrowed his eyes at the fire sage. "I got freakin' SET ON FIRE last night. I'm pretty sure I know where my priorities are right now." (**A/N:** **And sooo sorry to all of the fangirls who were hoping Wolf was the one from the last chapter. :)**)

"Why are you automatically assuming it's me?!"

"Who else is there to suspect? Soren? What reason would he have to use fire when there's a much more effective method to finishing me off?"

"Be careful…" Rickard warned quietly, watching his guardian with concern.

Catria leaned into Cain and whispered triumphantly, "I told you he's more dangerous."

Cain jerked his head to look at her incredulously. "You're saying this NOW of all times?" he asked her in a harsh whisper.

She gave him a smug smile, then turned back to the group. "**Vote Tormod**."

He tsked and look away from the pegasus knight. "**Vote Chad**."

Laura wrung her hands together and sighed shakily. "…**Vote Chad**…I'm not letting you get away with killing Rhys. No matter what the reason."

Chad growled. "I wonder if that's the only reason. Tormod's Mafia. What other reason would you have to vote against him than if you were Mafia yourself?"

"Don't give us that crap, Chad." Pelleas glared daggers at the brunet, as if he were expecting the younger teen to burst into flames with his look…It honestly wouldn't be too surprising if he did…I mean, in regards to Chad catching fire, not…Y'know what, I really shouldn't bother anymore. "He's not automatically Mafia just because you say he is. Your words mean little to nothing around here. Everyone knows that you're a threat. Until you get your damn revenge, you'll kill anyone who gets in the way, won't you? No matter who they are. Even those close to the ones you mean to avenge."

The thief reached back for his knives, giving the dark sage the same cold-hearted glare. "You don't. Know. Anything. About me. Or them. Stop trying to relate to anyone. I don't give a damn as to what happens to anyone else, so long as the one who started all of this is dead."

"Of course…" He gave a low, guttural growl, his eyes taking on a feral look as the spirit attached to his soul became riled up, making him close to going back to his crazed and murderous state.

Soren's eyes widened; he stood and quickly walked over to the blunet, blocking his vision from the younger teen. He cupped his face and made him look up, meeting his eyes. He softly sang a few words in the Ancient Language in a low tune; the dark sage blinked a few times, his eyes reverting to their soft, albeit slightly confused, state. The wind sage sighed lightly, a faint smile on his face. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly, releasing the other teen's face and stepping back.

Pelleas rubbed a hand over his face, shaking his head, before looking back up to the half-dragon. "Y-Yeah…I think so."

"That's good…" The prince decided to stay with him and sat down on his left so he could keep an eye on him. His eyes returned to their cold look as he glared at the one who cause the shift in the first place. "You're seriously starting to piss me off. **Vote Chad**."

The dark sage sighed one last time and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, that just gave me an answer. **Vote Chad**."

Sophia bowed her head and closed her eyes. "…**Vote**…**Tormod**." She looked up and faced her right, where Pelleas and Soren were furrowing their brows at her, and Tormod gave her his 'The hell is with you?!' look, arms outstretched. "I…want to help him find who killed Raigh. I…feel I have to do something…"

"…You EVER consider I DIDN'T do it…?" Tormod asked her petulantly, still having his arms out.

Pelleas looked back to Soren when the wind sage gripped his arm, seemingly worried about something. He turned back to the shaman. "Sophie…are you so sure about this…?"

She nodded slowly, a fierceness rarely seen in her showing in her eyes. "I'm sure."

Rickard sighed shakily. "**Vote Tormod**…I'm not letting you hurt Radd again, if you're the one who really did it…"

"Rickard…" Radd started quietly, "you don't absolutely have to vote, y'know."

The little prince looked up to the redhead, though his face didn't have too much expression. "I feel I have to…I can't just let everything happen. Besides…you would do the same thing for me."

Marth gave a tiny smile at his younger brother's determination. "That makes five each for both Chad and Tormod, and five have yet to vote: myself, Roy, Wolf, Franz, and Roshea. It is three to a majority."

Roshea looked down and lightly clenched a fist. "I…can't. I can't send someone to their death. I just can't…I'm sorry…**Vote No Lynch**."

Wolf sighed lightly. "Every man's decision to their own. No one's forcing you, as I had said yesterday, Little Brother. You don't have to apologize." He put a hand up when the younger Aurelian looked to refute. "You don't. Have to do anything you don't want to do. No matter how morally right or wrong you may think it to be."

"I…" The cavalier looked back down. "Yes…Brother."

"That's more like it…And as for the vote…" He shot a glare at his vote. "**Vote Chad**."

Franz rubbed his chin in thought (Want a beard now, don't you? ...No. You're not allowed to.). "If Radd was attacked last night by someone with fire, and no one had even noticed it…That would imply that it was specifically made so that no one WOULD notice. Which implies magic. And, as Radd said, there are much more efficient ways the prince could kill someone. Which only leaves one person…**Vote Tormod**."

Tormod rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, falling back into his seat. "Ya guys are killing me here…Literally."

"And you're not the least bit worried…?" Cain asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I am," he answered, sitting back up. "But it's not like there's any point in making a huge deal about it. It's not going to change anything."

"You were just flipping out, though…It's making you sound bipolar like Marth does when he hasn't taken his meds in a few days," Roy muttered. "Which reminds me…" He turned his head to ask the aforementioned royal about those pills when he shrunk back in a sheepish manner at the pointed glare he was being given.

Marth sighed and looked back to the entire group. He hesitated for a second. "I'm…at a bit of a crossroads when it comes to the vote. Especially…since it means that whoever I vote for is likely going to be the one who dies tonight, seeing as Roy's vote is all that would be needed to reach the majority…The question isn't so much as to who is of what alliance as it is to who deserves judgment more. Yes, Tormod could have very well played a part in Raigh's death…" he held up a hand to prevent both the fire sage and Chad from speaking, "and I made a vow I would bring whoever started the chain of events to justice, but…we don't know for a fact that it was Tormod. All we have is the suggestion of fire magic, and that isn't enough to make a conviction out of."

Roy leaned back into his seat and whispered, "It still doesn't change the fact that he attacked Radd last night…it's giving me enough reason to **Vote Tormod**."

"But," Marth continued, as no one heard what Roy had said, "what we do know for a fact is that Chad is the reason why Rhys is dead, even though it was a matter of roles. He attacked Tormod, which ended up making a Bodyguard I'm almost entirely certain was Xane nearly kill him, which made Rhys save him and therefore end up dead."

"I wouldn't have gone after Tormod in the first place if he hadn't killed Raigh," Chad rebutted, sneering.

"How. Many. Times. Do I have. To tell you?" Tormod rubbed his face and sighed loudly. "I. Didn't. Kill. Raigh!"

The brunet growled for, like, the tenth time that meeting. "Quit lying to me. I know you did it, and nothing's going to change my mind."

"Uggghh…" The fire sage slapped his forehead and groaned, falling back. "You are RIDICULOUSLY persistent. If you weren't trying to kill me, I'd actually congratulate you."

Marth sighed at the pair's argument. "I might as well make the vote simple if no one's going to listen. **Vote Chad**."

Roy quickly sat up and stared at the king. "Dude. Ya just ruined it."

"What?" He turned to the lordling, then almost immediately narrowed his eyes at him. "You. Did. Not."

"Well, maybe you guys should be listening to me!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be talking so quietly!"

"You're the one who was blabbing the whole time!"

"That doesn't mean anything! You could've just gone and talked over me like you do every other time I have something to say!"

"Well, excuuuuuuse me, Princess!"

"…You're making me very tempted to vote for you instead."

"Wha- No! Don't do that!"

"Then change your vote."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Roy."

"No."

"Roy."

"No."

"I will block you."

"I don't care!"

"You're really not going to change it."

"Neope!"

"Then we might as well just kill Tormod now."

"Wait, WHAT?!" The aforementioned sage shot up into a sitting position at the mention of his death, full of alarm.

Marth quickly waved a hand at the currently-less-annoying of the redheads, not moving his gaze. "I'm KIDDING…You're seriously going to be difficult with me."

Roy stuck his tongue out at the king. "You. Can't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do."

"Roy…"

"Don't 'Roy' me! You can't force me to change it!"

"…You really won't change it. You're still voting Tormod."

"Yeap."

"And you're going to keep the vote at a tie."

"Yeap. Don't like it, deal with it."

"You realize you could easily be the random lynch, right?"

"Why should I be worried when that's not going to happen?"

"…You SURE you're not-"

"NEEVVER!"

"Fine. Be that way." Marth stood and finally looked back to the group, most of who were staring at the pair like they were 100% crazy. Seriously. Even Pelleas. "Chad, stand up."

Chad raised an eyebrow, not changing his current position. "Why…?" His eyes widened upon hitting realization; he stuck fast to his seat, not even paying attention to his shoulder. "Wait a second! You can't make the random lynch me just because I was one of the people being voted for!"

"Okay, one: that wouldn't be the reason for me picking ANYTHING, and two: it's not even random."

"…What…?"

The blunet sighed, finally returning to seriousness. He took a folded slip of paper out of his paper and held it up. "Do you know what is on this paper?"

"No…"

"I wouldn't entirely expect you to. But, let me get straight to the point: We've a Doublevoter. And your name is on this slip."

The room had a mixture of reactions. Particularly, Tormod did a double fist pump at finally being rid of the thief, and a certain person gawked at the person in the seat next to them, knowing that they were the Doublevoter and not understanding why they would put on the paper the opposite name of who they voted for out loud. Especially when they were so adamant about killing off Tormod (I think we all know who it is).

Chad shrunk back further into the couch. "B-But…Wait! How do I know you're even telling the truth?! How do we know you're not just pretending that there's a Doublevoter voting for me so you can kill me off?!"

Cain scoffed and shook his head. "Sire would never do that. Especially since we all know he's a Town. And even if he was Mafia, I seriously doubt he would lie like that."

Marth gave a small smile. "Thank you. Besides, I can't tell you who it is, anyways. I have to inform everyone that there is a Doublevoter in order for the vote to be valid, but the whole point in a private vote is so that no one knows who it is. If I opened this slip to prove to you that your name is on here, someone would recognize the handwriting, and the Doublevoter would be at risk when they were guaranteed not to be. And I know someone would recognize it. It's the only way I even know who it is, because it wasn't personally delivered right into my hands."

Rickard gave Radd a pointed look. "And you said I ramble," he whispered. "This is Brother when he's off his meds. I don't take meds to begin with. So you can see who's worse."

Radd rolled his eyes and looked back to Marth and Chad. "Though personally I think you should probably take something for that occasional depression of yours, but whatever. It's you who'll end up going crazy, not me."

"You can't be serious!" Chad's nails dug into his palm, and his glare at the king was murderous. "I'm not about to die because of some damn vote!"

"Then get up," the blunet said simply, drawing Falchion from its sheath. "And fight. It won't be a matter of a simple vote. But understand this: you're not walking away from this alive."

The thief stood slowly, drawing out a dagger, the adrenaline already kicking in and blocking out the dull pain in his shoulder. He gave a small, but genuine, smile, the first he had given since Day 1. "Hm…Guess I'll be with the twins soon then, won't I…? …So be it. Just…take care of things for me….I'll still be holding you to the promise you made. You better keep to it…or else I'll be haunting your ass." The grip on his dagger tightened, and he quickly readied himself, shooting forward. "Let's do this!"

Marth held his sword in a defensive stance and easily reflected the younger teen's attack, pushing him back. He smirked and swung with the intent to finish the fight then and there, but Chad ducked under the slash and reversed his grip, aiming for a straight stab to the king's chest. What he wasn't expecting, however, was for the blunet to grab his arm and throw him to the ground, where his dagger nearly flew out of his hand.

Everyone else had retreated behind the square of seats and was watching the fight as if they had front row seats to the arena. Tormod shot a fist into the air and cried out, "Kick his ass, Marth!"

Pelleas rolled his eyes and slapped a hand on top of the younger teen's head, pushing him downward. "You're being far too enthusiastic about this…"

Chad quickly jumped to his feet, dagger tightly gripped in his hand, and feinted to the right in an attempt to get behind Marth, but the king was faster; he grabbed the boy's knife arm and twisted his wrist, making the thief cry out in pain and drop his knife. The blunet held the younger teen tight and held Falchion against his throat. "You're better than I originally expected. Pity this has to happen."

The brunet sighed lightly and closed his eyes. "…Finish it. Just…make it fast."

"…Godspeed." Marth swung the boy around and swung his blade, killing the thief on the spot. "And don't worry; I swear to you I will keep our promise. On my life."

**Chad has been successfully lynched by the Town.**

**Chad**

Orphaned thief of Lycia. Has an unknown heritage, though some speculate him to be Matthew or Jaffar's son. Like-brother to Lugh and Raigh. An avid artist. Kind and giving, but is easily flustered by praise and compliments. Has a dark, vengeful side. Steals to support the orphanage he hails from. After the orphanage was destroyed and the Father was killed, almost all of his energy was put into destroying Bern for what they did. Cares for Lugh and Raigh and would do what it takes to keep them safe, being their elder brother. Is often annoyed and flirted with by Cath. Reminds you a lot of Matthew and Serra, doesn't it?

Role: Vengeful Sibling (Active) – If Lugh and/or Raigh is killed, becomes an independent and wins by killing all those who killed the sibling(s). Kills during the day.

**End of Day Three! Living Players Are:**

**Marth – Known Town  
Coroner is strictly a Town Role.  
Coroner**

**Roy – Most Likely Town, And Believed So  
Is trusted by a Known Town; also has the bond, most likely revealing his Alliance.  
Roleblocker – Admitted to it, though has yet to do anything with it**

**Roshea – Known Town  
Psychiatrist is strictly a Town Role.  
Psychiatrist – Now a Doctor**

**Sophia – Unknown  
Very little is given suggesting Alliance.  
Unknown Role**

**Wolf – Likely Town  
Tipped a Known Town off as to the Psychopath's identity.  
Some Form of Cop – Unknown how accurate readings are**

Lugh – Known Town  
Left death note implying Town Alliance.  
Sibling

Raigh – Mafia (?)  
A Known Town worried about his identity, suggesting his Alliance.  
Vengeful Sibling

**Soren – Potentially Neutral, But Believed Town  
Is trusted by a Known Town and appears to favor the Town in disputes.  
Unknown Role**

Chad – Known Neutral  
Obvious reasons. Admitted to it.  
Vengeful Sibling – Active

**Tormod – Could Still Fall Either Way, But Suspected by Some as Mafia  
Was accused of attacking someone more than once, but doesn't show any real Mafia traits.  
Roleblocker**

Xane – Suspected Mafia  
Killed a Most Likely Town, though isn't 100% guaranteed.  
Copier

**Catria – Unknown  
Very little is given suggesting Alliance.  
Unknown Role – One in particular could be suggested**

**Cain – Unknown  
Very little is given suggesting Alliance.  
Some Form of Protector – One in particular could be suggested**

**Rickard – Unknown; Likely Same as Radd  
Very little is given suggesting Alliance; also has the bond.  
Unknown Role**

**Pelleas – Known Town  
Is a cured Psychopath.  
Psychopath – Cured – Now Vanilla Townie**

**Radd – Unknown, But Believed to Not be Mafia; Likely Same as Rickard  
Accuses someone of attacking him; also has the bond.  
Unknown Role – One in particular could be suggested**

Rhys – Most Likely Town  
A Mafia Weak Doctor wouldn't knowingly Protect a different Alliance unless they had a death wish.  
Weak Doctor

Sue – Most Likely Town  
Tracker is mainly Town, and was killed by a Suspected Mafia.  
Tracker

**Laura – Unknown, But Potentially Town  
Supported a Most Likely Town that was killed.  
Some Form of Protector – Unknown which form**

**Franz – Unknown, But Believed Town  
Is trusted by a Known Town and favors the Town in disputes.  
Unknown Role**

**True Ratio is 9:4:1**

**Let the Night Phase Begin!**


	7. Day 3: Night Phase

Oh my gods...two chapters two days in a row...?! What sorcery is this?!

Ahem, anyways...As per a Guest's request (Thank you for the review, by the way; made me happy on a sick day :)) I'll explain the game a bit more for them and those who read the story but are a little confused in regards to the game, though honestly I'm not the best at explaining things, so if there's anything else after this you don't understand, feel free to let me know, and I'll see if I can be of use.

Basically, there's a group of people with traitors (Mafia) among them, and the goal of the game depends on which side you're on. The Town is the innocent side; they don't know who is of what Alliance, and they have to use their abilities and deduction skills to root out the Mafia members. They win by lynching every Mafia member (and Serial Killer if there is one; I'll get more into that on a minute) while keeping as many Town members alive as possible.

The Mafia all know each other. They have to do their best at acting as Townie as possible, so they aren't lynched. The Godfather is the head Mafia with the final say in who is killed in the Night Phase. Their goal is to outnumber the Town (and, if there's a Serial Killer, kill them).

Neutrals are, naturally, on their own side and have varying win conditions, depending on their role. The most common is the Serial Killer, who kills both sides on the specified nights and must be the only player left alive at the end of the game to win. The Psychopath is a variant of that, but with the possibility of becoming a Town. Neutrals don't know who is on what side, either, just like the Town. A majority of games have the neutral as a normal Role, but with the added ability to kill; I just made single Roles (save for abilities that have to do with the characters themselves, not the game) to simplify the game. Not counting Vengeful Sibling/Lover, since they aren't neutral until they are active, the only other two neutral Roles I use are Survivor (A neutral with no abilities and has to live when either the Town or Mafia wins to win) and Lyncher (They choose certain characters - sometimes one and sometimes more - before the game starts, and if those characters are successfully lynched, they win. If even one of the chosen characters is killed otherwise, they become a Survivor).

Lynch votes happen at the end of every Day Phase. There has to be a vote every day; though the vote can be for No Lynch instead of a person, in which no one is killed. I believe I put in somewhere, but the majority needed for a vote is half of the living players plus one, rounded down when the half is a half, like 7.5 or something.

The Day Phase is when most abilities are used in at least this version, though it depends on the moderator for whether it's in the Day or at Night. Anyways, unless the ability specifically says otherwise, it's assumed that every ability can be used every day. What they do, again, depends on the specific ability. And they normally can be used only once a day, but I made a bit of an exception with Marth and Coroner Role because of me and my love for mysteries.

The Night Phase is when the kills happen. As far as I'm aware, the Mafia have to kill every night, though I honestly can't see why they wouldn't want to anyways, seeing as they have to kill a majority of the Town in order to win. It's also when any other killers (Serial Killer/Psychopath, Vigilante - a Town that can kill - , Vengeful Sibling/Lover, etc.) can also kill, unless otherwise specified like I did with the Vengeful Sibling. How often they kill is specified in their Role description.

And, finally, to answer the question directly, the Bodyguard is a Role that is a lot like the Doctor Role. The main differences are that one) it only Protects from kills, not lynches, and two) whoever tries to kill the one who is Protected is killed instead. As far as I'm aware the Bodyguard isn't allowed to Protect themselves, nor can they Protect the same person twice in a row if their ability can be used every day.

Aaaaand...I think that about covers it. If there's something I missed or if I confused you even more, let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own the FE cast or Mafia game. I wish I did for at least one of them, but that's never gonna happen.

But I've rambled on enough. Onto the chapter that most people are probably gonna hate me for later!

* * *

Day 3: Night Phase

"...Well?"

"You failed yesterday."

"How was I supposed to know he wouldn't die?!"

"But the real question is...why wasn't he killed? Was he Protected, or...?"

"It hardly matters. We've someone else that must be taken care of first, before returning to him."

"Who...are you talking about...?"

"The one person who is continually meddling with our plans and revealing us."

"You mean...Marth..."

"Take care of things. This is your last chance."

"Y-Yeah, I hear you."

"..."

*Page Break*

Marth stopped right in front of the door to his room, hand on the knob. "So you've really come to kill me...haven't you?" He laughed lightly, turning to face the person behind him, hand resting on Falchion's hilt. "Your Godfather must have a death wish for you, sending you to kill someone who they know has a weapon on them."

They paused for a second, gripping a knife in their hand tighter. "...Whoever said that I planned on dying here?"

"Even so..." The king drew his blade and pointed it towards his attacker; he smirked and took a single step forward, bringing the tip closer to their neck. "You won't survive the next 24 hours. That much I can guarantee to you...Not that you deserve the reason why I say that...Shall we?"

The attacker jumped back when Marth's sword swung dangerously close to their face. They spoke an incantation, lighting up a ring of fire around the blunet's feet, preventing him from moving. They shot forward, knife in hand, hoping that he was hindered enough to not strike back.

Marth glanced at the flames surrounding him and let out a short laugh. "Impressive. I didn't think you had it in you. And here I was assuming that you had that knife for the sole purpose of not being able to trace the murder back to you. I guess you've truly a death wish then, don't you?" He sheathed his blade, his smile fading, and looked to the blade coming close to his body. "You'll not get away with this, you know. You will all fall to those better than you, brought down by your own stupidity to defy the peace." He smiled softly again and closed his eyes. "I guess I won't be able to fulfill my promise to Chad…will I? ...It's time for that haunting, then."

The blade pierced his chest, the hilt the only thing still sticking out. And yet…he didn't seem to be in pain. If fact, the only real expression on his face was…Pity? Why…?

"Marth!"

The killer quickly jerked their head to the voice, then withdrew the knife from Marth's chest as he slumped back against the wall; they made a mad dash down the hall to put as much distance between them and the voice as possible, leaving the king to his fate.

*Page Break*

"D-Damn it…" The killer leaned back against the wall a good distance away from the murder scene and let out a shaky breath, dropping the knife and tome in both of their hands. They slid down the wall to sit on their haunches, running a hand through their hair. "Now I…get what he meant," they panted. "Roy…Roy knows exactly who I am because Marth does-…did. It'll take a miracle to keep me out of the majority tomorrow…I'm going to die…no matter what."

"I assure you that you're going to die before then."

Their eyes shot open only to have their throat slit by a hooded figure, only a familiar set of cold, glowing eyes showing under the darkness of the cowl. They ran and left the person to bleed out; they would have if someone else didn't come by and heal them before the blood loss killed them. They sighed shakily. "You…didn't have to do that."

"I…didn't?"

"I'm screwed no matter way you look at it. This was pretty pointless."

"..."

"…Whatever. We have to go. Before anyone else comes by. Just because I'm going to die doesn't mean you do too."

"Right…"

**Night Phase: End**


	8. Day 4: Day Phase

I'm finally back!

Uhh...not too much to say, really. Except...why's no one paying attention to the poll...? Fair warning, if people don't do the poll, the next set of Mafia characters will be based off of what my mom, sister, and friend voted on (most of it was actually randomly pointing to names, but still), and it'll probably end up mostly being Archanean characters. So...if you aren't a fan of them, then the poll's on my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fire Emblem cast or the Mafia party game.

Onto the story!

* * *

Day 4: Day Phase

"Brother?!"

"Rickard! Wait!"

"No…no! Let me go!"

Radd held fast to the little prince, who was struggling to break out of his grip and run for his brother, who was slumped back against the wall next to his bedroom door; Roy was somehow being eased away from the body by Wolf and Cain, the latter of whom was almost just as depressed by the discovery as the younger redhead.

**Marth has been killed.**

**Marth**

5th king of Altea. Known as the people's "Star and Savior" and second coming of Anri. Childhood friend of Roy, Lilina, Wolt, and Merric. Elder brother of Rickard and younger of Elice. Has a strong sense of duty and justice, though is somewhat naïve in his views. Can have a short and murderous temper if someone harms his loved ones physically or emotionally. Almost killed Julian at one point because of this. Is very protective of Rickard. Unknown to nearly everyone else in Archanea, he aided Roy in Elibe during his two years in hiding **(A/N:** **Don't question it; it's my version of Marth. It's how Ogier (Or Oujay, whatever you call him…did I just use double parenthesis? …Well then.) got his little sister back.)**. Saved Roy from death in their childhood, forming an eternal bond between their souls. Has very creative magic. Eternal Name and Title: Ascerae Lushian Dominec Sabre; Eternal Prince.

Role:

Coroner – Investigates dead characters to determine a list of suspects.

[Some unnamed Role that isn't really a Role] – If Roy is targeted for a non-lynch kill, there is a 50% chance that Marth will save him; if Roy is killed, the killer will be revealed to him.

"Radd! Let me go! I…I have to…!"

"Damn it, Rickard! Get a hold of yourself!" Radd spun the blunet around and slapped him, knocking him back into his senses. The elder boy put a shaky hand to his cheek and stared at the younger through wide eyes. The myrmidon sighed and put a hand to his head. "Listen, alright? You really think what you're about to do is going to change things all that much for the greater good?"

Rickard blinked at the question. "How…how could you ask me that? This is my brother we're talking about! I can't just-"

"Rickard." He sighed and leaned in to speak quietly to the princeling. "Marth wouldn't want you to use that out in the open like this. Not while most everyone can see you do it. Because then, the Mafia will know what you can do, and they'll be coming after you for it. And I know your brother sure-as-hell wouldn't want you dying because you decided to save him. Also remember that you can only use it twice, and it can't be the same person both times. They'd just go after him again, and your ability would've been wasted."

"Even…even so, it's not like anyone I use it on wouldn't be targeted again. It would apply to any of them. Does it really matter which ones?"

"I…" Radd sighed again and rubbed his eyes. "Alright…There's no way I can talk you out of it. Just…not out here, alright? Besides, there's a requirement on that sheet. You can't do anything until tomorrow, anyways."

Rickard paused for a moment, then threw his arms around the taller teen's torso and hugged him tight. "Thank you…" he whispered.

The redhead looked down at the little thief and smiled softly, then returned the embrace, resting his chin on top of his head and gently rubbing the elder boy's back. "Don't worry…everything's going to be alright in the end. I know it."

*Page Break*

"Brother…" Roshea stared down at his hands as he wrung them together in an attempt to keep them from shaking. "They really…killed Marth?"

Wolf cocked his head at his younger brother. "I don't know why you're asking me this. You're not one to usually be in disbelief of anything. Yes, you question most decisions, but you never ask about them actually happening. Did it really shake you up so much?"

"I-I just…" The young knight let out a shaky sigh. "I didn't expect him to be killed so early. He's…the Town's leader. And…it was that way because of me…"

"Don't tell me you're feeling it's your fault that he's dead." The elder Aurelian placed a hand on the younger's shoulder, making the boy meet his gaze. "They found him to be the biggest threat, and so they killed him. It has nothing to do with you vouching for him to take command. Don't feel guilty for it, because there's no reason for you to even feel guilty at all."

The younger teen looked back down at his hands. "You say that like it's easy for me or something…"

Wolf sighed and pulled his brother close, rubbing his arm. "I'm not saying you should change your way of thinking…but you can't always see everything as your fault when that's rarely ever the case. You're…kind, Roshea. Kinder than most. But…it also means you're hurt more than most…Please, be at ease. Marth wouldn't want you blaming yourself over his death."

"I…guess so…"

"We'll get who killed him. I promise you that. Don't you worry."

"Yes…"

*Page Break*

"Cain…Are you alright…?"

The cavalier turned to see Catria hesitantly walk up to him, worry on her face. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I-I…yeah, I think…" He clenched his teeth and punched the wall, leaving a deep, fist-sized indent. "Damn it…! Did they really have to…?!"

The blunette flinched slightly. "Yeah…you're not alright." She took his arms and turned his body to face her completely; she lightly wrapped her arms under his and pulled him close, resting her head on his chest. "Calm down…" she said quietly.

Cain stood still for a moment, then returned her embrace, burying his face into her hair. He let out a sigh after a couple minutes in that position, lifting his head back up. "Thank you," he said softly, smiling down at her.

She shared his smile and stood up on her toes to place a light kiss on his lips. "Better now?" She asked, pulling away.

He nodded slightly and pressed their foreheads together. "…Yeah. I think I'm good…Catria."

"Mm?"

"I've…been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

"Yesterday…why did you pick Chad in the end? You were so adamant about Tormod being the bigger threat. And yet…"

She sighed lightly. "The vote…I wrote on it not to use it unless it had to be. I wasn't really expecting it to be used…But even so…" She gave him a shy smile. "…You…kind of DID have a point before…" Her smile faded. "I'm sorry."

Cain chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Like you said, we're two different people with two different ideals. Besides….we're both pretty stubborn, aren't we?"

"Hey!" She playfully smacked the back of his head and shared another kiss with him after their laughter had subsided.

"…Catria."

"What's the seriousness back for?"

"…We're going to make it out of this. Both of us. I promise you that."

"Why're you talking like that again? I already expected us to…because I know my knight is here to protect me."

"…Always."

**Cain has Protected Catria! (As always.)**

*Page Break*

"Maybe we should get back into the original conversation we were intending to have yesterday."

Soren sighed lightly, leaning back against one of the morgue's examination tables. "Yes…though everything will be much more difficult to solve now that Marth's gone…What did you have in mind to say, Franz?"

"Not really say so much as show."

"What?" He took a piece of paper from the blond and scanned his eyes over its content, raising his eyebrows. "You've been keeping track of all of the players? This has both Alliance and Role."

"Exactly. It's quite useful, isn't it?"

"How…have you gotten all of this?"

"Let's just say I'm more…observant, than most."

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd be calling you a psychic." Soren looked back over the list. "You have most everyone's at least potential Alliance on here…Hm?" He raised his eyebrows at the cavalier. "Why did you not write your own down?"

"I had written it all in a moderator-sense, where there's no speculation based on my own Alliance and opinions. **(A/N: Yeps…The list you see at the end of every Day Phase is Franz's. ^.^)** Besides…" he smirked lightly, "you can't expect me to risk someone finding me out, can you?"

A small, playful smile rose on the wind sage's face. "And what exactly are you trying to hide from people, hm?"

Franz put a finger to his lips. "I'm afraid that's a bit of a secret."

"Becoming quite sly now, aren't we?"

"Soren?" A knock came at the door; Pelleas slowly opened the door and stuck his head inside. "I'm not…interrupting anything, am I?"

Soren and Franz shared a glance and short nod before the prince turned and spoke to the blunet. "No, it's fine. Come here; there's something I want to show you. But, no one else can know about it. Understand?"

"Al…right…"

*Page Break*

"Let's see..." Wolf crept up behind the couch and carefully slid out a slip of paper from someone's bag; he quickly exited the room without being spotted.

**Wolf has Scanned someone!**

"…Um…a list of numbers…? It goes 1 through 52…meaning it could easily be some form of code…and the only people who would really need to be using codes around here…are the Mafia….And I know the one person this is going to…"

*Page Break*

"After all of this…" Laura sighed heavily, releasing her staff to stand propped up against the couch seat; she leaned back on the floor and rested her head on the seat. "We still have so little information to go off of…"

"Yes…" Sophia laid her chin in her hands, staring down at the floor. She sighed lightly. "If only we had just a small hint…maybe…"

"You're still trying to find who killed Raigh…aren't you?"

She nodded slightly. "I…have to find them. I just have to…"

"Well, it may not be much to go on, but…"

"Hm?" The shaman looked up to see the cleric keeping her gaze fixed on the other side of the room; she followed it to see it resting on one person, who was having a seemingly important conversation with two others…Pelleas. She quickly looked back to her. "What are you…trying to say?"

"I'm not…" Laura sighed, then met Sophia's gaze. "I'm not trying to say that he DID do it, but…think about it. You admitted it yourself – he wasn't acting right the first day we were here. Then, Raigh was killed. By the end of Day 2, he seemed completely normal, as if nothing had ever been wrong."

Sophia looked down and put a hand on her chin, resting her elbow and the other arm in her lap. "…Yes…I see it now…though I'm still hesitant to believe that Pelleas…" She shook her head and let out a short breath, letting her arm drop into her lap. "I mean…he wouldn't have realized he was even doing it, but still…"

"Sophia…" The cleric leaned forward and placed a hand on the other girl's knee, causing her to look back up at her. "You know how this all is better than me. We can't trust anyone anymore…Maybe…" She looked away and withdrew her hand, her gaze not meeting anything in particular. "…maybe not even each other…"

"…Yes…"

*Page Break*

"Let's see…" Roshea ran a hand through his hair, looking over the paper his brother hand handed him, telling him to 'decode it'. "'All we need…is for a simple majority. Must we really have to take down some of those you have in mind?'…That's one script. Then in a different…'It is not up to you who lives and who dies…The final call is mine alone. Your opinion is of no concern to me.'…Hm. Clearly the first writer had issues with who the Godfather was planning on killing. But the question is…who were the targets?" His hand went back to his head, and he let out a humored breath. "Now, if only Brother had told me just who he had gotten this from…"

*Page Break*

"Roy? Roy…ROY!"

"Wuh?!" Roy snapped back to his senses when Radd roughly shook his shoulder; he quickly looked to the myrmidon. "W-What?"

"Pay attention…" Radd said softly. "You can't afford to be spacing out right now."

The elder redhead blinked once, then twice. "I-I…" He looked back down at his hands, which had Marth's ring in them, and sighed. "Y-Yeah, I know…" He looked back to the younger teen. "Has…anything happened yet…?"

"…No. We're still waiting for Tormod to show up."

"Tormod…?" Roy let the name sink in for a moment, then shot up out of his seat, eyes widening in rage. "That son of a-"

"Woah, calm down! What's wrong?"

"He…" The lordling dug his nails into his palm, letting a drop of blood fall onto the floor. "He's the reason why Marth is dead!"

"WHAT?!" The group gave a unified cry, some even jumping out of their seats at the news.

"So now you people are FINALLY listening to me!" Catria threw her hands up in exasperation, walking around to the back of the seat.

Cain gave a long sigh and rubbed his eyes. "Not now, Cat…"

"But now we KNOW that he's Mafia," she continued, leaning forward and putting her hands on the top of the couch's back. She leaned in to Cain on her right and glared at him. "Don't tell me that you don't agree at all."

"I never said that," he said, looking up and at her. "But don't you think that you're overreacting just a little?"

She pulled back and furrowed her brow in annoyance. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"It really doesn't mean anything right now," Wolf said loudly, leaning back into his seat and crossing his arms. "Who was right when doesn't change the fact of the matter now."

"Roy…" Rickard started quietly, causing the redhead to look back at him. "Are…are you sure about this…?"

"I wouldn't be saying it if I wasn't certain." Roy sighed lightly and sat down next to the princeling. "I know you want to find who killed Marth even more than I do…I know what happened. I'm asking you to trust me."

The blunet nodded. "I do."

"It took you long enough to finally blurt it out."

The entire group turned to the doorway, most shooting glares at the voice's owner, who was leaning against the doorframe, his face and voice indifferent.

Soren growled softly. "Look who finally decided to show up. And here we were defending you yesterday." His eyes narrowed. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, Tormod."

Tormod shrugged and took a few steps forward. "What is there to explain? I was just following the orders of a Godfather who clearly wanted me dead."

"Then maybe we can finally put this case to rest." Franz stood and walked to the center of the couch-square, hands behind his back. "…Tell us about Raigh, Tormod."

He stood still for a moment, staring at the cavalier. "Why would you trust me?"

"Because I know you've no more reason to lie."

"…" The fire sage sighed. "…No matter how much you guys might be accusing me, I didn't kill him."

"But how do we know that?" Rickard asked quietly. "What proof is there?"

"Because…Raigh and I were on the same side. Why would I kill him if I knew what he was?"

"What…?" Pelleas' eyes widened slightly. "Raigh was a Mafia…?"

Tormod nodded slowly. "…Yeah. So was Xane…But I'm pretty sure you already figured that one out."

Franz looked away and put a hand on his chin. "Meaning…everyone who has died other than Chad were Town." He looked to the redhead again. "Correct?"

"Y…Yeah."

The blond removed his hand to cross his arms and sighed. "…Thank you…Unless you've more you wish to say…Majority is now seven."

Wolf furrowed his brow. "What are you taking command for?"

"What?" He turned around at the question. "I-I'm not trying to! I was just…"

"Leave him be, Wolf," Soren said harshly. "If I had to nominate anyone to take over, it'd be him."

The horseman narrowed his eyes – well, eye – at first the wind sage, then the cavalier. "Then how about you explain something for me…why can't you be Scanned, Franz?"

Franz froze for a second, then looked around the room at the whispers and questioning looks he was being given. "I…"

"…It doesn't matter." All conversation ceased at Roy's words. "…Marth trusted him. So I trust him."

Rickard hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "If Brother ever believed in someone, then so do I."

"…Brother…" Roshea looked to the elder Aurelian. "You automatically assume every little thing to be so much of a threat when it rarely is."

Wolf tsked and turned his head away, closing his eyes. "I'm just being cautious. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I never said that there was."

"…Hey." During the brothers' dispute, Tormod had slowly walked up to the area where Roy, Radd, and Rickard had been sitting. The threesome looked between one another before their gazes met the redhead. He sighed quietly. "Listen…I-"

"Tormod." Roy gave a small smile. "I know…I know."

Rickard shard a similar expression. "…I don't blame you as much as you may think…Brother wouldn't, either."

The fire sage's eyes widened slightly, relief in his eyes. "…Thank you…"

"If we're finally done here…" Soren's voice broke their conversation; everyone turned to him. "I think it's time we got to what we came here for." He closed his eyes, then opened them after a few seconds. "**Vote Tormod**."

"Those eyes…" Realization dawned on Tormod's face after studying the elder sage's for a moment. "You're…!"

"**Vote Tormod**," Pelleas said abruptly, preventing him from finishing his train of thought.

Catria glared at the redhead. "**Vote Tormod**."

Cain sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Cat, I swear…" He sighed again. "**Vote Tormod**."

"**Vote Tormod**." Wolf's cautious gaze left Franz for long enough to settle on Tormod. "That makes five. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

The fire sage looked down and shrugged. "Nothing that I haven't already."

"**Vote…Pelleas**."

A few gasps came from the group; Pelleas quickly looked to his accuser in shock. "S-Sophie?!"

Sophia was looking down into her lap, wringing her hands together. "I…didn't want to believe it, but…" She met the elder – well, physically elder – teen's gaze. "…You were a Psychopath…and you killed Raigh."

"W-What…? What would give you reason to…"

"…Tormod didn't kill him. Meaning it wasn't the Mafia. You had seemed out of it on Day 1. Then you were fine by the end of Day 2…That was the main thing. Also…Soren and Roshea have seemed worried about you for some reason, especially when your sanity is put into question. That is another factor that would lead to my conclusion."

"I…" The dark sage simply blinked at her, at a loss for words.

Soren looked away. "Why…why does it matter? It wasn't as if he had done any of it intentionally…"

"You're…" Laura's eyes widened in quiet rage. "You're the real reason why Rhys is dead...!"

Catria seemed visibly upset for the first time that meeting. "Laura…"

"If Chad hadn't accused Tormod of Raigh's murder, then he would have never gone after him, and Rhys would still be alive!" She let out a shaky breath to calm herself. "…**Vote Pelleas**."

Wolf shook his head and let out a short laugh of disbelief. "We have a guaranteed Mafia, and you're worrying about this NOW?"

"Brother!" Roshea cried in alarm. "How can you be so inconsiderate right now?"

"Tch. Don't tell me that, Roshea."

Franz sighed in relief, now that the horseman's attention was no longer on him. "**Vote Tormod**…and that leaves one to a majority."

"Umm…" Tormod scratched his head. "Are people even allowed to vote for themselves…?"

"I…don't think the rules say you can't, but…why would you want to…?"

He pointed behind his shoulder. "I'd rather not force them to be the ones to decide it. So…" He turned to face the trio behind him, arms outstretched, head bowed, and eyes closed. "**Vote Myself**….Do what you will."

"Tormod…" Roy hesitantly stood, then sighed. "Come with me." He lightly grabbed the other redhead's arm and led him out of the room. "I don't have anything on me right now."

A certain person in the group watched the pair leave and muttered to themselves, "Two down, one to go…"

*Page Break*

"Before you finish it, Roy…"

Roy turned as he unsheathed his sword to find Tormod holding a piece of paper out for him to take. He placed the sheath on one of the morgue's examination tables to receive it; he opened it with one hand and furrowed his brow as he scanned his eyes over it. "What…is this…?"

"Well…you know I'm not actually allowed to say who the Mafia are. So…I wrote that. It has all Mafiosi down, even Raigh and Xane. You just have to solve the riddles."

"Really…? Wait," he shook his head and placed the paper on the table next to the sheath, "why are you doing this for us?"

Tormod shrugged. "I guess it's my way of paying for what I've been doing. But that's enough of that. It's not going to change what I did." He nodded to the sword in the lordling's hand. "Are you going to kill me, or…what?"

"Do you…really want me to?"

"Better it be you than most other people. Besides, you'll start looking pretty suspicious if we both walk out of here alive…especially when I know you're Town."

"Yes…" Roy let out a long sigh and lifted his sword. "…Thank you, Tormod…Godspeed." With one swing of his sword, he successfully spared his target from any pain as they fell to the ground, headless. "I'll take care of things. For Marth and everyone who has suffered because of the Mafia. This I swear."

**Tormod has been successfully lynched by the Town.**

**Tormod**

Fire sage of Bengion. Raised by laguz. Leader of the Laguz Emancipation Movement. Loud and optimistic. Very sensitive about his height. Utterly despises those who insult laguz and treat them as if they are lesser than beorc for any reason. Is close to Sothe, and follows him around a lot. Wants equality between beorc and laguz, and would willingly go to any lengths to do so. Can be impatient and rash, easily getting himself in trouble. Makes a lot of cheesy fire jokes (Don't tell him I told you that.).

Role: Roleblocker – Prevents a character from using their abilities.

_"__One is driven by love, and will protect the one they follow with their life._

_One wishes only for their amusement, even if those they 'care for' fall victim._

_One must have revenge; those who pain their loved ones cannot go unpunished._

_One regrets their role, as the ones they wish for the safety of are on the other side._

_One is not so kind as they appear, for they spite the crowd for their cruelty._

_One is cunning and cold-hearted; all will pay by their hands for their imperfections."_

**End of Day Four! Living Players Are:**

Marth – Known Town  
Revealed by a Mafia with no reason to lie.  
Coroner

**Roy – Known Town  
Revealed by a Mafia with no reason to lie.  
Roleblocker – Admitted to it, though has yet to do anything with it**

**Roshea – Known Town  
Psychiatrist is strictly a Town Role.  
Psychiatrist – Now a Doctor**

**Sophia – Unknown  
Very little is given suggesting Alliance.  
Unknown Role**

**Wolf – Likely Town  
Tipped a Known Town off as to the Psychopath's identity.  
Some Form of Cop – Unknown how accurate readings are**

Lugh – Known Town  
Revealed by a Mafia with no reason to lie.  
Sibling

Raigh – Known Mafia  
Revealed by a Mafia with no reason to lie.  
Vengeful Sibling

**Soren – Potentially Neutral, But Believed Town  
Is trusted by a Known Town and appears to favor the Town in disputes. Is recognized as some Alliance, but unknown which.  
Unknown Role – Is recognized as some Role, but unknown which **

Chad – Known Neutral  
Obvious reasons. Admitted to it.  
Vengeful Sibling – Active

Tormod – Known Mafia  
Obvious reasons. Admitted to it.  
Roleblocker

Xane – Known Mafia  
Revealed by a Mafia with no reason to lie.  
Copier

**Catria – Unknown  
Very little is given suggesting Alliance.  
Doublevoter – Implied, but not 100% guaranteed**

**Cain – Unknown  
Very little is given suggesting Alliance.  
Some Form of Protector – One in particular could be suggested**

**Rickard – Unknown; Likely Same as Radd  
Very little is given suggesting Alliance; also has the bond.  
Some Role involving the deceased…?**

**Pelleas – Known Town  
Is a cured Psychopath.  
Psychopath – Cured – Now Vanilla Townie**

**Radd – Likely Town; Likely Same as Rickard  
Accused a Known Mafia of attacking him; also has the bond.  
Unknown Role – One in particular could be suggested**

Rhys – Known Town  
Revealed by a Mafia with no reason to lie.  
Weak Doctor

Sue – Known Town  
Revealed by a Mafia with no reason to lie.  
Tracker

**Laura – Unknown, But Potentially Town  
Supported a Most Likely Town that was killed.  
Some Form of Protector – Unknown which form**

**Franz – Unknown, But Believed Town  
Is trusted by a Known Town and favors the Town in disputes.  
Unknown Role – Cannot be Scanned…?**

**True Ratio is 8:3:1**

**Let the Night Phase Begin!**


	9. Day 4: Night Phase

Two chapters in one update! I've been busy the past week in more ways than one...

Ummm...review? Maybe? Can't think of much else to say, really.

Disclaimer: I don't own the FE cast or the Mafia party game.

Onto the surprisingly long chapter for a Night Phase that a certain group of fangirls are probably going to hate me for. Let's-a go! (Wait a minute...)

* * *

Day 4: Night Phase

"Now what? We're down to half."

"…I've an idea as to who our Doublevoter is."

"No."

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"You're not killing them."

"Didn't I tell you before? Your words mean nothing. It isn't up to you who lives and who dies."

"…Target them, and you'll regret it."

"Getting bold, aren't we? Alright then, who were you thinking of instead, if you think you're so smart?"

"…The one who stole our conversation."

"You mean the Cop? That actually sounds like a smart idea, if you ask me."

"…Fine. But you're the one who'll have to handle it."

"I…"

"For talking back."

"…"

*Page Break*

"Damn it, Roshea…" Wolf let out a tired sigh, leaning against the doorframe to his room. "You can't just agree with someone, can you…?" He sighed again. "Then again, that's just one of the things that makes you different, isn't it? Ha…Hm?" He became fully alert at the sound of a boot clicking against the floor behind him. He slowly looked to where the sound was, then looked around when there was no one to be found. "…They really think they can kill me that easily…? Huh?" He quickly looked back to where he first had to see someone standing over him, pushing a sword into his chest. He slowly collapsed to the ground, his eyes never leaving his killer's face. "How…could I not…have noticed…you…coming…?"

The Mafia's face was expressionless as they pulled the sword from their victim's chest; they looked away and closed their eyes as they took off down the hall, away from the scene, as the horseman lay bleeding out on the floor.

*Page Break*

"You're not serious, Pelleas!"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't be saying it otherwise."

"No…I won't do it."

Pelleas sighed, his back to the one he was speaking with. "And why not?"

"Why do you want me to? It's crazy…"

"No, it's not." He let out a short laugh. "…I killed someone. He had yet to do anything wrong, Mafia or no. We don't even know why he was with them to begin with…I don't deserve to just walk away from all of this with no consequence."

"But…you didn't know what you were doing! It's not-"

"Not what? Not my fault? Ha! Spare me. Whether or not it was consciously intentional matters not. It doesn't change what I've done, nor does it excuse it."

"Pelleas…"

"…Please. I asked this of you for a reason."

"But…"

"Please." Pelleas finally turned around to face the other person. "I want you to kill me." He blinked for a second, then looked down and put a hand to his head. "…Gods…the déjà vu…"

"If you really want to die so badly…then why don't you let the Mafia do it?"

The dark sage sighed and looked back up. "Why would I want them to decide when I die when I could do it myself? At least I won't just be a pawn in their games." He stood still for a second, then slapped his forehead. "…And…I just did it again."

"Could you at least think rationally for a second here? If the Mafia tried to kill you, then that would imply that either Sophia or Laura is involved with them. Maybe even both. Because they wouldn't go after a cured Psychopath otherwise. Do you not care what happens to the rest of us?"

"If that was the case, they would have already killed me. Which means either they're both Town or they're holding back to avoid any kind of suspicion. Face it: the only way I'm dying anytime soon is if it's by your hands."

"I…"

"Please."

"…Fine…Be that way. I don't care what happens to you anyways!"

Pelleas hesitated for a second, looking into the eyes of the one he was asking to kill him. "…I'm sorry," he said quietly, "for doing this to you."

The other person stopped right in front of him, the hand tightly gripping their sword shaking and tears brimming in their eyes. They shut their eyes and turned their head away as they swung their blade, almost instantly killing their target. They quickly turned and ran down the hall as the life left the dark sage's eyes.

**Night Phase: End.**


	10. Day 5: Day Phase

I'm finally back! After, like...two weeks or something...Well, that's what happens when you have four projects at the end of the year for one class. It kills you. Also, because of that...I've kind of been out of it with my writing, so...this could probably be better.

Also, you've probably noticed that out of all of the characters, Pelleas and Soren are probably the two who are the most OOC. Oh, and kind of Franz and Marth. But definitely Pelleas. Just more of me and technically my fangirling. Don't mind me.

...Since I've noticed that nobody pays attention to the poll, do you not want another one...? Am I just that bad at writing or something...? ...Well, for the few people who actually care, the final cast will probably be determined with the way it is now. Unless people decide to start voting or something...

Disclaimer: I don't own the FE cast or Mafia game.

R&amp;R, and let's get to the story.

* * *

Day 5: Day Phase

"Brother…?!" Roshea dropped to his knees in front of his brother's corpse, eyes full of disbelief and terror. "No…"

**Wolf has been killed.**

**Wolf**

"Dark Rider" of Aurelis. Captain of the Wolfguard and Hardin's right-hand man. Twin brother to Alexis and elder to Roshea. Serious and prideful; his loyalty is absolute. Can be hot-headed and short-tempered if you say the wrong thing…which can easily lead to you getting punched in the face. His honor still stands, however. Was a slave for 12 years, since his birth, which is the longest time out of him and his brothers. Was named Wolf for…well, not pretty reasons **(A/N: It's Wolf; expect him to be badass as anything, even as a baby.)**. Closer to Sedgar than he is to the others, maybe even Roshea. Though it seems as if Hardin is the only one his life and loyalty are for, he fights for more reasons, some much more personal than others, than people assume. He and Xane have running tensions between one another. Enjoys a good challenge. Eternal Name and Title: Ricshe Amad Mitis; Eternal Loyalty.

Role: Cop – Receives hints as to a chosen character's Alliance/Role.

"Roshea…" Rickard walked slowly up to the cavalier; he knelt down and placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"The…last things we ever said to one another…were part of an argument…" He slammed a fist into the ground, tears springing from his eyes. "Damn it!"

The princeling's eyes widened slightly as he removed his hand; no one had ever heard any form of curse come from the young knight's mouth before. "R-Roshea…?"

"Why…why did he always play the hero, knowing he could have very well ended up being killed for it…?!"

"…Because that's just the way elder brothers always are."

Roshea stopped for a moment, then slowly turned his head to face the elder teen's. "W-What…?"

Rickard gave a small smile. "Elder brothers are always trying to protect their younger, even if it comes at the cost of their own lives…That's just how it's always been."

He looked back towards where Wolf's body was and pondered the blunet's words. "…My brothers, not just him…they've always tried to keep me away from the world's cruelty. They never wanted me to be hurt by it. And yet…here I am, all alone, with one brother dead and the others where I'll likely never see them again…"

"Hey…don't be like that, Roshea." The little princeling moved around so that the two of them could see one another's face clearly. "Have a little more faith; we'll get out of this. Alright?"

"I…" The cavalier's face brightened up after a few moments; he nodded purposefully. "Right."

*Page Break*

"Prince Soren…?"

"…Stop calling me that, Franz. You know how much I hate it…"

"I…I'm sorry. For that, and…this."

Soren looked away from where he had, his hands curled tightly into fists. "Why…" he started quietly. "Why did he make me do it…?"

Franz looked down at who the wind sage had been referring to; Pelleas laid in the middle of the hallway, having bled out from a gash in his chest.

**Pelleas has been killed…apparently by Soren.**

**Pelleas**

Once thought to be prince of Daein. A powerful, but somewhat mental, Spirit Charmer. Can slip between sane and insane at the slightest shift in magical and spiritual currents. When sane, charming and somewhat flirtatious but often keeps away from large crowds when possible. When insane…well, insane. Rage is ever only focused on one person or thing at a time. Pretended to be Daein's heir at Soren's request and to awaken Yune. Believed Ashera's judgment would happen no matter what course of action was taken; he purposefully pretended to be a weak ruler and signed the blood pact with Bengion to awaken Yune, seeing as no one would willingly sing the Galdr of Release. Commands both dark and thunder magic at once. Has recently started teaching Raigh, though under the boy's father's cautious, watchful eye. Eternal Name and Title: Rikeo Ishe Umbria; Eternal Psychopath.

Role: Psychopath (Cured) – Independent; kills every night; must be the last person standing to win. Can be cured to a Vanilla Townie by a Psychiatrist.

"Damn it, Pelleas…always feeling guilty when it's not your fault…why did I let you talk me into this…?"

Franz sighed lightly. "Because he knew you were the one he could most easily convince, considering how long you two have known each other. Besides…you're the only person not a part of the Mafia who COULD do it."

"But that doesn't mean…" Soren gave one final sigh and turned his back to the scene, eyes closed. "…Forget it," he said, walking away and shaking his head. "It doesn't matter anymore."

The blond cavalier watched the wind sage leave; he ran a hand through his hair and let out a short breath. "You must be careful with what you say and who you say it to, Prince…or you could easily be spelling out your own execution order."

*Page Break*

"With all of this happening…" Laura tightly gripped her staff, her nails digging into the handle. "…If anyone is going to live through this…I'll make sure it's them."

**Laura has Protected someone!**

*Page Break*

"'One wishes only for their amusement'…That could easily be Xane…but then again, he could be the one wanting revenge…No, that doesn't fit as much…But then what's this 'cunning and cold-hearted' thing…? UGH!" Roy groaned loudly and fell back against a chair in the morgue, hands in his hair, with the paper from Tormod between two fingers. "Marth, where are you when I need you…?! Oh wait. You're DEAD. You're just going and getting yourself killed when you're supposed to still be here, ALIVE!" He sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair, letting the other drop into his lap. "Gods…I'm picking up his bipolar…"

The door slowly creaked open; the lordling jumped up from his seat and let the paper fall to the floor, his hand instinctively moving for the hilt of his sword.

A certain little blue-haired lord peaked into the morgue, then quickly opened the door to reveal his presence to the redhead before he ended up with a sword through his chest.

Roy hesitated for a second upon seeing the boy's face; he sighed and re-sheathed his sword. "Gods, Rickard, don't sneak up on me like that."

"I…" Rickard looked down and wrung his hands together. "I'm sorry."

The lordling sighed again. "It's fine…what's up?"

"I…" He looked back up after a few moments. "I want to see my brother's body."

"…What?"

"Trust me…Please."

Roy looked into the princeling's eyes and, seeing no hint of malice or dark intention, sighed (again…déjà vu…) lightly and walked over to the refrigerators, opening one on the second-to-bottom row. He turned to face him and slowly waved him over.

The blunet hesitantly joined the redhead and looked down as the cover was removed enough to show Marth's ghost-pale face and chest, the fatal wound from Tormod clear and slightly off-set from his heart. "He looks…more peaceful than I expected him to," he said quietly, his eyes scanning over his elder brother's body, as if this were the last time he would get to see him. But that wasn't what he had in mind.

"…Yes…it's as if he knew Tormod would give us the key to winning or something…" The lordling's eyes moved from the king to the prince; they widened in alarm as his hand moved for his sword, seeing the boy pull a dagger from his belt into his right hand. "What are you doing?!"

"…I said to trust me," was all the little thief had to say. He winced as the blade cut deeply into his left palm; he allowed the blood to pool before squeezing it out over his brother's chest in the shape of a magic circle he had seen before in an old book Marth had once convinced him to start reading. He then went around the edges of the circle, spelling out, in an old, unknown language, the name: 'Marth Ascerae Lowell'. He shakily took a step back once he was finished, one hand moving to his head and the other moving to steady himself. He leaned against the refrigerators and closed his eyes, trying to prevent himself from passing out due to the blood loss.

The blood on Marth's chest glowed for a few seconds, then faded and disappeared, the gash stitching up along with it. Then…his eyes slowly opened. He hesitantly sat up and held a hand in front of his face, blinking at it as the color returned to his skin. "…My gods…" was the first thing he had to say, in an awed whisper.

"…My gods is right…" Roy agreed, in the same tone. "Where did you learn how to do that- Rickard?!" He moved around the slab to reach for the younger blunet as he collapsed to the ground, the blood loss taking its toll. "Hey!" the lordling said loudly, shaking him slightly. "Rickard! Wake up!"

"Rickard!" Radd ran into the doorway almost as soon as the elder teen collapsed. "My gods, Rickard…" He rushed up to him and tightly pressed the heel of his hand against the cut on the princeling's hand as he went into the pack on his waist to retrieve a roll of gauze and wrap it around his hand.

"…He's not dead, is he?" Roy asked tentatively, watching the myrmidon at his work.

The younger redhead stopped for a moment to give the elder a hard, pointed look, before rolling his eyes and giving an exasperated sigh as he continued. "Common sense, Roy. Would I really be doing this if he were dead?"

"He's probably buzzed from the bond just now turning back on." Marth watched his brother's breathing steady, then gave a small smile and moved a hand to push a few stray locks out of the boy's face. "Brother…"

"Um…Marth?"

"…Yes, Roy?"

"You…do realize that you're naked right now…right?"

A light blush creeped up on the king's face as he closed his eyes and pulled the cover further up his body (SQUEEEEEE ^.^ …ahem.). "Oh, trust me…I am very well aware."

**Marth has been Revived by Rickard! …And Rickard can no longer participate today.**

*Page Break*

Roshea sighed shakily, wringing his hands together. "So many deaths…Brother…" He looked up from his lap to see a certain someone being carried to their room, passed out (yeeah…we all know it's Rickard). "What…happened to him…?" His nails dug into his hands when a certain thought came to him. "Was he…attacked? Or worse…? …No. I won't let him die…even if Radd's still watching over him…"

**Roshea has Protected…Rickard!**

*Page Break*

"Marth?!"

"Sire…?! You're alive?!"

"There's no way…"

"Who's the Reviver, then?"

"Hey…calm down…" Marth sighed at all of the questions and concerns being thrown his way. "If you all won't stop badgering me, I won't say anything."

The room immediately grew quiet as everyone took their seats and waited for what the king had to say.

"…That's better."

"Where's…Rickard?" Catria asked tentatively, looking around for the princeling. A thought occurred to her; her head snapped back to the blunet. "He's not…?!"

"No, no, he's not dead. He's just…tired, basically."

"Meaning he's the Reviver, then…isn't he?" Franz said softly, staring at the elder teen.

Marth sighed after a moment. "I'm not going to be able to hide it. Yes, he is – or, rather, was. I don't see why he would still be considered one, considering the effect using it only once has had on his body."

Radd leaned back in his seat and put a hand on his chin. "Then that narrows down the list of suspects…right? Now what?"

"…I have a question for Franz."

The blond looked to Roshea, who had spoken quietly and was now looking down into his lap and wringing his hands together (Seems to be doing that a lot lately…hasn't he?). "What do you want to know?"

"I…want to know why Brother said yesterday that you couldn't be Scanned. I have to know…if it's a reason that makes his reveal and his death mean something."

"I…I can't tell you that."

Roshea looked up to the other cavalier; his hands clenched tighter together at the words. "Why can't you…?!"

Franz looked down and away, no longer meeting his gaze. "I can't tell you why. I just can't."

"…Brother reveals that you can't be Scanned while also revealing himself to be the Cop. And then…he's killed. But is his Role the only reason…?"

"What…?!" He snapped his head back, eyes slightly widened. "What are you trying to imply…?!"

"…What is your Role? …Because as far as I'm aware, the only ones with scan shields are Neutrals and the Godfather."

"Wait a minute, Roshea." Marth ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I've already been briefed of the general situation, but let me get this straight: You're accusing Franz, a Town sympathizer, of being the Godfather, of all Mafia? Why would he be throwing his own followers under the bus? He's condemned both Xane and Tormod."

"…'One is cunning and cold-hearted; all will pay by their hands for their imperfections'," Roy quoted, the paper from Tormod in his hand. "…I don't think that the Godfather is too concerned about keeping those who don't properly do their job alive…especially since they knew Tormod would end up being voted the next day after he went after you."

"That isn't the only thing…" Roshea continued, looking to the king. "Wolf…had given me what he had taken yesterday. There was a member of the Mafia who was in disagreement with the Godfather on who to kill…They didn't care about any of the others' opinions. They were…unpleasant, about it. It furthers the 'cold-hearted' argument."

"…That would be the person who 'regrets their role' then…'One regrets their role, as the ones they wish for the safety of are on the other side'. A traitor, maybe?"

"I doubt that," Soren said harshly. "There're rarely ever any traitors in the game…But going back to the initial accusation…" He shot a glare at Franz. "Smart, cunning, and with a scan shield…fits the profile of Godfather, doesn't it?"

"I'm not…!" Franz jumped up out of his seat. "I'm not the Godfather!"

"Which is exactly what you want us to believe."

"You…you're only doing this because I know who you are, aren't you?"

The wind sage growled softly. "**Vote Franz**."

"…I'll take that as a yes…"

"…**Vote Franz**." Roshea looked down and sighed shakily. "I'm…maybe even more certain now…I'm not making assumptions. I'm just using the facts to create a justifiable accusation…"

Marth looked between the two who had already voted. "How can you two be so sure about all of this? After everything that's happened…you're so sure that he's a Mafioso?"

"Marth…" Roy bit his lip at the bewildered expression that the blunet was giving him. "Maybe…maybe they're right. Everything points towards him…"

"Roy…?! Even…you…"

"…I'm sorry. **Vote Franz**."

"Sire…" Cain started. "Why are you defending him so much…?"

The king turned to the knight. "Because I know he's no Mafia, that's why. We're going towards a mis-lynch…why don't any of you believe me…?"

Catria looked down. "Whenever there's a scan shield…it's in the case of being Scanned as a Town when you're not, not being unable to be Scanned altogether."

"Thank you, Catria. You see my point?"

"But…it's already been proven that there are variations of Roles in this game, like the Vengeful Siblings killing during the day…so we can't really go off of that, can we…?"

"C-Catria…?"

She pondered her choices for a moment, then sighed. "The odds are too much against him…**Vote Franz**."

"Maybe we should try this again." Soren narrowed his eyes at Franz. "What is your Role, and why can't you be Scanned?"

"How many times do I have to have to say it?!" The blond said exasperatedly, swiping a hand through his hair. "I can't tell you why I can't be Scanned!"

"Why can't you tell us?" Radd asked calmly. "Is it because you don't know why, or you're not allowed to tell us why? …Or are you just refusing to say why?"

He sighed. "I'm not allowed to. Otherwise I would. But that's as far as I can go. I can't say anything better than that. Not unless…" He shook his head. "No. I can't say anything farther."

Sophia tapped her chin. "So you have a Role that gives you a scan shield, but you're not allowed to say what your Role is. Correct?"

"Exactly!"

"So…I'm assuming you can tell us if we can guess the Role because there would be no more reason to keep it under wraps afterwards. Am I following this right?"

The cavalier blinked at her. "That's…exactly it."

"So…basically you're saying that we have to play 'Guess the Role'." Cain sighed and rubbed his face. "The only Roles I can think of that would, for any reason, have a scan shield are Neutral Roles and the Godfather. And technically Miller." He sighed again. "I'm sorry, I just can't bring myself to believe that this is a thing. **Vote Franz**."

"That makes five votes." Roy looked between Franz and Marth. "There're ten of us here, since I'm pretty sure Rickard doesn't count, and majority would be six either way. Meaning one of you guys," his gaze went between Marth, Radd, Sophia, and Laura, "needs to cast your vote. Or else we'll be stuck with a random lynch, and I already know that that's not going to turn out all that well for the Town."

"Damn it…" Marth growled softly and stared at a clenched fist. "You're making a mistake here…he's not Mafia. I just know he's not."

"Your Highness…" Laura gripped her staff tightly in her hands. "You've…missed a lot since you've been…dead. We can't really trust anyone anymore for who we think they are. It just doesn't…work like that anymore…"

"Why do you guys keep saying I'm the Godfather…?" Franz shook his head and stared at the group in disbelief. "This is crazy…"

"Franz…now you're getting me suspicious." Radd leaned forward and resting his elbows on his legs. "You keep saying that you're not the Godfather…yet people accuse you of just being Mafia more than specifically the Godfather. So why do you keep being so specific?"

"I…You're not automatically assuming that based off of the scan shield…?"

"Why? Do you want me to assume that?"

"N-No! But I just thought…"

"…There's too much suspicion…Sorry…**Vote**…**Franz**."

"And that's a majority." Roy looked to Marth. "Are you going to do it, or am I going to have to?"

"I…" Marth sighed and slowly stood. "I'll…do it…though I'm still saying that we're wrong about this…"

"Y-Your Highness…" Franz took a step back. "You're not really…"

"I…I'm sorry, Franz…so sorry…" Marth stepped towards the blond, Falchion drawn; every two steps forward he took, the younger teen took a step back. "Don't…think I want to do this…"

The cavalier stops moving backwards; he gulped, then sighed shakily. "…Fine. Since there's no way out of it…but let me tell you all…you're making a mistake that could very easily cost you…especially since I'm almost entirely certain I know who the Mafia are now…not that I'll tell you, now that you've gone and done this…" He gave Marth a determined stare and took a step forward, Falchion's tip close to his gut. "…What are you going to do?"

"…If…you could place one final vote…who would it be for?"

He let out a breath and close his eyes, then reopened them a moment later. "…Cain. But I can't tell you why."

"What?!" Cain and Catria both jumped to attention at the accusation, with her tightly gripping his arm. "What…what are you saying?"

"…Let's just say that condemning Xane and Tormod was a part of my plan…though you'll have to see the reason for yourself." He glanced at Soren. "And, Prince…you shouldn't be so…sporadic, with your emotions. It could just end up getting you killed." His gaze shifted to Roy. "Take another look at that paper, a closer look…and you'll find your remaining Mafia. Tormod didn't come up with the riddles all on his own, after all."

Roy's eyes widened slightly; he blinked at the younger teen. "What…?"

Franz looked back to Marth and nodded at the blade in his quivering grip. "…I'm waiting."

"Franz…" Marth stared at the boy for few moments, trying to figure out his emotions under his quiet, indifferent expression. Eventually, he sighed shakily and lifted his blade. "…As you wish…"

The deathblow was made, and upon retrieving his Role sheet, everyone realized just how right Marth was and wrong they were.

**Franz has been successfully lynched by the Town. (Noooo, not my Frannie! …ahem.)**

**Franz**

Young Spirit Hunter (Umm…a breed of supernatural hunters who 'serve the gods' and are physically superior to humans) and cavalier of Renais. Younger, orphaned brother of Forde. Admires Seth as a knight. Close friend and rival to Amelia (Just friends…?), Ross, and Ewan. Somewhat of a brother figure to Natasha. Fairly quiet and thoughtful of others. Reassures those who are down, but can have his own low moments. Strives to be useful in any manner he can. Is a good swimmer and fisher. Finds a bit of humor in taunting Ross with a football (Football, soccer ball…meh, same difference.) and solving the problems Ewan comes up with but Ross can never figure out. Seems quite often to be more than just a close friend to Amelia, but is flustered by any mention of the thought of a relationship. Just isn't ready to take the chance of losing someone else he cares dearly about just yet. Originally kept from the Spirit Hunter life, but later joined to follow in his father's footsteps despite his brother's (rather hypocritical considering he's one too) protests and to further his abilities to protect his loved ones.

Role: Lyncher – Independent; wins when three pre-chosen characters are lynched. If even one is night killed, becomes a Survivor and only wins if lives until one side wins. Cannot be Scanned, and cannot reveal why to anyone directly unless someone else guesses it correctly. Does not have to be killed in order for either side to win. _Choices: Xane, Tormod, Cain_

**End of Day Five! Living Players Are:**

**(Should I really give you the list now that Franz is dead…? …Italics means that it's Marth's writing, and underlined italics is Roy's.)**

**Marth – Known Town  
Revealed by a Mafia with no reason to lie.  
Coroner**

**Roy – Known Town  
Revealed by a Mafia with no reason to lie.  
Roleblocker – Admitted to it, though has yet to do anything with it****_…still. _****_Shut up, Marth._**

**Roshea – Known Town  
Psychiatrist is strictly a Town Role.  
Psychiatrist – Now a Doctor**

**Sophia – Unknown  
Very little is given suggesting Alliance.  
Unknown Role**

Wolf – Known Town  
Killed by the Mafia.  
Some Form of Cop – Unknown how accurate readings are _Pretty accurate, if you ask me._

Lugh – Known Town  
Revealed by a Mafia with no reason to lie.  
Sibling

Raigh – Known Mafia  
Revealed by a Mafia with no reason to lie.  
Vengeful Sibling

**Soren – Known Town  
Isn't Neutral Killer, and isn't Mafia. Is Vigilante.  
Vigilante **

Chad – _Once Town, now _Known Neutral  
Obvious reasons. Admitted to it. _Active Vengeful Sibling._  
Vengeful Sibling – Active

Tormod – Known Mafia  
Obvious reasons. Admitted to it.  
Roleblocker – _You…how dare you?!__ Roy, knock it off. __I- …hmph._

Xane – Known Mafia  
Revealed by a Mafia with no reason to lie.  
Copier

**Catria – ****_Likely Town, but…_****  
****_Doublevoter is usually Town, though…second vote wasn't for a suspected Mafia…_****  
Doublevoter – ****_Now guaranteed._**

**Cain – Unknown, ****_Mafia…?_****  
****_Chosen by Franz to be lynched, along with two Known Mafiosi._****  
Some Form of Protector – One in particular could be suggested**

**Rickard – ****_Known Town_****  
****_Revived another Known Town. _****_And almost died._****_ Roy! _****_…What?_****_ …*siiigh*_****  
****_Reviver_**

Pelleas – _Once Neutral, now _Known Town  
Is a cured Psychopath.  
Psychopath – Cured – Now Vanilla Townie

**Radd – ****_Most _****Likely Town; ****_Most _****Likely Same as Rickard  
Accused a Known Mafia of attacking him****_ and kept the Reviver's identity unknown_****; also has the bond.  
Unknown Role – One in particular could be suggested**

Rhys – Known Town  
Revealed by a Mafia with no reason to lie.  
Weak Doctor

Sue – Known Town  
Revealed by a Mafia with no reason to lie.  
Tracker

**Laura – Unknown, But Potentially Town  
Supported a Most Likely Town that was killed.  
Some Form of Protector – Unknown which form**

Franz – _Known Neutral_  
_Lyncher is Neutral only_.  
_Lyncher_

**True Ratio is 7:3.**

**Let the Night Phase Begin!**


	11. Day 5: Night Phase

This is up much sooner than expected...huh.

...I've also taken down the poll...mainly because...um...I literally just found out that the only way you can do anything with it is if you're logged on and on a computer...so I've been complaining about it for no real reason...I'm sorry.

Darker moments aside, I've been meaning to ask something...are alerts sent out only when a new chapter is posted, or does it do it every time one is reposted too? ...I really don't want to spam people's inboxes every time I find a tiny mistake and fix it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the FE cast or Mafia party game.

Onwards!

* * *

Day 5: Night Phase

"…Damn."

"The…person who knew who we are is dead, right? So…what's wrong?"

"He gave them a hint. And so long as Marth, Roshea, and Soren are all alive, they'll be able to figure it out."

"So…what? Who should we go after, then?"

"…Marth will probably be Protected. I don't see how someone who is Revived will be allowed to just be killed immediately afterwards."

"…It isn't a matter of what's 'allowed'. This isn't a game. It's real life. Besides…he isn't as trusted as he used to be. He may not be quite as much of a problem anymore."

"Then…Soren or Roshea?"

"…Both are distraught by the deaths of those close to them…Roshea much more so than Soren."

"Also…didn't Franz bring up something about knowing who Soren was? And Soren immediately voted for him after. I'll wager that Soren has something useful to the Town."

"…You actually have a good idea for once. Very well. Take care of it."

"…Right."

*Page Break*

"I knew it…" Soren smirked lightly and turned to face the person behind him, both with blades in hand. "There had to be a reason why Franz said what he had. And now I know the truth. Your Godfather must have known you were no longer worth protecting to send off after me…Cain."

Cain tensed his grip on his sword and readied himself for a strike. "…Since when do you use a sword?"

"Being around Ike for so long has given me enough ability." The wind sage's expression darkened. "…You've betrayed everyone who cares for you. Why?"

"…All we needed was to outnumber the Town. Raigh could keep Lugh and Chad alive; I could keep Catria and Marth alive. That was the agreement. But now…"

"…You're the one who regrets their role. So why do you still follow the Mafia?"

"…What choice is there? You should know better than most that it isn't so simple."

Soren scoffed and readied his sword. "Maybe you're not as gullible as I thought…hm. Funny that we should pick one another as our target. But that doesn't mean I'm dying. Try me!"

Cain jumped back to avoid the sage's swing, then thrust forward in an attempt to knock him off balance. "Why…do you automatically assume that the Godfather isn't me?"

He let out a short laugh as he side-stepped the attack. "Please. If that were the case, you wouldn't be foolish enough to move for a kill yourself unless you absolutely had to." He moved back and chanted softly, his right hand moving for the tome strapped to his belt. He swung his blade downward, sending out a shockwave of wind too fast for the redhead to dodge.

"Gah!" The cavalier was sent flying backwards into the wall, where he crumpled to the ground in one big heap. He managed to push himself onto his knees before coughing up blood and clutching the wound in his chest. "D-Damn it…"

The prince stepped up to the elder teen and grinned devilishly at the glare he was being given. "Always relying on your armor to keep you alive…pity. I had expected this match to be longer than it was."

Cain glanced down, then grabbed the wind sage's ankle and pulled, knocking him down onto his back. "If I die…" He pushed himself up and pulled a knife from his belt. "…then you're coming with me…!"

Soren's eyes widened; he uttered a single word before the knife pierced his heart: "Sorrow…"

Leaving the blade in the dead boy's chest, Cain managed to push his back up against the wall; he let out a heavy breath and cringed at the pain the gash gave. "S-'Sorrow'…? What is he…Try…trying to figure out…my emotions…Tch…" He coughed, sending another spray of blood out onto the floor. "Gh…Damn…I'm…done…" He let his head fall back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Cat…ria…Forgive…your foolish…"

**Night Phase: End.**


	12. Day 6: Day Phase

I'm back! And I come bearing gifts in the form of chapters and virtual cookies! ...As long as no one throws any at Roshea this time. That's my job.

The rest of this story will all be fairly short, especially after this chapter. Also, I wanna know how many people figured everything out before I spoiled anything. 'Cause most mysteries will be revealed in this chapter. So let me know...maybe? Just as a reminder, the Mafia riddle was:

_"__One is driven by love, and will protect the one they follow with their life._

_One wishes only for their amusement, even if those they 'care for' fall victim._

_One must have revenge; those who pain their loved ones cannot go unpunished._

_One regrets their role, as the ones they wish for the safety of are on the other side._

_One is not so kind as they appear, for they spite the crowd for their cruelty._

_One is cunning and cold-hearted; all will pay by their hands for their imperfections."_

Also, a couple things. One: ...Don't question Soren's ability description. I frankly have no idea what happened with it. It just became all weird. Two: ...The description for the lynched character at the end of the chapter...is very sad. I...couldn't come up with anything for them. *nervous laugh*

Disclaimer: I don't own the FE cast or Mafia party game. Sadly.

Onwards!

* * *

Day 6: Day Phase

"C-Cain…?"

"My gods…They took each other out…?"

"I…guess we know who the person full of regret was, don't we…?"

The remaining group awoke in the morning to find Soren and Cain dead in a hallway, the former on the ground with a sword near his hand and a knife through his heart, and the latter sitting up against the wall with a slash in his chest.

**Soren has been killed by Cain.**

**Soren**

True prince of Daein. Tactician of the Greil Mercenaries. Very close to Ike, who saved his life as a child. Half beorc, half black-dragon laguz. Antisocial, prideful, and blunt. Believed by many to be cold and uncaring, but he simply doesn't want to be treated the way he had been as a child. In reality, he's a more compassionate soul than one would ever expect, especially towards orphaned or abused children. Despises beorc and laguz alike for the way he was mistreated, but prefers the abuse of the beorc to the rejection of the laguz. Asked Pelleas to take his place as heir to stay out of the spotlight. Ever known as "the boy always at Ike's side". Eternal Name and Title: Lycen Ryka Semar; Eternal Pride/Eternal Tactician.

Role: Vigilante – Can attempt a night-kill every night, but can only have three successful kills. No penalty for killing other Town.

**Cain has been killed by Soren.**

**Cain**

"Great Bull" of Altea. Commander of the Altean knights and one of Marth's most trusted soldiers. Abel's partner and close friend. Fearless and headstrong. Can be somewhat rash, and will sometimes be scolded by Abel. Took over being Knight Commander after Jagen's retirement. Desires vengeance for those he was unable to protect when Gra betrayed Altea. Seems to have grown pretty close to Catria throughout the course of the War of Shadows.

Role: Bodyguard – Every even day, protects one chosen character from a non-lynch kill and kills the attacker. Cannot self-Protect.

Catria took a few shaky steps over to where Cain was propped up, motionless, against the wall. She knelt down next to the body and gingerly touched a hand to his face. "Cain, you…" she whispered, "you were really…with them?"

Marth clenched a fist and turned his head away from the scene. "I had a bad feeling that something like this was possible…"

"…Now what?"

He turned to Roy at the question. "Now what…what?"

The redhead sighed and met his gaze. "I mean, where do we go from here? The ratio's…what? 6:2 now? I'm just saying that we don't exactly have anything in the way of leads anymore."

"…Maybe you guys shouldn't have lynched Franz, then."

"Eh?" The lordling jerked his head to Sophia. "What are you trying to say with that?! It's not like we knew he was a Neutral that didn't have to die-"

"Not everything is as obvious as it seems," she said, cutting him off. "You shouldn't have automatically assumed that he was a Mafioso simply because he had a scan shield. You have to consider all possible sides. Nothing is ever so simple (Thank you, Sophie! Took the words straight out of my mouth)."

He stood and blinked at her, mouth hung open in disbelief at the undeniable SASS he was just given. And by Sophie, of all people. "Wha…?"

"You said…'you guys'."

The shaman turned to Rickard at that. "What…?"

The little blunet looked away from her gaze, hands clasped together. "You said 'you guys shouldn't have lynched Franz'. Who…who did you mean by that? Did you mean the Town, or…?"

Radd sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Right…you weren't there yesterday. I think she's referring to how she was one of the only people who wasn't for lynching Franz, the other being your brother. And…" he looked to the one he was next referring to, "I'm not entirely sure on whether Laura was for or against. She kind of seemed like she was going to place the last vote, but I don't know if she actually would've or not."

"So…if Brother, Laura, and Sophie didn't vote, then…" Rickard counted something out on his fingers, then widened his eyes at a certain realization. "But that would mean…" he looked up, "Roshea, you actually voted for someone?"

"I…" Roshea looked down and away from the princeling. "I…thought he was Mafia…b-because of my brother. But now…"

"S-So…" Laura started hesitantly, "now what are we going to do? Like Roy said, we have no leads."

Marth sighed and put a hand on his chin. "It means we're going to have to look back over everything…cover our bases. We have very little room for error anymore."

"Right…" Roy shifted his gaze from the king to the pegasus knight further from the group. "What about the bodies? Is there really anything we can get out of that?"

He followed the younger teen's gaze, then shook his head. "No. Not really. We already know what happened just by looking at the scene. There's nothing more to do but move them."

The redhead slowly nodded and walked over to where the confrontation between the two casualties took place. He kneeled down and gently placed a hand on Catria's shoulder. "Catria…we have to go."

The blunette snapped out of her train of thought to look back at the lordling, eyes puffy and stinging from holding back tears. "I…Roy…"

He bit the inside of his cheek and sighed quietly before lightly tugging on her arm to pull her away from Cain. He flinched at first when she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder, letting out the sob she had been holding back, but he eventually returned her embrace and ran a gentle hand through her hair. "Come on, Cat…It's going to be alright…we'll get to the bottom of all of this…"

Roshea let out a shaky breath and put a hand to his head, staring at the floor. "What if…what if I hadn't brought Franz's scan shield up yesterday…? Then…things would've turned out differently…"

"…No," Marth said quietly, running a hand though his hair, "Cain would've still had to have been lynched, whether Franz had given the hint to Soren or not. But…Maybe the other two wouldn't have died yet…if at all." He sighed and crossed his arms. "What's done is done. We can't spend time mulling over what we could've done differently. We don't have the time for that."

Radd nodded at the king's words and tapped his chin. "Right…now we just have to find out the remaining mysteries…."

*Page Break*

"Thank you for coming in here, Roshea."

"I…Your Highness, what is this all about?"

"Come now, enough calling me 'Your Highness'. I had already gotten onto people in the past over that."

"S-Sorry…"

"Let's not turn this into another apology-fest." Roy leaned back against one of the morgue's examination tables and sighed. "Anyways, we need to go over everything we've learned so far here. If we don't, we're dead."

"Right…" Marth moved his bangs from his eyes and slightly shook his head. "I…keep feeling like there's something obvious that I've been missing…"

Roshea looked around the morgue. "Um…why is it only the three of us in here…?"

"Because. I'm not entirely certain on pretty much everyone else save for Rickard, but I don't want to risk anything with him because he can't block Radd out. We can't afford to make casual assumptions anymore. We need solid evidence to guarantee an Alliance."

"I…see. And the two of us are safe because our Roles are strictly Town."

"Exactly." The king waved a nonchalant hand at Roy. "And we all already know Roy's Town. Or else he would've been Roleblocking literally everyone by now."

Roy opened his mouth to complain, but ended up just glaring at the elder teen. "Meanie."

The young knight chuckled at the pair, the first sign of amusement from him in a few days. Shifting back to detective-mode, he asked, "Do either of you know who performed what on whom over the past week?"

"Um…" The redhead looked back to the boy, then up at the ceiling in thought, finger on his chin. "I'm…pretty sure I know what Tormod had done, and…maybe Xane and Cain, for the most part, but…that's about it. Oh, and Wolf. We have his scans."

"…Explain."

"Tormod Roleblocked me Day One, I'm pretty sure he did nothing on Day Two save for constantly fight with Chad and almost get murdered for it, and Day Three he had Roleblocked Chad to save his skin for one more day. Day Four he did nothing."

"I know Xane had Copied Cain Day Two, because Cain had seemed to always Protect Catria," Marth continued. "He then Protected Tormod, and we all know what happened from there. Day One…I believe he had Copied Wolf."

"What?" Roshea blinked at the blunet. "Why would he do that?"

"He probably would've done it to mess with him," Roy offered, shrugging his shoulders. "And then he found out how useful the Cop could be, so he didn't say anything to the Godfather because he could use it later to figure out the Neutrals. That's what we're assuming, at least."

The boy nodded slowly, brow furrowed. "Who did he scan, then?"

"I…believe it was Lugh." Marth moved from his spot to where he kept the smaller belongings victims had on them when they died. He opened one of the small drawers and sifted through the papers until he found the one he had been looking for. He also removed the papers from Wolf's apparent scans and brought them back over to the other two. He handed Xane's to Roshea. "It's the message you had originally brought to us on Day One. Remember? Lugh had asked me for it so he could take a closer look."

"And apparently Xane swiped it after he was done with it, considering he had it on him when he was lynched," Roy finished.

"And Lugh's writing is in the Ancient Tongue. Since neither of us know how to read it…we're kind of at a crossroads with it."

Roshea read over Lugh's script on the paper, a knowing glint in his eyes afterwards that the elder teens hadn't picked up on. "Xane was taking a huge gamble not saying anything about Wolf," he ended up saying. "And that cost him and the Mafia in the end. Brother said he 'knew' Xane was Mafia on Day Two, implying that he had Scanned him that day. He later Scanned Cain, revealing him to be another Mafia. I would know. He gave me the paper from him to decipher, though I didn't realize it was from Cain until today."

"That's where that went, then." Roy took the remaining papers from Marth and looked over them. "So, Day One, he Scanned-"

"Pelleas."

"Wuh?" He looked back up at the boy and furrowed his brow. "How do you know that?"

The young knight sighed and met his gaze. "Brother told me Day Two that Pelleas was the Psychopath. Frankly, that's the only reason why I found him so fast. Day Two he Scanned Xane, as we had said."

"Right," Marth said. "That leaves Cain and…Franz, right? What day did he hand you that, Roshea?"

"Day Four. So Day Three he attempted to Scan Franz, but couldn't, but he didn't bring it to anyone's attention until Day Four, because Day Three was focused on taking care of Chad and Tormod. A third suspect would've caused too much confusion. So Day Four, he Scanned Cain, allowed me to decipher the paper, and then brought up Franz's scan shield at the vote." He sighed again. "…He should have waited until Day Five. We would've taken care of Tormod, and then…he would've still been alive…" He bit his lip for a few moments to distract himself from the thought of his dead brother before he started crying again, then continued. "At least he would've been around for one more Scan, and if he found another guaranteed Mafia, we could have voted both Cain and later them without him revealing himself. He could've found some other reason for his 'suspicions'."

"Roshea…" The king looked away from the saddened boy and took a breath to calm his nerves, then looked back. "We can't always see so far in advance. We're not all psychics like you are. And I know you weren't really thinking that something like that was going to happen, so you didn't look into it. But either way, we can't keep dwelling on the past…It's only going to keep us alive for so long."

"I…yes…"

Roy sighed and set the papers down on the table behind him, then dug out the list from Tormod. "What do you think Franz meant when he said to take a closer look at this…? Wait a minute…" he looked up and between the other two, "now that I think about it, didn't he choose three Mafia at the very beginning of this game unintentionally? So…" he looked back at the paper, "Xane, Tormod, and Cain…We know Cain's the one who 'regretted their role'…but then the other two… And what about Raigh, for that matter? I mean, I had assumed that Xane was the 'wishes only for their amusement' guy, but…"

"…Wait a minute." Marth quickly looked at, then walked over to Roy and leaned over his shoulder to read the paper. "You may have just unknowingly revealed something."

The redhead turned his head to the blunet and raised an eyebrow. "What?" He watched the elder teen read over the contents, clearly with a theory in mind, though the younger couldn't exactly keep up with the thoughts rapidly whirling around in his brain. "Geez, smoke's practically spewing out of your ears. Slow down before you lose it."

The king's eyes suddenly widened in realization, and he let a wide, half-goofy smile cross his face (…O.O Oh gods, someone find his meds…!). "I've got it!"

Roy and Roshea both stared at the eldest teen, the former with utter confusion and the thought that his best friend finally snapped, and the latter with partial confusion but also a tiny glimmer of hope in his eyes. "…What?" they both asked.

"Just…I know what I'm doing, okay?! Roy, I need you to Roleblock a certain person for me. And Roshea, just in the slim-chanced case that I'm wrong about this, I need you to Protect the person out of the three of us who you think would most likely need it. You can Protect yourself, can't you?"

"I-I…" Roshea blinked at the king, somewhat unsure of whether or not he should answer. He squirmed under Marth's expectant stare for a bit, then finally answered. "Y-Yeah. I should be able to. I mean, there's nothing that says I can't…"

"Perfect!" Marth's grin probably became even goofier than before, which prompted Roy to scoot away from him and closer to the saner teen in the room. "Then there's no way we can lose this!"

The young knight moved back a little, then leaned in to whisper in Roy's ear while still keeping a worried eye on the blunet. "S-So…this is what he's like when he doesn't take his medication…?"

"U-Um, yeah," Roy whispered back, watching his friend in the same manner. "When he's at his high point, that is. Remember that he's got bipolar. So…I'm sure you can guess what his low is like."

"Which low…?"

"His pissed low. But his depressed low isn't much better."

Roshea sigh shakily. "So his plans when he's like this aren't guaranteed to be fool-proof, no matter how much so he believes them to be. Let's just hope this one works, then…For all of our sakes."

*Page Break*

"Who was it…? …Right, there they are." Roy carefully peeked past the wall at his target as he drew his sword from its sheath, letting it dully glow from the fire close to springing from it. He sighed quietly. "Marth, you better be right about all of this…or else we're seriously going to get it later…" He turned the corner and quickly swung his sword, lighting the fire and sending it right into its unsuspecting target.

"Ahh!"

"Damn…!" He shot back behind the wall and made a mad dash down the hall, back towards the center room before they could come after him. "Ohhh, gods, please tell me I did the right thing…"

**Roy****has Roleblocked someone! (Finally!)**

*Page Break*

"The person who needs Protection the most…" Roshea sighed. "Marth, what are you planning exactly…? …Please let this be a good sign for us…"

**Roshea has Protected someone!**

*Page Break*

"Brother? What's going on?" Marth had called everyone to the vote so suddenly; Rickard was inwardly afraid that his brother had perchance reached a conclusion far too quickly, and that it was one that would end up bringing them all down.

"Trust me; I know what I'm doing." Marth took a long look around the room to make sure everyone was present before continuing. "Now, I'm well aware that some of you are probably worried about why I called you all together so early. You're probably concerned that I made a decision far too fast for comfort." He caught a glimpse of his brother's wide-eyed expression in his periphery, making him subconsciously smirk. "But, have no fear, for that is nowhere near the case. In fact, I'm 100% certain that what I have found out and the plan I have concocted will benefit the Town in its entirety. In fact-"

"Oh, shut up and sit down." Roy stood and grabbed Marth's shoulder, pushing him down into his seat and effectively quieting him. For a few moments. The lordling sighed and laughed nervously at the weirded-out and concerned stares his friend was being given. "Sorry 'bout him. This is just what happens when he hasn't taken his meds in a week. He'll be fine…I think. Anyways, as he was trying to get to-"

"But it's MY plan!" The king whined, prompting another sigh from the younger teen.

"…Marth, you're in no condition-"

"Don't tell me what condition I'm in! It's my own job to decide that, not yours!" He shrunk down into his seat, staring at his lap and drawing circles on his pant leg with his finger. He mumbled quietly, "You're just a big meany-face who wants to steal all my ideas…"

Roy sighed for the third time that meeting, rubbing his eyes in irritation. "ANYWAYS," he started loudly, "as I was TRYING to say before, since he's in no condition to be saying anything, I'll share with you what HIS," he glanced back at the elder teen with that emphasis, hoping it would stop his childish complaining at least momentarily, "thinking process was." He pulled out the paper from Tormod and held it open for everyone to see, leaning his arms back on the sheath of his sword. "Take a look at this. It's what Tormod had given me before he died.

_"__One is driven by love, and will protect the one they follow with their life._

_One wishes only for their amusement, even if those they 'care for' fall victim._

_One must have revenge; those who pain their loved ones cannot go unpunished._

_One regrets their role, as the ones they wish for the safety of are on the other side._

_One is not so kind as they appear, for they spite the crowd for their cruelty._

_One is cunning and cold-hearted; all will pay by their hands for their imperfections."_

"See, when I originally got this, I couldn't really figure out who was who. Until…Cain."

Catria came to full attention at the mention of the knight's name, biting her lip and watching the lordling attentively.

"I had figured he was the person who regretted being a part of the Mafia, for reasons most can probably assume. I had also brought up earlier how the second line sounded the most like Xane, which was when," Roy pointed back to Marth, hoping he was satisfied with the credit he was being given, "our semi-mental king here noticed something I hadn't. Franz implied yesterday that there was a hint on this. So consider this: I had believed Xane was the second line, and Cain was the fourth. See the connection?"

"Umm…" Rickard cocked his head at the paper, brow knit together in confusion. "Not…really…"

"Oh, I…think I might see it," Radd said. "Xane was lynched Day Two, right? But wait…Cain died during Night Five, not any part of Day Four."

"But, in regards to the Mafia…" Catria started quietly.

The myrmidon turned to look at the pegasus knight. "What?"

She looked down into her lap and sigh shakily. "Xane…Xane was the second Mafia member killed, as Raigh died the previous night. Then, Tormod, and most recently…Cain…"

"That's the perfect connection," Roshea noted, tapping his chin in thought. "If the second line is the second Mafioso dead, and likewise with the fourth, then…"

"Then, considering Franz apparently helped Tormod write the paper, all the other lines would match up with who was killed in that order, minus the last two, who are still alive," Radd finished. "Raigh followed someone he loved, Xane just wanted some fun out of all of this, Tormod's revenge was probably in regards to all of the problems with beorc-laguz relations, and Cain regretted being on the opposite side as those he cared about, likely Catria and/or Marth and Rickard." He stopped for a moment, considering all he had just said. "…Wait…but that would mean…"

"I'll let you guys ponder who the now-obvious sixth person is," Roy said, glancing at who he had Roleblocked earlier, who didn't seem to show any sign of pain from that event, though they shifted nervously in their seat. "But maybe we should keep going in order, and save them for last. Besides, the fifth person is actually the bigger threat right now." His gaze shifted from them to a certain girl, who seemed somewhat panicked when their eyes met. "Laura."

Laura tightly gripped her staff, her eyes wide. "Y-You…"

"Now that I think about it, even without this paper, you could've easily been figured out after Cain. He only Protected on even days. Meaning that the Mafia had to've had an odd day Protector. And, frankly, you're the only possible one left."

"But…wait a minute." Rickard lightly tugged on the lordling's arm to get him to look back at him. "What about Rhys, then? Considering how she seemed when he died, I mean."

"Well, when you think about it," Marth started for the first time in a while, seeming to have calmed down, "the Mafia win when the Town and/or non-Serial-Killer Neutrals no longer retain the majority. There were originally six Mafia, so excluding Franz, six Town could have been kept alive if everything went according to plan. Given the Sibling status, Lugh and Chad were on that list. Laura could have added Rhys to it, no problem."

"B-But…" Laura tried to say in an attempt at keeping herself alive, "there wouldn't only be a Weak Doctor in the Town, though, while the Mafia had two Protectors…"

"Whoever said the Town only had a Weak Doctor? Remember that we also have a Reviver, for starters. Along with that," the king glanced in Roshea's direction, "though the circumstances regarding it weren't exactly the best, we did have someone become a Doctor after fulfilling their previous contract."

"And that wouldn't happen if we already had another Doctor," Roy added. "It makes perfect sense when you think about it in the end. So…**Vote Laura**. Majority's…five, I believe."

"It is. And **Vote Laura**."

"'Spite[s] the crowd for their cruelty'…" Roshea closed his eyes and sighed quietly. "The reason is somewhat understandable, yes, but the method isn't…**Vote Laura**."

"I can see what you mean when you said she was the bigger threat," Radd said, leaning back and crossing his arms. "Today's an even day. So if we don't get her today, she'll Protect herself tomorrow, and one more person will die before this is all over. So **Vote Laura**."

"Well, actually…" Roy started, but he was quieted by a sharp jab to the side, courtesy of Marth, who gave him his 'don't go doing something stupid now of all times' look. The younger teen rolled his eyes and sighed, plopping down in the seat next to him. "You're cruel, even when you're mental."

Marth narrowed his eyes at the redhead. "Thanks," he said sarcastically, half looking to strangle his friend and half looking to simply slap him in the back of the head.

"Brotherrr…" Rickard groaned quietly. He sighed. "Is this really the way to go…? Roy, you literally just said that Brother isn't exactly himself right now…I just don't want to take the chance of being the mis-lynch vote."

"C'mon, Rickard," Radd started, "You would know better than all of us, maybe even Roy, that just because the king's a little out of it doesn't mean he doesn't know what he's doing. How often have his plans worked when he's like this?"

"I…guess you're right…"

"Rickard." The little princeling looked to his brother. Marth nodded slowly to him. "Trust me."

The boy stared at him for a few moments before returning the nod. "…I do….**Vote Laura**."

"Then that's majority." Roy stood from his seat and drew his sword from its sheath. "Laura."

Laura bit her lip and stared up at the lordling, half of her wanting to plead her case further while the other half knew that it was already too late. Eventually she let out a long, shaky sigh and stood from her seat, leaving her staff propped up against it. "I can't...run any longer...can I...?" she asked quietly, closing her eyes. "...Rhys..."

The redhead gave her a sympathetic look despite himself as he stepped forward and lifted his blade. "...Godspeed."

From that, all that remained in the cleric's memory was the lonely staff left lying against the couch.

**Laura has been successfully lynched by the Town.**

**Laura**

Cleric of Daein. Becomes a member of the Dawn Brigade. Like-sister to Aran. Kind and considerate. Treats the Dawn Brigade as a group of "noble bandits", but still respects them. Joined after receiving their aid for the sake of her abbot's medicine. Was used as a hostage to capture Micaiah by Jarod.

Role: Doctor – Protects a chosen character from one kill every odd day; can self-protect.

**End of Day Six! Living Players Are:**

**Marth – Known** **Town****  
****Revealed by a Mafia with no reason to lie.  
Coroner**

**Roy**** – ****Known** **Town****  
****Revealed by a Mafia with no reason to lie.  
Roleblocker – ****_Has FINALLY done something with it! _****_Oh, shut up!_**

**Roshea – Known** **Town****  
****Psychiatrist is strictly a Town Role.  
Psychiatrist – Now a Doctor**

**Sophia – Unknown  
Very little is given suggesting Alliance.  
Unknown Role ****_Found the obvious thing you were missing!_****_ ...*facepalm*_**

Wolf – Known Town  
Killed by the Mafia.  
Some Form of Cop – Unknown how accurate readings are _Pretty accurate, if you ask me._

Lugh – Known Town  
Revealed by a Mafia with no reason to lie.  
Sibling

Raigh – Known Mafia  
Revealed by a Mafia with no reason to lie.  
Vengeful Sibling

Soren – Known Town  
Isn't Neutral Killer, and isn't Mafia. Is Vigilante.  
Vigilante

Chad – _Once Town, now _Known Neutral  
Obvious reasons. Admitted to it. _Active Vengeful Sibling._  
Vengeful Sibling – Active

Tormod – Known Mafia  
Obvious reasons. Admitted to it.  
Roleblocker – _You…how dare you?!__ Roy, knock it off. __I- …hmph._

Xane – Known Mafia  
Revealed by a Mafia with no reason to lie.  
Copier

**Catria – **_**Known**_ **_Town_****  
****_...Process of elimination. That and her shock over Cain's discovery was too believable._****  
Doublevoter – ****_Now guaranteed._**

Cain – _Known Mafia_  
_Killed by a Vigilante._  
_Bodyguard_

**Rickard – **_**Known**_ **_Town_****  
****_Revived another Known_** **_Town. _****_And almost died._****_ Roy! _****_…What?_****_ …*siiigh*_****  
****_Reviver_**

Pelleas – _Once Neutral, now _Known Town  
Is a cured Psychopath.  
Psychopath – Cured – Now Vanilla Townie

**Radd – **_**Known**_ **_Town_****  
****_Process of elimination._****  
Unknown Role – One in particular could be suggested**

Rhys – Known Town  
Revealed by a Mafia with no reason to lie.  
Weak Doctor

Sue – Known Town  
Revealed by a Mafia with no reason to lie.  
Tracker

Laura – _Known Mafia_  
_Some way that Marth figured out that I can't understand.__ ...Process of elimination, actually._  
_Doctor_

Franz – _Known Neutral_  
_Lyncher is Neutral only_.  
_Lyncher_

**True Ratio is 6:1.**

**Let the Night Phase Begin!**


	13. Day 6: Night Phase

...:) I told you things would be shorter. Got your hopes up, didn't I? Don't worry; this is the only really short one...Other than maybe that one night a while back. But you get the idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own the FE cast or Mafia party game. I wish I did, but I don't.

And I doubled the word count with the comments! :D Anyways, let's-a go! (...-_-)

* * *

Day 6: Night Phase

"O-Oh gods..." The final remaining Mafia member stepped back against the wall, hands in their hair. "T-This is really...happening..." They slid down slowly, letting out a soft sob, completely ignoring the pain Roy had previously inflicted upon them. They buried their face into their lap, overcome by the reality of their impending death. "I-I don't want...to die...P-Please...s-save me..."

**Night Phase: End.**


	14. Day 7: Day Phase

Finally, the end is nigh! ...Not that I didn't enjoy writing this, mind. I'm just glad it can finally be read through in one go after today.

But after this, there'll be an endgame chapter and a chapter with only their descriptions and Roles. Just so they can all be seen at one time, even those of the people who never died.

Disclaimer: I don't own the FE cast or Mafia party game. Or else they'd both be (hopefully!) more popular.

Onto the final phase!

* * *

Day 7: Day Phase

"It's over..." Marth took a step towards the final Mafia, sword held firmly at his side, "...Sophia."

Sophia slowly lifted her head from her lap and looked up at him, eyes red from the previous night's tears. "What...what are you waiting for?" she said harshly, though her voice broke on the last word. "Kill me."

"Brother," Rickard started quietly, standing a few feet behind the elder Altean, "must...we really do this?"

"Why are you having doubts, Rickard?" Roy asked from the other side of the Godfather, standing with Roshea and Catria. He looked to Sophia. "...'[C]unning and cold-hearted; all will pay by their hands for their imperfections'. That's the one I had memorized first... 'Imperfections'...You wanted to erase all of the problems you have that you've seen in others, didn't you? Soren was a half-dragon like you. And...I'm also partially one. Pelleas was a dark-magic user trying to keep the spirits' calling at bay. Sue and Rhys were quiet and tended to keep to themselves rather than socialize. Roshea and Lugh have tried to see the goodness in all people, despite those who mock them and tell them it's impossible. Soren, again, Wolf, and Franz were cunning, but they sometimes tended to unintentionally harm those they wanted to protect, whether it be physically or emotionally." He took a breath in pause. "All of these imperfections at least somewhat mirror your own...It was never the people themselves you wanted to get rid of. It was their problems. You thought that by erasing all of the things you saw wrong with yourself in others, it would solve all your problems...But that's not how it works. That's never how it works...And that's what broke you in the end."

"...Wow. And I thought Franz was the observant one," Radd noted softly to himself. He sighed. "So...all of this was just a plot to make yourself feel better? Is that what I'm hearing? All of these deaths..." he clenched his fists at his sides, "were for the sake of one person's comfort?!"

Rickard took a step forward, watching the myrmidon with concern. "Radd...?"

"They weren't just faceless pawns, Sophia!" He yelled all of a sudden, staring at the shaman with a burning fury in his eyes. "They were PEOPLE! How could you live with yourself, murdering those who had done you no wrong save for exist?!"

"Radd."

Once Marth's hand landed on his shoulder, the younger redhead turned his head away from the girl, who had pushed herself closer to the wall to put as much distance between her and him as possible. He let out a long sigh after a while. "I'm sorry, I'm just...frustrated right now."

"And you're not the only one," the king agreed. "But yelling at her isn't really going to change the situation."

"I-I know that, but still…"

"Everyone has imperfections they wish didn't exist," Roshea said quietly, eyes closed and arms loosely crossed. "But…those are the things that make us human. That gives us our personalities. Without them, we lose touch of who we really are…Even when you're only partially human…those aspects still exist. No one is perfect…we can't help it. But we shouldn't try to change who we are. It would upset the natural balance of things. Though…my words come far too late to mean all that much…"

"I-I…" Sophia quietly squeaked, scrunching herself further into a ball, "I-I'm…s-sorry…so…s-sorry…"

Roy crossed his arms and sighed, turning his head away. "Maybe you should have considered what would happen before you started all of this Mafia business…Forgiveness doesn't come all that easily…"

"Even so," Marth started calmly, his gaze fixed on the lavender-haired girl cowering against the wall, "if we refuse to forgive those who have wronged us, then we are no better than those who never apologize or claim fault. Hate comes from grudge and refusal to forgive. Will we truly be in the right with all of this resentment and remorse? I may be sounding naïve, but…that's how I feel."

"Marth…"

Catria slowly looked between everyone in the hallway. "…Hate just brings more hate…And it'll never stop growing until someone changes direction…Even if it calls for forgiving the ones who have wronged us most."

"So…even after Cain…"

She nodded slightly. "…I've forgiven. I feel as if there's not really a point in holding a grudge any longer."

Rickard sighed quietly. "Well…if even she can forgive…than I don't see why we all can't."

"Rickard…" Radd ran a hand through his hair and took a few steps in the opposite direction. "I…guess I can. I mean…it's not like we're all perfect or anything."

"We all have our inner demons," Roshea added, still in the same stance he was before. "…And sometimes we can't help but give in to their influence. It's all normal. And I don't see why we should discriminate based on how severe the transgression."

"It's the reason, not the action, that should define us. That's what would bring out truth in the world," Marth concluded.

Roy rolled his eyes and turned away from the group. "Listen to us all, sounding like a bunch of idealists that no one ever seems to like listening to…" He sighed, turning back. "Now what? We can't exactly leave until all this Mafia stuff is taken care of."

"Right…" The king put his hand on Falchion's hilt. "I…believe it's safe to say who the majority vote is for?"

"…Yeah," Rickard said quietly after a while. "**Vote**…**Sophie**."

"Must…we really do this?" Roshea asked.

"You don't have to vote if you're really that against it," Radd told him. "Majority's four, so you don't have to put a vote in to end it. **Vote Sophia**."

"It's not that so much as…I just feel as though it's a bit…cruel, after all we've said."

"Cruelty is just a part of humanity, Roshea, whether we want to accept that or not. Besides, again with the fact that as long as there's a Mafioso alive, we won't be able to leave. We can't live here forever." Roy gave a long sigh. "That's all there is to it…**Vote Sophia**."

"But…how do you know we have to finish the game? How do you know we can't just leave without any more bloodshed?"

"If that were the case, we would've been out of here before Sue and the twins died Night 1."

"But…we didn't know it wasn't just a simple game until Night 1…"

"The Mafia did. And that's what started the whole thing. No one would've died if the Mafia didn't have this idea for conquest."

"Roy, that's enough." Marth shot the lordling a hard glare, making him cease the argument and look away. "But…he is right, Roshea. As much as I hate to admit it, we all knew we couldn't leave when we tried Day 1…This is our only option."

"B-But…" The young knight turned to Catria, hoping to find some sign of support from her in her eyes; however, all that could be seen was depression and remorse. He gave one last glance at Sophia, who had given up hope and was staring straight at her lap, before sighing and walking down the hall, away from everyone else. "…Do what you must. But I refuse to see anymore…death…"

"Roshea…" The king bit his lip, then sighed, drawing Falchion from its sheath. "**Vote**…**Sophia**…May the gods have their mercy…"

**Sophia has been successfully lynched by the Town.**

**Sophia**

Half-divine-dragon of Elibe. Is over 1000 years old. Shy and soft-spoken. Has grown very close to Raigh. A powerful shaman with little true experience. Has grown a bit more open in recent years, thanks to the efforts of a few goofy teenagers. Despite her shyness, she's a fierceness not to be ignored. Because of that and the…demonic-feeling air floating around her, she's been voted by many to be "the one most likely to kill with a smile on her face". Enjoys solving mysteries. (**A/N:** Kirigiri from _Danganronpa_…anyone? No? …Well then.)

Role: Godfather – Head mafia; has the final decision in who kills and is killed. Comes up as Vanilla Townie by scans and is un-killable until Day 4.

**End of Day Seven! This game has ended in a Town victory! Endgame and full descriptions will be up shortly.**


	15. Endgame

Ta-da! Endgame!

This is rather...less serious than I expected to make it. But you'll see it all later. And...it ends...kinda abruptly. I just couldn't figure out what to write. I hope it makes sense...

Disclaimer: I don't own the FE cast or Mafia party game. Unfortunately.

And now for the final chapter! All character descriptions will be in a chapter after this. Along with a request...but you'll see what it is then.

* * *

"And that's that…but now what?"

With the lynching of Sophia and therefore the victory of the Town, the remaining survivors (excluding Roshea, who was mysteriously nowhere to be found) scoured the halls and rooms for an exit or sign to an exit. However, everyone's searches had come up fruitless, and they all met in the common room to discuss possible hints and such.

"This is hopeless!" Roy groaned loudly and fell back into the middle of one of the couches, clearly frustrated by the current events.

Marth sighed and slowly sat down next to him, a hand on his chin. "There has to be something we're missing…There just has to be. But…what is it?"

"Brother…" Rickard started, taking a seat at the end of a different couch, but close to his brother, "I've…been thinking about some of the past events, and…there's something I can't figure out."

The elder Altean ceased his own thoughts to pay attention to the younger, letting his hand fall to his lap. "I'm listening."

"W-Well…It's about Raigh. And Pelleas."

He raised an eyebrow. "What about them?"

"…You said Raigh was attacked by fire magic. But…Pelleas doesn't use fire magic. He uses dark and thunder magic. So…how could it have been Pelleas?"

The other three in the room came to attention at that revelation, all looking to Marth for an answer. Even Roy wasn't entirely sure about it; he had a theory in mind, but he didn't know if it was really one that would make much sense.

"I…" Marth thought about it for a moment, then stared blankly at his brother, at a loss for words. He really DIDN'T know the answer to that. If Pelleas hadn't attacked Raigh, then…who actually killed the boy?

Roy sighed and sat completely up, staring into his lap. Now was a better time than ever. "What if…what if Pelleas didn't start the attack, and he had just seen an opportunity to finish it? What if…someone else had planned for him to die all along?"

"But who would have done that?" Radd asked, sitting on the arm of one couch, right next to Rickard, arms crossed. "Soren wouldn't have let Pelleas take full blame for it. He just wouldn't have. Even if it revealed him as the Vigilante. And…it's not like the Mafia would've killed one of their own…right? They must've known about all the Sibling stuff, so it would've been a huge gamble to kill him just to have another Vengeful Sibling. And it would lower their numbers. Besides, it was Night 1. There was absolutely no suspicion on him. They would have no reason to kill him…And there are no more killers…so who could've, let alone would've, tried other than Pelleas?"

The lordling looked up at the myrmidon. "…This isn't just a game, Radd. Not everyone's going to follow the rules completely. Besides, like you said, it was Night 1. That was the most likely time for someone to do something against the 'rules'."

"But…" Catria had sat down next to Rickard and was listening carefully to the redheads' words. "…The only people here who could use fire magic that well were Tormod, Soren, maybe Sophia, and…" her eyes widened in realization, "…Lugh…"

"No." Rickard shook his head quickly. "Lugh wouldn't try his own brother. He just wouldn't."

"But the other three are in the clear, though. Soren wouldn't be framing Pelleas so much, and the other two were Mafiosi with no reason to kill one of their own. Who else could it possibly be?"

"Well…" Marth started softly, his gaze not meeting anything in particular, "there ARE people here who can cause a fire to spark without the use of a tome…But I already know it wasn't Roy. He wouldn't be able to hide something like that from me."

Radd uncrossed his arms and dug his nails into the couch arm. "What are you trying to say? That someone like me or Rickard did it? What reason would we have to do that?"

"Radd," Rickard warned quietly. "Calm down."

"You're right," Roy agreed, surprising the boys. "You wouldn't have a reason. But…Lugh knew something we don't. That's why he would risk it…I just don't know what it is he knew."

"Now that I think about it…" Marth's eyes lit up; he quickly stood from his seat. "There were those words in the Ancient Language written on that note. He must've figured something out using it."

"Then…we check that note?" Catria asked hesitantly.

"We check that note."

*Page Break*

"I…still don't get it…" Roy sighed loudly and leaned back against one of the morgue's examination tables. "Why do all of the Ancient Language translators have to be dead? Well, other than Roshea, but no one knows where the hell he even is."

Marth shook his head at him. "Roy, relax. Radd's looking for him now."

"Who're you telling to relax? I'm perfectly calm."

"Sure you are."

"If you two are done…" Catria sighed and read back over the note from Day 1. "'How well does one work under pressure and hysteria? How long will you last? We are few but many. We are half the majority but three times the minority. Can you live through the next two weeks? …We shall see.'" Catria shook her head. "I…can't see how this has any hints. I mean…something about it is familiar, but…I don't recognize the handwriting or anything."

"What if…?" Rickard took the paper from her and looked at it carefully. "What if it's not the words we should be looking at, but the letters? See…the vowels look like they could easily be Abel's. You know how distinctive his handwriting is."

"When you put it like that…" The pegasus knight looked back to the paper, leaning over the boy's shoulder. "…The s' are Est's. There's no way they can't be…And the w's and m's look like Palla's."

"That would explain how it can be familiar, but at the same time not," Marth noted, taking the paper. He looked over the letters carefully. "…Yeah, the vowels are Abel, no doubt about it. The t's belong to Merric, and…I want to say that the l's and i's are Lilina's."

"What is this, some sick joke?" Roy snatched the paper from the king, earning him a glare he mostly ignored; he quickly scanned his eyes over the paper, then shook his head in disbelief and exasperation. "They've been toying with us the entire time! I can't believe this!"

"But how do we know that, Roy?" Catria asked. "I mean, just because we see all of their handwritings doesn't mean…"

"Don't lie to yourself. They set this up. They wanted us…to kill each other…"

"How are you so sure? How do we know…they weren't forced into it or something…?"

"I think we're about to find out shortly," Radd piped up all of a sudden, quickly walking into the morgue. "I believe I've found a way out."

*Page Break*

"It's down here."

"Well, of COURSE no one's gonna be looking for it here; it's in the complete opposite end of the halls!"

"…You mean YOU'RE not going to be looking for it here."

"Shut up."

Radd had led the group far away from the general area, down into one of the halls that none of them had ever gone down, save for the one taking them there now. "It's in one of the far bedrooms. That's why no one found it."

"Well, that's..." Roy blinked a few times, "...very melodramatic."

Marth rolled his eyes at the comment. "What were you expecting? Us to run through the halls, weapons drawn, and burst the walls down?"

"Not something THAT dramatic..."

"If you two are done..." Radd led them into one of the unused bedrooms, over to one of the dressers. "Someone help me out here." He and a grumbling, Marth-volunteered Roy went to one side of the dresser and pushed it out of the way to reveal a 5-foot-tall opening that only Rickard could enter without crouching over.

The little prince stared pointedly at it. "...I'm starting to think this was made to be a very mean height joke." (**A/N: Don't worry, Little Ricky! You're still the adowable tiny person! We're short people together!**)

"Oh, let it go, Rickard." Marth stepped up to the entrance and took a couple steps inside trying to see where the passage would lead.

He ended up going much further inside, leading Roy to step in front of the entryway and look after him in an 'I think you're going way too far way too fast' way. "Ummm...don't you think you should...oh, I don't know, WAIT FOR THE REST OF US?!" he called out to the king.

"There's nothing wrong in he- OHMYGODSASNAKEGETITAWAYFROMMEROOOOOOY!"

"H-HOLD ON MARTH! I'M COOOMMMIIINNNGGG!"

Catria blinked at the lordling as he made a mad dash down the entrance, sword drawn and held high, letting out a loud war cry. "1000 gold says that there isn't actually a snake."

"Raise that to 2000," Radd added.

Rickard looked between the two of them, half-bewildered and half-confused. "...Why are we betting? We all know Brother did that just to get Roy in there."

The myrmidon chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever. Let's just go."

*Page Break*

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO SNAKE?! YOU LIED TO ME!"

Marth let out an amused sigh. "It was really just a way to get you in here."

"You..." Roy puffed out his cheeks in irritation. "I. Hate. You."

"Well, it's not my fault you're so gullible as to come running in without checking the bond to see if I'm serious."

"But if something DID happen, checking the bond would mean wasting a second that could be used to save your life!"

The king's expression turned into a hard glare. "...Are you calling me a push-over?"

"You two boys, I swear..." Catria sighed as she, Radd, and Rickard finally caught up to the other pair. "Have you found anything yet?"

Marth restrained himself from strangling Roy enough to turn his attention to the blunette. "The walls are one solid passageway. I've yet to find an exit or even something that could lead to one." He rubbed the back of his neck. "This is starting to be a pain, having to stand like this."

Rickard giggled lightly. "Sucks being tall, doesn't it? Makes me happy I'm short for once."

"Whoopie for you," Radd complained, putting a hand up to the ceiling.

"Oh, enough complaining. Come on." Catria, pushed the boys aside, to move past them and to the intersection right ahead. She sighed. "Left or right? Any ideas?"

"We could always send Rickard and Marth in each, then Radd and I'll know which one's right. It'll save us from a mass trial-and-error," Roy offered. When all four turned to give him quizzical looks, he growled in irritation. "Oh, come on! I can come up with ideas!"

Eventually, it was decided - mostly through rock-paper-scissors between the brothers - that Marth would take the right passage and Rickard would take the left. About five minutes after parting ways, Roy received the message first.

"Marth said it's a dead end," the lordling said. "He's on his way back."

"What about Rickard?" Catria asked.

Radd closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, despite the uncomfortable position his neck was in. "He's..." He quickly opened his eyes, disbelief in them, and moved away from the wall. "Oh my gods..."

The other two looked to each other, then the myrmidon. "What?"

"Just...tell the king to hurry up. We're going. And you're not gonna believe it."

*Page Break*

"Radd, what's going on?"

"You'll see it when we get there."

"Do we really have to wait?"

"Yes. Now calm down and hurry up."

Once Marth rejoined the group, Radd quickly led everyone down the corridor Rickard had gone down earlier, where they finally emerged into a room eerily similar to the common room where every lynching took place. But that wasn't what had surprised them most.

"O-Oh my gods..." Catria put a shaky hand over her mouth, taking a few hesitant steps forward. "C-Cain...?"

The redheaded cavalier turned his head at the name, then quickly turned his whole body to face the pegasus knight. "Catria..."

She practically ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest. "Y-You're a-alive..."

"What...what the hell is going on here?" Roy took an amazed look around the room to see that every person from the game, even those who had died, were sitting around and continuing their old habits as if nothing had happened. The only person missing was Roshea, and it further bothered the teen that Roshea never seemed to be around when they needed him most. He seemed to always have the answers, yet he never shared them unless someone asked.

"It's not like any of us know," Soren answered bluntly, shutting his book and standing from his seat next to Pelleas, who looked up at the lordling at the question. "Everyone says they've been here since they died. We've been watching everything that happened with you since we came here. Marth never told you anything? He was here for a time, I've heard."

"What?"

Marth sighed and shook his head, looking at the younger teen's astonished and betrayed expression. "I'm sorry, but I didn't remember any of that until now. I swear I didn't."

"Implying that whoever put us in this situation wanted to make sure that everyone thought it was real, even after being Revived," Pelleas said, standing with Soren. "The only questions left are: who and why?"

"That's what I want to ask a certain little mage or psychic..." Roy looked around the room, his eyes landing on Lugh, who was with Raigh, Sophia, Franz, Chad, and Tormod, playing Cheater as if nothing had ever happened.

Rickard and Radd seemed to have the same idea, and they were both over to the group before Roy had a chance to move. "What's going on?" Radd asked.

Everyone looked up from their game; Lugh sighed. "I'd rather not say. It'd spoil everything."

"Which is exactly what he's told literally all of us," Raigh added.

Rickard cocked his head. "'Spoil everything'? How long have you known?"

"When I found out the secret to the note, I had figured that something was going on; I just didn't know exactly what until I 'died' and came here. But I'd still rather not say what it is."

"After everyone's thought to have died, how can you keep it all a secret?"

"Because I asked him to."

Everyone in the room turned at the sound of the voice, who happened to be with the missing Roshea, as well as Abel and Est, the pair hand-in-hand with devious smile on their faces.

"Professor Reglay?" Marth took a few steps forward. "What's going on here?"

"Dad had some idea, basically," Lugh said. "Don't know where it came from, though."

"Actually..." Erk smirked and nodded to the couple behind him. "I think you should talk to these two about it."

Cain and Catria looked at each other, still in an embrace, then looked to Abel and Est. "What...?"

Est giggled in a devious, gushy way. "Well, we managed to get you two together. That was the main plan. In a sort of Romeo-and-Juliet way."

They blinked. "What?"

Abel chuckled and shook his head. "Best. Fourth Year Prank. Ever."

"Prank...? You...!" Cain released Catria and chased after Abel, who started for the door as soon as he said what he had. "AABBBEEEEEEELLLLL!"


	16. Character Descriptions

And finally, to wrap this story up, here are the descriptions for every character.

Disclaimer: I don't own the FE cast or Mafia party game. If only I did...

And here are your long-awaited descriptions.

* * *

**Marth**

5th king of Altea. Known as the people's "Star and Savior" and second coming of Anri. Childhood friend of Roy, Lilina, Wolt, and Merric. Elder brother of Rickard and younger of Elice. Has a strong sense of duty and justice, though is somewhat naïve in his views. Can have a short and murderous temper if someone harms his loved ones physically or emotionally. Almost killed Julian at one point because of this. Is very protective of Rickard. Unknown to nearly everyone else in Archanea, he aided Roy in Elibe during his two years in hiding (**A/N:** Don't question it; it's my version of Marth. It's how Ogier got his little sister back.). Saved Roy from death in their childhood, forming an eternal bond between their souls. Has very creative magic. Eternal Name and Title: Ascerae Lushian Dominec Sabre; Eternal Prince.

Alliance: Town

Role: Coroner – Investigates dead characters to determine a list of suspects.

[Some unnamed Role that isn't really a Role] – If Roy is targeted for a non-lynch kill, there is a 50% chance that Marth will save him; if Roy is killed, the killer will be revealed to him.

**Roy**

Noble of Pherae. Son of Eliwood and Ninian. Childhood friend of Marth, Lilina, Merric, and Elice; milk-brother to Wolt. Ages slower than normal humans due to the ice dragon blood in his veins, but is still sensitive about his height. Is often teased by Marth and Lilina as a result. Prideful and just, though he tends to slack when it comes to his studies. Despite his attitude, however, he is surprisingly good at reading people. Yearns to be a great swordsman. Was saved from death by Marth in childhood, creating an eternal bond between them. Eternal Name and Title: Aeris Rosena Myse Sima; Eternal Purity.

Alliance: Town

Role: Roleblocker – Prevents a character from using their abilities.

[Some unnamed Role that isn't really a Role] – If Marth is targeted for a non-lynch kill, there is a 25% chance that Roy will simply save him, and a 25% chance the attacker will be killed instead; if Marth is killed, the killer will be revealed to him.

**Roshea**

Knight, tactician, healer, and occasionally priest of Aurelis. Younger blood brother to Wolf and Alexis. Youngest of the Aurelian knights, called "Little Roshea" by most. Pacifistic, moral, and honest, never lying unless it be for the greater good. Prefers not to fight unless he absolutely must. An angel in both personality and blood. Aurelis' chief tactician, with an IQ of about 200 and a passion for books and science. A slave only for three years, unlike eight or more for his brothers. Works at a war orphanage in his spare time, teaching the children there. Hates the thought of betraying his brothers, but will if they follow the wrong path. Eternal Name and Title: Syrice Kima Mitis; Eternal Hope.

Alliance: Town

Role: Psychiatrist – Finds and heals the Psychopath to a Vanilla Townie. Becomes a Doctor, Reviver, or Coroner afterwards if found within 3 days, depending on which Role is needed at the time.

**Sophia**

Half-divine-dragon of Elibe. Is over 1000 years old. Shy and soft-spoken. Has grown very close to Raigh. A powerful shaman with little true experience. Has grown a bit more open in recent years, thanks to the efforts of a few goofy teenagers. Despite her shyness, she's a fierceness not to be ignored. Because of that and the…demonic-feeling air floating around her, she's been voted by many to be "the one most likely to kill with a smile on her face". Enjoys solving mysteries. (**A/N:** Kirigiri from _Danganronpa_…anyone? No? …Well then.)

Alliance: Mafia

Role: Godfather – Head mafia; has the final decision in who kills and is killed. Comes up as Vanilla Townie by scans and is un-killable until Day 4.

**Wolf**

"Dark Rider" of Aurelis. Captain of the Wolfguard and Hardin's right-hand man. Twin brother to Alexis and elder to Roshea. Serious and prideful; his loyalty is absolute. Can be hot-headed and short-tempered if you say the wrong thing…which can easily lead to you getting punched in the face. His honor still stands, however. Was a slave for 12 years, since his birth, which is the longest time out of him and his brothers. Was named Wolf for…well, not pretty reasons (**A/N:** It's Wolf; expect him to be badass as anything, even as a baby.). Closer to Sedgar than he is to the others, maybe even Roshea. Though it seems as if Hardin is the only one his life and loyalty are for, he fights for more reasons, some much more personal than others, than people assume. He and Xane have running tensions between one another. Enjoys a good challenge. Eternal Name and Title: Ricshe Amad Mitis; Eternal Loyalty.

Alliance: Town

Role: Cop – Receives hints as to a chosen character's Alliance/Role.

**Lugh**

Young Lycian mage of Etrurian and Bernese descent. Twin brother to Raigh and like-brother to Chad. Erk and Nino's child. Usually happy and optimistic, but has a grim view of reality. Wouldn't be able to stand losing someone else he cares about, especially Raigh or Chad. Learned magic to protect those he cares about. A skilled fire-bender. Looks up to Hugh as an elder brother, not knowing they are related. Always worries about Raigh and his attempts to master dark magic.

Alliance: Town

Role: Sibling – If Raigh and/or Chad is killed, commits suicide in the morning.

**Raigh**

Young Lycian shaman of Etrurian and Bernese descent. Twin brother to Lugh and like-brother to Chad. Erk and Nino's child. Outwardly snide, but with a compassionate heart underneath. Though it doesn't seem like it on the outside, he cares deeply for Lugh, Chad, and the orphanage where they were raised; if (and when) something happened to them, he'd go to the ends of the earth to exact his revenge. Is flustered by praise; teasing him about his crush on Sophia gives an even more amusing effect. Is recently being coached in the way of dark magic by Pelleas after Niime stopped teaching him. Would give away his own soul to master the darkness, much to the worry of his brother, though Lugh doesn't understand it's all in order to protect him.

Alliance: Mafia

Role: Vengeful Sibling – If Lugh and/or Chad is killed, becomes an independent and wins by killing all those who killed the sibling(s). Kills during the day.

**Soren**

True prince of Daein. Tactician of the Greil Mercenaries. Very close to Ike, who saved his life as a child. Half beorc, half black-dragon laguz. Antisocial, prideful, and blunt. Believed by many to be cold and uncaring, but he simply doesn't want to be treated the way he had been as a child. In reality, he's a more compassionate soul than one would ever expect, especially towards orphaned or abused children. Despises beorc and laguz alike for the way he was mistreated, but prefers the abuse of the beorc to the rejection of the laguz. Asked Pelleas to take his place as heir to stay out of the spotlight. Ever known as "the boy always at Ike's side". Eternal Name and Title: Lycen Ryka Semar; Eternal Pride/Eternal Tactician.

Alliance: Town

Role: Vigilante – Can attempt a night-kill every night, but can only have three successful kills. No penalty for killing other Town.

**Chad**

Orphaned thief of Lycia. Has an unknown heritage, though some speculate him to be Matthew or Jaffar's son. Like-brother to Lugh and Raigh. An avid artist. Kind and giving, but is easily flustered by praise and compliments. Has a dark, vengeful side. Steals to support the orphanage he hails from. After the orphanage was destroyed and the Father was killed, almost all of his energy was put into destroying Bern for what they did. Cares for Lugh and Raigh and would do what it takes to keep them safe, being their elder brother. Is often annoyed and flirted with by Cath. Reminds you a lot of Matthew and Serra, doesn't it?

Alliance: Town

Role: Vengeful Sibling – If Lugh and/or Raigh is killed, becomes an independent and wins by killing all those who killed the sibling(s). Kills during the day.

**Tormod**

Fire sage of Bengion. Raised by laguz. Leader of the Laguz Emancipation Movement. Loud and optimistic. Very sensitive about his height. Utterly despises those who insult laguz and treat them as if they are lesser than beorc for any reason. Is close to Sothe, and follows him around a lot. Wants equality between beorc and laguz, and would willingly go to any lengths to do so. Can be impatient and rash, easily getting himself in trouble. Makes a lot of cheesy fire jokes (Don't tell him I told you that.).

Alliance: Mafia

Role: Roleblocker – Prevents a character from using their abilities.

**Xane**

Divine manakete noble of Archanea. Is over 3000 years old. A master of imitation, perfectly copying image, skill, and voice. Tends to use his skills for sport rather than more important reasons. A huge prankster and flirt, but has both a caring and dark side. Cares for Tiki as a little sister, being given the title of guardian by Naga. Well, that and…nevermind. Tiki's too young to be thinking about that. Had his dragonstone sealed to save his life during the Scouring; cost Aenir her life to save his. As a result…Nergal completely and utterly despises him and, therefore, his younger sister, who had been born during the Scouring. His brush with death and the sealing of his dragonstone are what gave him the ability to imitate. Has running tensions with Wolf and Sedgar for some strange reason. Eternal Name and Title: Nayxen Cilia Sypher; Eternal Prankster.

Alliance: Mafia

Role: Copier – Copies and immediately uses the non-killing ability of a chosen player. If ability is killing ability, copying is ineffective.

**Catria**

Whitewing of Macedon. Middle sister of three; elder to Est and younger to Palla. Bold and not afraid to speak her mind, but can sometimes find herself in bad situations because of it. Is the most outspoken of the Whitewings, even Minerva; usually speaks before she thinks. But she is still caring and considerate of others, nevertheless. Well, at least in regards to those she doesn't hate. Is hard to let go of a grudge. Despises Michalis and what he had done to Macedon and his family. Has seemingly grown close to Cain over the course of the War of Shadows.

Alliance: Town

Role: Doublevoter – Has two possible lynch votes. The second may be public or private.

**Cain**

"Great Bull" of Altea. Commander of the Altean knights and one of Marth's most trusted soldiers. Abel's partner and close friend. Fearless and headstrong. Can be somewhat rash, and will sometimes be scolded by Abel. Took over being Knight Commander after Jagen's retirement. Desires vengeance for those he was unable to protect when Gra betrayed Altea. Seems to have grown pretty close to Catria throughout the course of the War of Shadows.

Alliance: Mafia

Role: Bodyguard – Every even day, protects one chosen character from a non-lynch kill and kills the attacker. Cannot self-Protect.

**Rickard**

Young prince of Altea. Younger brother to Marth and Elice. Guarded by close friend Radd. Childish and normally optimistic, but can have a very dark and depressed side. Hates being considered a young child simply because of his appearance. Was stolen at birth from Altea with the intentions of the Aurelian slave trade; was abandoned for being considered a "dark omen". Was saved at five by Julian, who raised him afterwards. Feels responsible for the death of Julian's mother and sister by the Soothsires due to his rashness. Brought Radd back from death during the War of Shadows and has an eternal bond between their souls as a result. Very skilled with knifework for an Archanean child, and is also very good at playing the violin. Has very destructive magic. Eternal Name and Title: Armeia Kimen Isheka Sabre; Eternal Miracle.

Alliance: Town

Role: Reviver – Can revive two dead players in the game. However, it must be the second day after the character dies, and a day must be waited between the two revivals. If a third is attempted, the Reviver dies. Revived character becomes aligned with the Reviver and is Protected for one day and night afterwards; they keep their Roles unless Role is specific to a different alignment, in which case they will have no abilities. The same person cannot be revived more than once.

[Some unnamed Role that isn't really a Role] – If Radd is targeted for a successful non-lynch kill, there is a 50% chance that Rickard will save him.

**Pelleas**

Once thought to be prince of Daein. A powerful, but somewhat mental, Spirit Charmer. Can slip between sane and insane at the slightest shift in magical and spiritual currents. When sane, charming and somewhat flirtatious but often keeps away from large crowds when possible. When insane…well, insane. Rage is ever only focused on one person or thing at a time. Pretended to be Daein's heir at Soren's request and to awaken Yune. Believed Ashera's judgment would happen no matter what course of action was taken; he purposefully pretended to be a weak ruler and signed the blood pact with Bengion to awaken Yune, seeing as no one would willingly sing the Galdr of Release. Commands both dark and thunder magic at once. Has recently started teaching Raigh, though under the boy's father's cautious, watchful eye. Eternal Name and Title: Rikeo Ishe Umbria; Eternal Psychopath.

Alliance: Neutral

Role: Psychopath – Independent; kills every night; must be the last person standing to win. Can be cured to a Vanilla Townie by a Psychiatrist.

**Radd**

Young Warren mercenary. Personal guardian to close friend Rickard. Very close to Caesar and his siblings. A half-demon only child who was discarded by a drunken mother because of his desire to become a famed mercenary like his father; Caesar saved him and took him in when he was six, training him to wield a sword. Fun-loving, charming, and a little flirtatious, but very dutiful and serious when it comes to his job. Isn't a huge fan of learning by the book as Caesar wants him to; he picks up his style through pure experience. Helps to earn the money needed to keep Caesar's siblings healthy, following him around in his work wherever it may lead them. Was saved from death by Rickard during the War of Shadows, forming an eternal bond between them and sealing his job of protecting the prince from those who would wish for his death.

Alliance: Town

Role: Bulletproof – Cannot be killed by non-lynch kills, save for by a select few people or once the ability is revealed.

[Some unnamed Role that isn't really a Role] – If Rickard is targeted for a non-lynch kill, there is a 25% chance that Radd will simply save him, and a 25% chance the attacker will be killed instead; if Rickard is killed, the killer will be revealed to him.

**Rhys**

Bishop of Crimea. Primary healer of the Greil Mercenaries. Quiet and soft-spoken. Teaches both Mist and eventually Soren how to use a staff. Has a problem with blood, especially when allies are the cause of it to one another. Is fairly close to Titania after saving her life; she's the one who recruited him into the mercenary group. He works to send money back to his parents; he's their only source of income. Peace-loving, but will do his part when it comes time to.

Alliance: Town

Role: Weak Doctor – Protects a chosen character. If the character is not of the same alignment, he is killed if protection is successful. Cannot self-protect or protect the same person twice in a row.

**Sue**

Granddaughter of the Kutolah chief of Sacae. Daughter of Rath and Lyn. Quiet, but compassionate. Grows close to Wolt, Roy, and Lilina. Wants to be treated seriously by her tribe, and not as some woman who is unable to take care of herself. An avid nature lover; spends a lot of time watching the birds and the sky, even during the war. Often debates with Wolt on the similarities and differences between ground and mounted archery, even teaching the archer to properly ride and fight. Sounds a lot like Rath and Wil, doesn't it?

Alliance: Town

Role: Tracker – Once the chosen character uses an ability, that ability, as well as who was targeted, will be learned.

**Laura**

Cleric of Daein. Becomes a member of the Dawn Brigade. Like-sister to Aran. Kind and considerate. Treats the Dawn Brigade as a group of "noble bandits", but still respects them. Joined after receiving their aid for the sake of her abbot's medicine. Was used as a hostage to capture Micaiah by Jarod.

Alliance: Town

Role: Doctor – Protects a chosen character from one kill every odd day; can self-protect.

**Franz**

Young Spirit Hunter (Umm…a breed of supernatural hunters who 'serve the gods' and are physically superior to humans) and cavalier of Renais. Younger, orphaned brother of Forde. Admires Seth as a knight. Close friend and rival to Amelia (Just friends…?), Ross, and Ewan. Somewhat of a brother figure to Natasha. Fairly quiet and thoughtful of others. Reassures those who are down, but can have his own low moments. Strives to be useful in any manner he can. Is a good swimmer and fisher. Finds a bit of humor in taunting Ross with a football (Football, soccer ball…meh, same difference.) and solving the problems Ewan comes up with but Ross can never figure out. Seems quite often to be more than just a close friend to Amelia, but is flustered by any mention of the thought of a relationship. Just isn't ready to take the chance of losing someone else he cares dearly about just yet. Originally kept from the Spirit Hunter life, but later joined to follow in his father's footsteps despite his brother's (rather hypocritical considering he's one too) protests and to further his abilities to protect his loved ones.

Alliance: Neutral

Role: Lyncher – Independent; wins when three pre-chosen characters are lynched. If even one is night killed, becomes a Survivor and only wins if lives until one side wins. Cannot be Scanned, and cannot reveal why to anyone directly unless someone else guesses it correctly. Does not have to be killed in order for either side to win.


End file.
